ash el legendario campeón
by Fancyhidra
Summary: Ash es traicionado por sus amigos y su "madre" al perder la liga kalos. Decide ir a la región alola a entrenar para participar de nuevo en las ligas donde perdió y así convertirse en el campeón de todas las regiones y descubrirá que sus verdaderos padres son Arceus y Giratina. Descubrirá que varias mujeres sienten sentimientos hacia el y también varias pokemon
1. la traición

En la final de la liga kalos se puede apreciar a dos dos pokemon muy lastimados, un mega charizard negro con azul y un greninja con una extraña apariencia. Ambos estaban al borde del desmallo pero sólo uno ganaría la pelea.

-alan que te parece terminar esto de un solo ataque?- pregunto un joven azabache de nombre Ash ketchum a su rival Alan.

-me parece bien Ash-le contestó el pelinegro al azabache

-greninja shuriken de agua/charizard garra dragón- gritaron ambos mientras sus pokemon usaban sus respectivos ataque

El campo de batalla sé lleno de humo cuando los ataques colisionaron la multitud y los entrenadores estaban atentos mientras se despejaba el humo para ver quién de los dos había perdido la batalla, cuando el humo se disperso se puedo apreciar a un charizard apoyado en una rodilla mientras el greninja caía al suelo perdiendo su sincronización con los ojos en espiral

-GRENINJA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL CAMPEON DE LA LIGA KALOS ES ALAN-grito el comentarista y la multitud ovacionó al ganador mientras el azabache caía al suelo por el cansancio de la larga batalla

-greninja regresa hiciste un gran trabajo-felicito ash a su pokemon mientras lo regresaba a su pokebola-(iré a felicitar a Alan por su triunfo en la liga)- pensó mientras se paraba e iba a felicitar a su rival por tan asombrosa batalla

MIENTRAS EN LAS GRADAS CON SUS AMIGOS

Todos los amigos con los que viajó, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Gary y su madre estaban enojados por ver que Ash había perdido otra liga. Era su sexta liga pérdida, y seguía sin ganar. Clemont, Bonnie y Serena pensaron que habían desperdiciado su tiempo por viajar con ash

Todos se van al centro pokemon y ash los sigue planeando darles una sorpresa, pero fue el el que se la llevó. Se escondió tras unos arbustos y lo que oyó lo dejo muy triste

\- no puedo creerlo su sexta liga y aún no puede ganar una el muy inútil- dijo una muy enojada Misty

\- también yo, y pensar que lo seguí por 4 regiones en vez de seguir mis sueños, sin mi seguro hubiera muerto de hambre- dijo Brock

\- Brock tiene razón- dijo ahora May- yo y Max solo lo seguimos en por lástima- dijo a lo que su hermano asintio

\- y yo - dijo Dawn- sin el hubiera podido ganar el gran festival

-siempre supe que era un niño pequeño que no lograría nada- dijo Iris

\- y yo le di mi medalla por pura lástima- dijo Cilan

\- también yo- dijeron Misty, Brock y Clemont

\- no se como me pude enamorarme de un inútil como el- dijo Serena enojada- debi aceptar la propuesta de Alan de ser su novia

\- y yo siento lástima de regresar a pueblo paleta, seria la desgracia del pueblo debi dejarlo abandonado en ves de aceptar cuidarlo como me lo pidieron sus padres que nunca regresaron- a ash se le rompió el corazón al escuchar que Delia no es su verdadera madre y que sus padres no regresaron por el. En ese momento decidió salir de su escondite e ir directo al cuarto del centro pokemon para ir por sus cosas y cuando entro todos se le empezaron a acercar fingiendo tristeza para "felicitarlo" pero el simplemente los ignoro

\- ash felicidades por llegar tan lejos!!!- gritaron todos pero el los ignoro con la mirada baja- ASH QUE TE PASA POR QUE NOS IGNORAS?- grito Misty

\- callate Misty lo escuche todo- dijo de manera fria- y quiero que sepan que sin mi no hubieran logrado nada, Misty tu no te hubieras hecho cargo de tu gimnasio y lo hubieran cerrado por culpa de tus hermanas, Brock tu no hubieras descubierto que querías ser un doctor pokemon, Gary tu no hubieras descubierto que querías ser un investigador pokemon, May y Dawn no hubieran descubrido que querían ser coordinadoras, Iris tu no hubieras logrado ser una gran entrenadora tipo dragon, Cilan tu no hubieras podido salir de tu gimnasio, Clemont y Bonnie no hubieran podido volver a entrar a su gimnasio y Serena si yo hubiera venido a kalos tu seguirías siendo una corredora de rhyhorn y no una gran artista pokemon

Cada uno se quedo con la cabeza agachada y con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos porque sabían que era verdad todo lo que Ash les había dicho

\- Ash ketchum te disculparas con todos y cada uno de tus amigos por ser tan grosero con ellos y luego te voy a castigar por tu actitud quedó claro jovencito- le dijo Delia enojada por la actitud de ash

\- porque debería Delia yo soy amigo de todos ellos ni mucho menos soy tu hijo para que me des ordenes- le dijo ash muy enojado por la actitud con la que le habló. Quien se cree esa mujer después de decir que ella no era su verdadera madre y hablarle como si lo fuera

Por su parte Delia y los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por ash mientras el iba a la habitación del centro pokemon para recoger sus cosas e irse a kanto

\- entrando a la habitación y guardando sus cosas- dime pikachu tu crees que mis verdaderos padres no me quieran que por eso me dejaron a manos de delia?- le pregunto ash tratando de mantener las lágrimas

\- pika pika (ash no digas eso tus padres te deben de querer, solo que les tuvo que pasar algo para no volver por ti)- dijo pikachu mirando tristemente a su entrenador

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DEL ORIGEN

Arceus se encontraba viendo tristemente a su hijo por todo lo que había pasado

\- o mi hijo lamento todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora pero te aseguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver para ser una familia otra vez tu, yo y tú padre Giratina- dijo Arceus viendo a ash

VOLVIENDO CON ASH

El se encontraba caminando hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a kanto para ir por sus pokemon y sus pertenencias a casa de quien creía su madre

Pasadas algunas horas el avión había aterrizado en kanto y ash se encontraba en pueblo paleta viendo el paisaje, se apresuró a llegar a su casa y recoger sus cosas más preciadas las medallas de la regiones por las que viajó y su reconocimiento de la batalla de la frontera pero cuando estaba a punto de irse se encontró con una carta que decía para ash, el la abrió y lo que decía le hizo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría

Carta a ash

\- Ash no sabes le tristeza que nos da a tu padre y a mi tener que dejarte mi pequeño hijo pero es para mantener a salvo quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos velando por ti y tu salud espero algún día poder volverte a ver mi querido hijo pero siempre te querré te quiere mamá

Fin de la carta a ash

Ash se encontraba soltaba unas lágrimas de alegría por lo bello de la carta y porque decía que algún día se volverian a ver el y sus padres, metió la carta en su mochila y con pikachu se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor oak

\- Ash muchacho me lamento que no pudieras ganar la liga kalos pero felicidades por llegar tan lejos- le dijo el profesor de forma sincera

\- gracias profesor oak le vengo a pedir su me puede dar a todos mis pokemon- le dijo ash

\- y porque quieres todos tus pokemon ash- ash le cuenta al profesor lo de la traición en kalos y el se sorprendió más al saber que también lo había traicionado su nieto Gary- entiendo ash y de verdad lo siento muchacho enseguida te traigo a tus pokemon

\- gracias profesor

Luego de un rato ash se reúne con sus pokemon en la parte trasera del laboratorio y como siempre fue embestido por sus pokemon y luego por bayleef que lo extrañaba mucho

\- chicos me da mucho gusto verlos a todos- dijo ash recibiendo un grito de sus pokemon qué también lo extrañaron mucho-chicos tengo algo que decirles a todos- todos prestaron atención a lo que decía ash y se enojaron todos pero más bayleef y snivy al saber lo que le hicieron Misty e Iris a su entrenador- anda pensando hacer un nuevo viaje a la región alola quien se apunta- dijo y uno a uno sus pokemon fueron dando un paso al frente hasta estar todos- bien partimos mañana por la mañana hací que descansen- todos asintieron y se fueron

Esa misma noche ash se quedo en el laboratorio del profesor oak y tuvo un sueño extraño

\- donde estoy?- pregunto ash intentando tener respuesta

-ASH!!!- grito una mujer a las espaldas de ash y en cuanto se volteó le dio un abrazo. La vestimenta de la mujer consistia en un vestido blanco por completo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de un brazalete en la mano derecha, ademas de una diadema dorada en la cabeza que parecia el haro de arceus- ash que alegría verte- dijo la mujer muy feliz

\- disculpe señorita pero quien es usted?- pregunto incrédulo luego de que una mujer lo abrazara diciendo que se alegraba de verlo pero a ash esa mujer se le hacía conocida- se me hace familiar

\- ash yo soy tu madre- dijo de repente dejando en shock a ash

\- QUEEE?!!! pregunto exaltado ash tras las revelación de la mujer

\- así es ash soy tu madre y vengo a decirte que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver hijo

Ash se alegró al oír eso que pronto conocería a sus padres

\- pero en donde nos veremos mamá?- pregunto ash

\- en la región alola hijo

\- pero en donde nos encontramos exactamente?

\- yo y tú padre te encontraremos en el aeropuerto de la región

\- ok mamá ya quiero conocerlos

\- lo harás hijo- dijo para luego desvanecerse

En la mañana luego de que Ash se despertara tomo a todos sus pokemon y se despidió del profesor oak, mientras iban caminando pikachu noto muy feliz a ash

\- pika pika( ash qué sucede? te veo muy feliz) le pregunto sonriendo

\- pikachu me reencontrare con mis padres en alola

\- pika pika ( como lo sabes ash?)

\- es una corazonada

Después de un rato caminando ash y pikachu ven a unos niños lastimando a 2 pokemon y ash fue directo a ayudarlos

\- oigan que creen que le hacen a esos pokemon?- pregunto muy furioso ash a los 2 niños

\- y a ti que te interesa si ni son tus pokemon?- dijo el primer niño

\- si mejor largate antes de que te hagamos lo mismo- dijo el segundo niño viendo de forma retadora a ash

\- podrán no ser mis pokemon pero aún así me importan mucho - lo que dijo hizo que las dos pokemon que eran una gardevoir shiny y una lucario se sonrojaran por defenderlas cuando otros lo hubieran dejado pasar o se hubieran Unido a los 2 niños- pikachu atactrueno- el pokemon hizo lo que le dijo haciendo que los 2 niños se fueran corriendo de hay- se encuentran bien?- les pregunto y las dos negaron- muy bien hay que ir al centro pokemon

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron al centro pokemon y la enfermera joy sano a ambas pokemon

\- bien ash las dos están sanas- dijo la enfermera con su habitual sonrisa

\- gracias enfermera joy- le agradeció ash- muy bien ya están sanas las dos espero qué les valla bien- estaba a punto de irse pero loas dos pokemon lo detuvieron- que pasa?- pregunto

\- me parece ash que quieren ir contigo

\- es cierto las dos quieren ir con migo?- las dos pokemon asintieron y ash entonces las capturo- si tengo una gardevoir y una lucario- salto de alegría- muy bien ahora a la región alola

Con dos nuevos pokemon en su equipo ash fue rumbo al aeropuerto que lo llevará a la región alola

Esta historia continuara...


	2. la llegada a alola

Luego de que ash llegará al aeropuerto y tomará un avión a la región alola se encontraba pensando como sería encontrarse con sus padres

-me pregunto cual serán sus reacciones al volver a verme- ash se encontraba pensativo y su fiel pikachu se encontraba en su regazo durmiendo tranquilamente- espero poder llegar pronto y encontrarlos

Luego de unas horas más de vuelo el avión pronto aterrizaría y les avisaron abrocharse los cinturones

-pikachu despierta ya vamos a aterrizar- le dijo suavemente mientras lo despertaba

\- pika pika (ya estoy emocionado por ver a tus padres ash)- dijo el ratón eléctrico

\- yo también pikachu- se notaba la felicidad en la voz de su entrenador

Luego de unos minutos más el avión aterrizo y todos fueron bajando poco a poco

\- ASH!!- se escucho a una mujer gritar y ash sabía que se trataba de su madre

\- mamá?- pregunto ash sorprendido de encontrar a su madre y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras contenía las ganas de llorar por haber encontrado a su verdadera madre

\- si ash soy yo hijo- dijo con una también con una sonrisa tratando de mantener las lágrimas

Ninguno de los dos pudo mantener más las lágrimas y se abrazaron con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

\- mamá me alegra volver a verte- dijo ya dejando de llorar- por cierto donde esta papá?- pregunto por no ver a su padre por ningún lado

\- el nos espera en la casa, mientras vamos a recorrer la ciudad para conocernos mejor que dices hijo?- le pregunto a lo que ash respondió que si- bueno vamos hijo quiero presentarte a unas amigas

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a un restaurante muy hermoso en la ciudad donde trabajaba una de sus amigas

\- ash este es el restaurante aína que te parece

\- me parece hermoso mama- le respondió con total sinceridad

\- hola señora Clair que tal su dia- pregunto una chica de cabello verde atado a dos coletas a los lados mientras era ayudada por su pokemon steenee

\- estupendo Mallow y que tal el tuyo?- le respondió y le pregunto arceus que responde al nombre de Clair al estar en su forma humana

\- mal, mi papá otra vez me dejó a cargo del restaurante porque tenía que salir y no volverá hasta dentro de 3 días- respondió mallow un poco enojada con su padre

\- ese Abe no aprende que tu no puedes manejar el restaurante sola ni con steenee por ser mucho trabajo- le dijo Clair también un poco enojada con el papá de mallow

\- a propósito quien es el joven que lo acompaña?- pregunto curiosa pues nunca lo había visto antes

\- el es mi hijo ash y se encontraba de viaje pero regresó hoy- le respondió a su pregunta y pudo sentir que mallow empezaba a sentir sentimientos hacia su hijo

\- mucho gusto soy mallow- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- encantada de conocerte

\- y yo ash y este es mi amigo pikachu- dijo mientras pikachu respondia con un pika pika-y también estoy encantado de conocerte mallow- le dijo con una sonrisa

\- y que van a querer de comer- le pregunto sacando una libreta para apuntar su orden

\- yo quisiera un emparedado- le dijo Clair

\- yo también por favor- dijo ahora ash

\- ok serán 2 emparedados enseguida se los traigo- dijo para luego ir a la cocina y en un rato volver con dos platos con sus emparedados y comida pokemon para pikachu- aquí tienen, espero que sea de su agrado

\- gracias mallow- dijo ash sonriendo haciendo que mallow se sonrojara

\- de nada ash- dijo para luego retirarse

Luego de que terminaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a seguir recorriendo la ciudad

\- wow mamá mallow es una gran chica- dijo ash

\- lo se ash ella será una gran cocinera

\- a donde iremos ahora?- pregunto ash para luego ir caminando por la playa en donde vieron una linda casa y a una chica de cabello azul llegando en un lapras a la casa

-fue una buena pesca la de hoy gracias lapras- dijo la chica pera recibir un sonido de aceptación de su pokemon para bajar de el con un pequeño popplio entre sus brazos

\- hola Lana- dijo Clair a la chica ahora identificada como Lana

\- hola señora Clair quien es el chico que viene con usted?- le pregunto Lana

\- el es mi hijo ash

\- mucho gusto ash

\- mucho gusto Lana

\- y que los trae por aquí?- le pregunto Lana

\- pues le estoy enseñando la ciudad a mí hijo porque estaba de viaje y de paso le presentó a mis amigos y amigas

\- y a quienes han visto hasta ahora?

\- sólo a ti y a mallow

\- muy bien les gustaría pasar?- pregunto Lana un poco nerviosa y sonrojada por ver a ash

\- claro gracias lana- respondió Clair mientras observaba que Lana también empezaba a sentir algo por ash

Ambos pasaron a la casa y ash observo que era muy hermoso por dentro

\- bienvenida hermana- dijeron 2 pequeñas gemelas al entrar Lana la casa

\- ash te presento a mi hermanas las gemelas Harper y Sarah

\- mucho gusto Harper y Sarah- dijo con una sonrisa que las sonrojo

\- lana el es tu novio?- preguntaron al unísono haciendo que lana se sonroje bastante

\- NO LO ES, NO LO ES, NO LO ES, NO LO ES- repetía lana incómodamente por la pregunta hecha por sus hermanas

\- hola que tal Harper, Sarah?- pregunto clair para que ambas la vieran con estrellas en los ojos

\- tía Clair que tal- respondieron con una sonrisa por ver que su niñera favorita a la cual le tenían tanto cariño que la consideraban su tía estaba hay

\- me alegra de verlas niñad- dijo con una sonrisa

\- y a nosotras también

\- que es todo ese escándalo hijas- dijo su madre entrando a la sala por tanto ruido de las gemelas e ir a pararse junto a lana

\- hola Nereida que tal?- dijo Clair a su amiga

\- Clair que gusto verte que haces aquí?

\- le estaba enseñando a mi hijo la ciudad, saluda ash

\- mucho gusto señora soy ash - le dijo a la mamá de Lana

\- mucho gusto ash pero no me digas señora díme solo Nereida- le dijo nereida- les gustaría quedarse a comer Clair?

\- nos gustaría pero ya comimos en el restaurante aína y falta mucho por enseñarle a ash así que será para la próxima amiga- le respondió Clair

\- ok amiga cuidense- le respondió para después ambos abandonar la casa de nereida

\- ok ash debemos continuar que se nos hace tarde- le dijo para apurar el paso e ir a la siguiente ubicación que era una casa en medio de la ciudad

\- wow mamá quien vive aquí

\- una niño de tu edad llamado sofocles

\- hola señora Clair cómo le va?- le preguntaron a sus espaldas para luego ambos voltear y vieron a un niño gordito con un pokemon redondo

\- hola sofocles muy bien, te presento a mi hijo ash

\- mucho gusto sofocles soy ash y este es mi compañero pikachu- le dijo extendiendo la mano

\- igualmente ash ella es togedemaru- dijo mientras apretaba su mano

\- sofocles de casualidad no están tus padres en casa?

\- lamentablemente no tuvieron que salir al mercado

\- ok gracias sofocles

\- de nada señora Clair cuidense- les dijo despidiéndose con la mano

\- tu también cuidate- le dijo para después ir caminando hasta llegar a una mansión

\- que gran mansión- exclamó sorprendido ash pero confundido por no saber que hacían ahí

\- me agrada que te guste dijo una chica de pelo rubio y con un vestido blanco con sombrero saliendo de la mansión

\- hola lillie- dijo Clair para luego ir y abrazarla- te quisiera presentar a mi hijo ash

\- mucho gusto ash- le dijo un poco tímida y sonrojada lillie

\- igualmente lillie

Una vez más Clair sintió que otra chica se estaba enamorado de su hijo

\- que tal te va en la escuela pokemon- le preguntó la diosa ya que ella era su tutora por no estar mucho tiempo su madre en su casa

\- me va muy bien señorita Clair

\- me alegra saberlo- le dijo para que ash le hiciera una pregunta

\- mamá que es la escuela pokemon?- le preguntó ash al no saber lo que era

\- ash la escuela pokemon es un lugar donde las personas aprenden más de los pokemon- le respondió lillie a su pregunta

\- wow suena asombro mamá quisiera ir a la escuela pokemon- le pidió ash

\- si quieres ir te inscribire a la escuela pokemon e irás el lunes que dices ash?

Ash no le tomó mucho pensarlo ya que estaban a sábado y podría ir a la escuela pokemon

\- muy bien mama- le dijo con una sonrisa y pikachu soltó un tierno chaa

\- muy bien hijo mañana te inscribire a la escuela pokemon por el momento vamos a casa que tu padre debe estar esperando

\- ok adiós lillie te veo el lunes en la escuela

\- adiós ash adiós señorita Clair- la rubia se despidió de ellos y volvió a entrar a la mansión

Ash y su madre caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a su mansión

\- wow mamá es asombrosa

\- sabía que te gustaría ash- dijo para luego ambos entrar a la gran mansión

\- ash ven tu padre debe de estar dormido- dijo para luego guiarlo a su cuarto donde efectivamente estaba giratina durmiendo- giratina despierta aquí se encuentra nuestro hijo

Giratina poco a poco se iba despertando para ver a su retoño

\- hola papa- dijo ash en voz baja y con unas cuantas lágrimas

\- hola hijo- dijo para luego abrazarlo- me alegro de que estés aquí

\- y a mi igual- dijo todavía con lágrimas ya que nunca había tenido una figura paterna pero al fin la tenía

Luego de explicarles lo de la traición de sus supuestos amigos arceus se encontraba pensando varias formas de torturarlos por haberle hecho eso a su príncipe

\- LOS QUEMO, NO MEJOR LOS CONGELO, NO MEJOR LOS ELECTROCUTO- su madre enserio estaba muy enojada

\- mamá dejalo no vale la pena- dijo ash

\- como que no vale la pena hijo después de lo que te hicieron- estaba decidida a hacerles algo

\- mamá ya se que puedo hacer para vengarme de ellos por lo que me hicieron

\- y que harás hijo

\- me entrenaré con mis pokemon para ganar las ligas pokemon y demostrarles que estaban equivocados

\- muy bien hijo pero necesitarías ocultar tu identidad para que no sospechen nada y humillarlos cuando llegue el momento- dijo de forma sádica giratina

\- querido no crees que estás siendo cruel

\- lo dice la mujer que hace rato pensaba la forma de torturarlos

\- ash dile algo a tu padre- dijo molesta arceus

\- me gusta tu idea papá

Arceus suspiro derrotada al parecer ash había sacado lo sádico de su padre


	3. primer día en la escuela pokemon

Luego de que giratina sugiriera ocultar la identidad de ash y este dijera que era buena idea pensaban que lo haría pero luego ash decidió rechazar la idea de su padre

\- es una gran idea papá- dijo como si nada- pero quiero que sepan quién es el que gane las ligas y para eso no necesito ocultar mi identidad

Ahora fue el turno de giratina de suspirar derrotado mientras arceus sonreía y bailaba de forma kawaii burlándose de giratina

\- lo ves amor yo siempre te gano- giratina sabía que era cierto porque siempre que jugaban algo o que discutían algo ella siempre le ganaba- bueno ash ve y deja a tus pokemon para que descansen y ve a dormir

\- si mama- dijo mientras lo iba a hacer

Una vez que termino de dejar a sus pokemon en los cuartos de la mansión que era más grande por dentro que lo que aparenta se fue a acostar a la habitación que le dio su mamá y el junto a pikachu se fueron a dormir

El día siguiente no fue tan largo como pensó ash, el y sus pokemon estuvieron entrenando para fortalecerse y ganar experiencia y ya llegada la noche volvieron a dormir

El día que ash estaba esperando por fin llegó, el día que asistiría a la escuela pokemon, el y pikachu se levantaron temprano y ash se alistó con un nuevo cambio que le dejo su mamá en una silla en su cuarto

\- que te parece pikachu- le preguntó al ratón eléctrico mientras vestia el cambio de alola, pero con la animación de kalos

\- pika pika(te ves bien ash)- dijo pikachu para luego ambos bajar a desayunar

\- ash te ves guapo con la ropa que te deje en tu cuarto- dijo arceus con estrellas en los ojos al ver a su hijo con esa nueva vestimenta

\- gracias mamá que te parece papá?- le preguntó a giratina el cual volteo a verlo para sólo asentir haciendo que a arceus se le marcará una vena en la frente y lo viera con cara de enojo.

Giratina sintió la mirada y sólo pudo hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente: huir al mundo distorsión y esperar que se le pasará el enojo a arceus.

\- bueno mamá me voy a la escuela pokemon- dijo con una gota y un poco asustado de su madre

\- espera ash- dijo para voltear a verlo y que este se asustara alejándose lentamente- tengo algo para ti- ash estaba que se moría de miedo y su madre saco una pulsera de color negro con un cristal amarillo en ella- que te parece?

\- wow mamá que es esto?- pregunto mientras se lo ponía y volteo a verla

\- es un aro z hijo- le respondió- un aro que te permite usar movimientos z movimientos característicos de esta región dependiendo del cristal y del pokemon con el que lo uses

\- enserio gracias mamá- le agradeció para luego abrazarla y ella correspondió el abrazo

\- de nada ash sabía que te gustaría- dijo terminando de abrazarlo

\- bueno mamá te veo en la tarde ya se me hace tarde, adios- dijo mientras el y pikachu empezaban a correr a la escuela

Luego de un rato estaban cansados pero por fin llegaron y vieron a un chico moreno junto a un charizard con una montura que estaba frente a tres personas en motocicletas

\- detener al equipo skull de la forma en que lo hiciste no fue muy listo- dijo el primer sujeto con enojo al moreno- ahora nos tendrás que dar ese charizard

\- si lo que dijo mi hermano- dijeron la segunda y la tercer persona apoyando al primero en hablar

\- no recuerdo haberlos detenido ni estorbarles en su camino- dijo con cierto tono de enojo por la arrogancia del equipo skull

\- que te parece esto si te ganamos en una pelea ese charizard tuyo será nuestro- dijo el primero mientras los tres miembros del equipo skull sacaban tres pokebolas cada uno- ve salandit, yungoos, zubat- gritaron los 3 mientras sacaban a sus pokemon

\- basta- grito ash mientras se ponía a un lado del moreno- 3 contra 1 eso es de cobardes

\- QUE DIJISTE- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo muy fuerte haciendo que los alumnos se empezarán a reunir entre ellos los amigos de ash

\- no permitiré que los 3 hagan trampa pikachu ve- pikachu salto de su hombro y se posicionó para la batalla- estamos listos y tu eres?- le preguntó al moreno

\- Kiawe gracias por tu ayuda- dijo para agarrar su pokebola y lanzarla al aire- vamos turtonator- un enorme pokemon con forma de tortuga salió de la pokebola lanzando un poco de fuego de su nariz

\- que pokemon es ese?- pregunto ash

\- un turtonator un pokemon dragon/fuego- le dijo Kiawe

\- muy bien pikachu atactrueno- pikachu lanzó un poderoso atactrueno que los dejo casi debilitados

\- muy bien esto se acabemos con esto- dijo Kiawe para cruzar los brazos y hacer unas poses extrañas con turtonator- EXPLOSIÓN CATACLÍSMICA- grito y su pokemon lanzó una gran bola de fuego haciendo que los pokemon del equipo skull se abrazaran llenos de miedo, hubo una gran explosión y cuando se disipó el humo estaban los pokemon derrotados

\- no nos olvidaremos de esto- dijo el primer miembro del equipo skull mientras huían en sus motos

\- quiénes son esos sujetos?- pregunto ash

\- son parte del equipo skull,les gusta causarnos problemas,son una lata- le explicó mallow mientras se acercaba a revisar si ash estaba bien- están bien?- pregunto con preocupación haciendo que lana y lillie se encelaran y también se acercaran

\- si estamos bien- respondió kiawe a lo que las chicas los vieron enojadas y al moreno le salio una gota de la cabeza

\- no te pregunto a ti kiawe- dijo Lana viéndolo con una cara fría y enojada con mallow por acercarse tanto a ash

El moreno solo se asustó y guardo a turtonator rápido para salir de hay asustado

\- ash como estas?- le preguntaron las 3 con preocupación invadiendo su espacio personal

\- estoy bien- dijo nervioso acercándose a pikachu- y tu como estas pikachu?- le preguntó a su pokemon

\- pika pika(estoy bien ash)- dijo viendo a su entrenador algo nervioso por la cercanía de las chicas

En ese momento suena la campana de la escuela y todos fueron a sus respectivos salones sin saber que un extraño pokemon amarillo los observaba

\- (el elegido esta aquí eso alegrará a los demás legendarios)- fueron los pensamientos del pokemon amarillo para teletransportarse a la sala del origen y llamar a los demás legendarios

VOLVIENDO CON ASH

Las clases habían empezado y todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos salones en eso llega el profesor kukui a su salón

\- alola alumnos- dijo el profesor kukui y todos lo recibieron con un fuerte alola- bueno chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno puedes pasar

Quien entró al salón fue ash lo que hizo que lana, lillie y mallow se alegrarán mucho y fue cuando Kiawe noto su aro z

\- alola- dijo el azabache y las chicas dieron un fuerte alola mientras los Kiawe, sofocles y el profesor kukui tuvieran una gota en la cabeza

\- bien ash puedes tomar el asiento que esta junto a lana- la mencionada se sonrojo que parecía tomate y en su interior saltaba de alegría mientras lillie y mallow se decepcionaron porque ash no se sentó a su lado

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DEL ORIGEN

Tapu Koko había llamado a los demás pokemon legendarios de las regiones y estos poco a poco empezaban a llegar

\- para que nos as llamado tapu Koko- pregunto mew un poco molesta pues se encontraba jugando cuando los llamó tapu Koko a la sala del origen

\- tranquila mew los e llamado a todos porque el elegido apareció en alola- al decir esto muchos se alegraron

De kanto se alegro mew, de johto se alegraron suicune y celebi, de hoenn latias y jirachi, de sinnoh azelf, cresselia, phione, manaphy y shaymin, de unova victini, virizion, keldeo, meloetta y genesect y la mewtwox hembra, dé kalos xerneas, zygarde, hoopa y diancie y de alola tapu lele, tapu fini, lunala y magearna

\- ESA ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA- dijeron felices mew, suicune, latias, jirachi, cresselia, virizion, meloetta, mewtwox Y, xerneas, diancie, tapu lele y tapu fini, lunala y magearna porque ellas sentían algo por el elegido

\- queremos ver a papa- dijeron pokemon más pequeños como celebi, azelf, phione, manaphy shaymin, victini y genesect

Otros sólo querían volver a ver a su amigo como keldeo, zygarde y hoopa

\- le pediré a arceus si me puedo unir a el- dijeron varios y varias legendarios que tenían un gran aprecio por el muchacho

\- se encuentra en la casa de alola de arceus en la isla melé melé sí alguien la quiere buscar ya sabe donde- tan pronto como dijo eso muchos legendarios se fueron para ir directo a alola y los que quedaron tenían una gota en la cabeza- ok amigos eso sería todo gracias por venir- todos se fueron a sus respectivas regiones dejando sola la sala del origen

VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO POKEMON

Las clases habían terminado y ash iba con pikachu a su casa cuando ya estaban por llegar vieron una pequeña explosión y fueron corriendo hacia la mansión.Cuando llegaron vieron a las legendarias que sienten algo por el con un chichón en la cabeza y llorando y a los pequeños que lo consideran un padre en una esquina abrazándose y llorando viendo a una arceus muy furiosa porque ase sólo unos minutos todo era tranquilo

\- que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto preocupado ash por el estado de los legendarios

\- ASH!!- fueron hacia el y se pusieron detrás de él por el miedo que sentían

\- que pasó aquí mama?- pregunto aún más preocupado

\- lo que pasó ash fue- comenzó a relatar

FLASH BACK

Todo era tranquilo en la mansión de la familia de ash, arceus se encontraba tomando una tasa de café cuando empezó a sentir que se acercaban muchas presencias a gran velocidad, cuando arceus iba a abrir la puerta fue tacleada por muchos pokemon legendarios haciendo que la tasa de café se le fuera de las manos callendole en el vestido blanco que por suerte tenía más.

\- CALLENSE- grito asustandolos a todos- esperen a que vuelva de cambiarme o si no- levanto sus manos y se trono los nudillos haciendo ruido- entendieron?- pregunto muy enojada,la cara se le veía negra y sólo se le notaba un ojo rojo lo que hizo que los pokemon se asustara y asintieran- bien ya vuelvo- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los demas tuvieran una gota en la cabeza por el miedo qué sentían.Luego de volver los vio a todos otra vez enojada- bien diganme qué pasó para qué vinieran a mi casa de alola y me molestaran

\- QUEREMOS QUE ASH NOS CAPTURE- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo que arceus los vieran como si no les hubiera entendido

\- porque quieren que mí hijo los capture?- pregunto un poco confundida

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y no se les endendia nada lo que hizo que arceus se enojara y creo golpeó a las más grandes dejándoles un chichón y vio a los más pequeños y las grandes le gritaron "VIEJA BRUJA" lo que hizo que se volviera a enojar creado una mini explosión que fue cuando ash y pikachu llegaron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y eso pasó- dijo arceus con una sonrisa

Ash estaba en shock por pokemon legendarios querían que él fuera su entrenador

\- ash con esto lograrás completar tu venganza hijo- dijo giratina que recién volvía del mundo distorsión sólo para ser noqueado por arceus por lo de la mañana

\- te lo mereces por lo de la mañana querido- dijo enojada con giratina mientras todos tenían una gota en la cabeza- de esto de si ash los captura o no lo veremos esta noche todos en la sala del origen ok?- todos asintieron asustados- ok vayan a descansar

Ash y pikachu se fueron a entrenar con los demás pokemon y habían tenido un gran avance tanto que algunos como squirtle, totodile, buizel y gible habían evolucionado

Llegada la noche todos fueron a la sala del origen ash y su familia y sus pokemon y los pokemon legendarios , se encontraban todos

\- bien primero lo primero, quien les dijo a estas urgidas y a los pequeños que ash estaba en alola?- todos y cada uno apunto su mano o pata hacia tapu Koko el cual dijo en susurro "traidores" mientras arceus lo veía muy enojada acercándose hacia el- TAPU KOKO- el estaba que se moría del miedo- ERES PEOR QUE GIRATINA CUANDO NO ME HACE CASO- todos tenían una gota en la cabeza y Giratina se sentía ofendido- quien te dijo que le dijeras a todos en donde estaba ash?

\- fueron todas las hembras dé aquí, nos obligaron a todos los machos de aquí que les avisáramos cuando apareciera ash y en qué región o nos iban a matar- dijo con miedo por lo que le podían hacer las hembras

\- niñas que les he dicho sobre amenazar a muerte a los demás por ash?- pregunto enojada

\- que esta mal - respondieron todas al unísono asustadas por arceus

\- bien segundo punto, ash puedes pasar- el mencionado pasó y las hembras se contuvieron de ir hacia el por lo que les podría hacer arceus- como sabrán mi hijo fue traición por aquellos que se hacían llamar su familia y esa maldita dé delia que todo esté tiempo desde que le deje a ash estuvo usando mi apellido- todos asintieron- bien ash se vengara de ellos ganando todas las ligas en las que perdió- escucho a giratina susurrando "todas" lo que la hizo enojar y lo golpeó- bien conforme valla nombrado su región pasen enfrente- todos asintieron- KANTO

\- quien de ustedes irá por ash y porque?- dio un paso al frente mew

\- iré porque lo amo- dijo la pequeña legendaria rosa y ash se sonrojo

\- JOHTO- fue el turno de los de johto

Dieron un paso suicune y celebi

\- como mew yo igual amo a ash- dijo suicune

\- y yo lo veo como un padre - dijo el pequeño legendario

\- HOENN

Sólo pasaron latias y jirachi

\- lo amamos- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

\- SINNOH

Pasaron azelf, cresselia, phione, manaphy y shaymin

\- lo amo- dijo cresselia

\- lo vemos como un padre

\- UNOVA

Avanzaron victini, virizion, keldeo, meloetta, genesect y la mewtwo hembra

\- lo amamos-dijeron virizion, meloetta y mewtwo

\- lo vemos cómo un padre- dijeron victini y genesect

\- quiero pelear junto a mi amigo- dijo keldeo

\- KALOS

Ahora avanzaron xerneas, diancie, zygarde y hoopa

\- lo amamos-dijeron xerneas y diancie

\- queremos pelear junto a un amigo- dijeron hoopa y zygarde

\- ALOLA

Avanzaron tapu lele, tapu fini, lunala, silvally y magearna

\- lo amamos-dijeron tapu lele y fini, lunala y magearna

\- quiero tener un gran entrenador

Ash estaba en shock al oír que tantos pokemon legendarios querían ir con el, algunas porque lo aman otros porque lo consideran su padre o quieren pelear al lado de su amigo pero solo silvally porque quiere tener un gran entrenador cómo el

\- si ya nadie tiene nada que decir ash te toca atrapara a los que quieren ir con tigo- dijo arceus

\- si mama- dijo para luego atrapar a todos los que querían ir con el

\- bien si eso es todo nos retiramos porque mi bebé tiene que ir mañana a la escuela

\- SI - dijeron en voz alta por lo dicho por arceus

\- ash que piensas por los sentimientos de las chicas

\- me tomaron por sorpresa pero creo poder aceptarlas a todos- dijo ash sin saber que todavía eran muchas más chicas

\- ok hijo pero no solo son las pokemon las que sienten algo por ti también humanas como lillie, mallow, Lana, harper y sarah y muchas más en las regiones

\- ash se paralizó al oír eso tanto que se desmayó sobre pikachu y el también se desmayó y arceus los levito a su habitación para que duerman tranquilos

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA..


	4. las clases continúan el inicio del harem

A la mañana siguiente ash y pikachu se despertaron y ash inmediatamente recordó lo dicho por su madre de que chicas en las todas las regiones que visitó sentían algo por el

-"ok hijo pero no son sólo las pokemon las que sienten algo por ti también humanas como lillie, mallow, lana, Harper y sarah y muchas más en las regiones"

Se quedó pensando unos minutos cuando su madre los llamó para desayunar y vio a todos sus pokemon en la gran sala y bayleef y snivy fueron y lo derribaron causando celos en las demás pokemon hembras mientras su madre sonreía porque ash al fin aceptaría los sentimientos de las chicas

\- ash hay algo que le quieras decir a las presentes?- pregunto arceus y ash suspiro pesadamente

\- bien chicas e decidido aceptar sus sentimientos- bayleef, snivy, lucario y gardevoir tuvieron una idea de a que se refería y lo volvieron a tirar abrazándolo y sujetándose a el mientras las demás se sentían celosas porque las 4 creían que se refería a ellas- baylee, snivy, gardevoir, lucario qué les pasa?

\- ash ellas también sienten algo por ti

Al escuchar eso las 4 pokemon descubrieron que ash estaba aceptaba los sentimientos de las otras y se pusieron un poco tristes pero luego ash las abrazo

\- bayleef snivy no sabía que ustedes también sentían algo por mi asi que también aceptaré sus sentimientos- eso las hizo felices- así que supongo que tengo varias parejas e mamá?- le preguntó

\- si pero por ser el hijo de arceus esta bien ash- le dijo arceus y esto alegro a las chicas y a su hijo porque sabía que no les rompería el corazón a las demás por ser hijo de arceus pero les tendría que decir ese secreto- aparte por ser guardián de aura necesitas varias parejas para asegurar tu legado- esto sorprendió a todos los presentes más a ash y lucario- lucario crees poder entrenar a mi ash para poder usar el aura?

\- (si señora,lo entrenaré se lo prometo)- dijo sonrojada

\- por favor no me digas señora diganme suegra o mamá para estar más cómodas ok?

\- ok mamá/suegra- dijeron las pokemon

\- bien ash te tienes que alistar para ir a la escuela, aceptar los sentimientos de tus amigas y lo mas difícil- dijo determinada con fuego en sus ojos mientras todos la veían de forma seria- decirles mi verdadera identidad y convencerlas de que no digan nada- todos se cayeron de espalda por lo último dicho

\- ok mamá, pero como les digo que me enteré de sus sentimientos?- pregunto confundido por ésa parte

\- les dirás mi identidad y que te lo dije

\- ok me voy a alistar- se fue a cambiar y volvió rápido

\- cuidate ash- le dijeron todas y ash se sorprendió de qué a todas las haya entendido

\- les entendí a todas- dijo y todos se sorprendieron- pero como?

\- eso se debe a mi ash- dijo arceus y se le quedaron viendo- te di el poder de entender a todos los pokemon

\- gracias mamá bueno vamos pikachu- los dos se fueron corriendo a la escuela y llegaron rápido y no se sentían cansados- que raro no me siento cansado y tu pikachu?

\- (para nada ash me siento bien)- luego noto que las tres compañeras de ash se acercaban- (ash tus amigas se acercan)

\- tienes razón pikachu las citaré a las 3 en el receso para decirles, que dices?- el ratón solo aceptó y ash se acercó a ellas- alola chicas

\- alola ash- dijeron las 3

\- chicas necesito decirles algo importante en el receso ok?- las 3 lo miraron y asintieron para que en ese momento sonará la campana y fueran al salón del profesor kukui

\- bueno alumnos hoy hablaremos de los pokemon que tienen una forma de alola

\- forma de alola,que es eso?- pregunto ash

\- que bueno que preguntas ash las formas de alola son formas de los pokemon que hacen que tengan diferentes formas y tipos- explico kukui- como por ejemplo raichu en kanto es del tipo eléctrico pero aquí en alola es del tipo eléctrico/psiquico

\- wow eso es fascinante

\- y no es el único pokemon de kanto con una forma de alola- dijo lillie- otro ejemplo sería mi vulpix níveo- saca al pokemon de su pokebola y esta salta a abrazar a su entrenadora que creia que era su madre- que es del tipo hielo

\- eso es fascinante lillie- dijo más asombrado

Las clases pasaron normalmente hasta que llegó el receso y ash se reunió con las chicas, estas se imaginaban lo que ash les diría

Lillie se imagino a ash diciéndoles que tiene novia y que no quería nada con ellas

Mallow pensaba que ash se les declararía

Lana se imaginaba que ash les diría que es el hijo de arceus y que tenía varias parejas pokemon y aceptaría los sentimientos de las 3 y tendría varias novias más por las demás regiones y que además puede entender a los pokemon

\- bien ash que nos vas a decir- pregunto mallow intrigada

\- bueno chicas yo- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por lana

\- eres el hijo de arceus y tienes a varias pokemon que te aman como tus parejas, además hay varias chicas por las demás regiones que te aman y aceptarás sus sentimientos y los nuestros y puedes entender a los pokemon

Lillie y mallow la veían con cara de"debes estar bromeando" mientras ash y pikachu la veían sorprendidos y con la boca bien abierta

\- si, cómo si eso fuera lo que nos iba a decir ash- dijo mallow cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

\- no básicamente acertó- dijo ash saliendo del asombro y mallow y lillie se le quedaron viendo asombradas- pero como lo supiste?

\- lo presentí- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y sacando la lengua, haciendo que ash y pikachu se cayeran de espalda

\- aceptarás los sentimientos de las 3?- preguntaron lillie y mallow al unísono y ash asintió- QUE BIEN- gritaron las 3 y se tiraron a besarlo

\- pero no son las únicas novias que obtendré hoy-las 3 chicas se le quedaron viendo confundidas y ash continuo-al parecer también las hermanas de lana también sienten algo por mi- al decir eso lana se paralizó

\- no puedo creer que mis hermanas se hayan enamorado de ti ash- dijo la de pelo azul agachada para luego verlo decidida- pero lo aceptaré siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo- lillie y mallow casi se caen para atrás al escuchar eso

Las clases concluyeron por el día y lillie y mallow se despidieron de ash con un beso mientras este seguía a lana a su casa

\- ya llegué- dijo lana entrando a su casa con ash

\- bienvenida hermana- dijeron las gemelas y cuando vieron a ash se le lanzaron encima gritando de alegría- ash que gustó que vengas!! Te queríamos decir algo!!-dijeron ambas

\- primero apartense de mi novio- al decir eso lana las gemelas se sintieron tristes y fueron a una esquina a llorar

\- que mal lana nos ganó- dijo sarah

\- lo se, que haremos sarah?- dijo ahora harper

\- niñas lana es mi novia pero aún así ella aceptó compartirme así que no estén tristes

\- como no lo estaremos, si lana es tu novia y te comparte con otras- dijeron ambas

\- si pero también aceptó sus sentimientos y si quieren también pueden ser mis novias- al oír eso las niñas se alegraron y le saltaron encima- eso es un si?

\- SII- dijeron ambas para besarlo en las mejillas

Luego ash se tuvo que despedir y lana lo beso en la boca y ash le correspondió el beso y procedió a retirarse a su casa

\- wow pikachu mamá se alegrará al saber que les correspondí a las chicas tal como me dijo- dijo entusiasmado

\- (si ash por fin estas en una relación haber si puedes soportar a las chicas en el día de la princesa que esta muy cerca)- al oír eso ash se asustó y pensó que todas lo estarían jalando de un lado a otro

\- tienes razón pikachu pero a ser hombrecito y prepararme para el día de la princesa

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa y vieron que había una mujer en la casa charlando con su madre así que sé acercaron

\- hola mamá

\- ash hijo que bueno que regresas te presento a la mamá de lillie la señora Lusamine Eather- dijo su madre presentando a la mujer

\- hola señora Lusamine- dijo ash de forma cortes aunque andaba pensando algo-(valla que es una mujer muy hermosa)

\- hola un gusto ash- dijo mientras también pensaba algo-(valla que es un joven hermoso)- pero por favor sólo díme lusamine que diciéndome señora me haces sentir vieja- dijo algo sonrojada

\- muy bien lusamine con esto resuelto te veo luego- dijo arceus

\- claro nos vemos luego claire- dijo para luego retirarse

\- y bien ash que tal te fue?- le preguntó

\- muy bien mama las chicas ahora son también mis novias

\- bien ash te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes- lo miro con forma tenebrosa- le dijiste que no podían decir mi identidad?

Ash se asustó porque había olvidado decírselos

\- lo lamento pero lo olvide- dijo asustado

\- bien me enojare contigo más tarde aquí esta tu sorpresa- le enseñó un extraño pokedex flotante que tenía cara

\- alola soy rotomdex, pero puedes decirme rotom- se presentó

\- alola rotom soy ash

\- información actualizada usuario ash

\- díme solo ash por favor

\- de acuerdo ash

Ash luego fue a su cuarto donde lo esperaban los pokemon que lo creían su padre

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	5. viejas enemigas llegan a alola

En una parte de la isla melé melé sé encontraban varias chicas de los antiguos equipos malvados extintos que se encontraban planeando como vengarse del azabache por hacer desaparecer los respectivos equipos a los que pertenecían

\- bien primero que nada- dijo la primera chica que usaba lentes y tenía el pelo morado y corto, se mostró con una cara seria y todas la veían igual- que gusto verlas chicas, las extrañe mucho- dijo matori cambiando su cara seria a una sonrisa y todas hicieron lo mismo

Luego de que terminarán de saludarse la segunda chica continuo hablando

\- bien ya dejando las formalidades tenemos que hacer pagar a nuestro objetivo en común, ash ketchum- todas asintieron por lo dicho por la segunda chica que tenía el cabello amarillo

\- pero que podemos hacer no tenemos pokemon- dijo la tercera chica de cabello verde agradeciendo que jessie no hubiera sido liberada de prisión

\- tienes toda la razón wendy por eso tenemos que atrapar pokemon y entrenarlos- dijo la primera que responde al nombre de matori- y si podemos que sean pokemon muy poderosos

\- yo quisiera reencontrarme con mi espeon/ariados- dijeron dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, una tenía el pelo rubio y la otra lo tenia platinado

Lo que no sabían las chicas es que sus antiguos pokemon se encontraban viviendo en la mansión de su enemigo ash ketchum y hay eran muy felices

\- bien chicas- empezó la quinta chica que vestía de rojo y tenía el pelo morado como la primera pero más claro- deberíamos descansar para mañana temprano buscar pokemon- todas asintieron

\- por cierto jupiter y mars ustedes que pokemon tenían?- les pregunto la segunda rubia de nombre annie

\- yo tenía un skuntank- dijo jupiter triste

\- y yo un purugly- dijo ahora mars llorando de una forma tierna agitando los brazos

Todas se durmieron sin saber que una mujer adulta había escuchado todo pero sin estar hay donde ellas mismas sí no en una mansión

De quién se trataba era de arceus la madre de ash y a ella no le gustaba la idea de que le fueran a hacer algo a su hijo así que sé teletransporto más tarde hacia donde estaban ellas y las teletransporto con ella a la mansión y les borró la memoria haciéndolas pensar que eran buenas personas y que estaban enamoradas de ash ya que arceus quería muchos nietos

La mañana llegó y ash junto a pikachu se despertaron temprano sin despertar a los demás y vieron que la escuela pokemon empezaría en 1 hora lo que les dio tiempo de desayunar y pikachu le puso mucha kétchup a su comida. Sin que los 2 lo supieran arceus llegó atrás de ellos y les dio un pequeño susto que hizo que saltaran asustados para voltear sosteniéndose el corazón y con la cara pálida-

\- mamá porque hiciste eso? Casi morimos del susto- dijo ash un poco enojado pero se sorprendió por el nuevo atuendo de su madre, el cual consistia en un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un chaleco blanco con lineas doradas, unas botas blancas igual con lineas oradas y una diadema similar a el aro dorado de arceus

\- no puedes morir hijo al menos no tan fácil, te preguntaste porque razón no morías en las aventuras peligrosas que tenias?- el azabache lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió- bueno, ahora lo sabes

\- por cierto mamá y esa ropa?- le preguntó por ver la nueva ropa que usaba

\- a pues verás, tengo 3 pares del vestido que viste cuando llegaste a alola y se ensuciaron así que use este del que tengo más pares- le respondió- por cierto hijo tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo para luego silbar y que 8 chicas salieran de una esquina y fueran hacia el azabache

Ash las reconoció de repente y pikachu les lanzó un atactrueno que las paralizó y despertó a todos en la casa, todos fueron corriendo y muchos al verlas empezaron a cargar sus ataques pero arceus subió las manos y los ataques de los pokemon se anularon

\- no las ataquen- dijo arceus viendo a todos fríamente- ellas ya no son malas personas

\- como éstas tan segura querida?- pregunto giratina enojado

\- porque borre sus recuerdos de que alguna vez fueran malas personas o de los equipos malvados que extinguió mi hijo

Todos se tranquilizaron al oír eso y luego 4 pokemon que vivían en la casa pasaron al frente y vieron a sus viajes entrenadoras y fueron a abrazarlas

\- ARIADOS/ESPEON/SKUNTANK/PURUGLY- gritaron 4 entrenadoras felices de ver a sus pokemon luego de tanto tiempo- TE EXTRAÑE

Todos quedaron viendo esa escena con pequeñas lágrimas saliéndoles para luego arceus retomar la palabra

\- ash ahora deberías darles la bienvenida a la familia- dijo viendo a ash

\- si mama- dijo para luego acercarse- bienvenidas a la familia chicas

Todas se alegraron al oír eso y saltaron a él chico y le llenaron la cara de besos para los celos de las chicas y el asco de los pequeños

\- ash, recuerda decirle a tus amigas que no deben decirle a nadie mi identidad ok jovencito?- le preguntó arceus

\- tranquila mamá lo are- dijo para luego ponerse a desayunar con todos en la casa

Llegadas las 7 ash y pikachu se fueron corriendo a la escuela y a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a las 3 compañeras de clase de ash y se acercaron a ellas

\- alola chicas- dijo ya junto a las chicas

\- alola ash- dijeron las 3 para luego besarlo de formas distintas y el correspondió, lillie le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y ash también se lo dio, mallow le dio uno en la boca y se lo devolvió,pero lana fue la más alocada de las 3 y le dio uno de lengua y para el enojo de las otras 2 vieron como lana y ash movían sus lenguas en la boca del otro

\- con eso es suficiente- dijeron lillie y mallow celosas

\- chicas tengo algo que decirles- los 4 fueron caminando al salón y cuando llegaron notaron que estaba vacío así que ash les procedió a explicar

Las 3 entendieron que no debían decir la identidad de la madre de ash

\- de acuerdo- dijo lillie

\- no le diremos a nadie- le siguió mallow

\- con una condición- dijo lana viendo a ash y las chicas vieron a lana- que me des otro beso- acto seguido ash estaba besando a lana para aumentar los celos de lillie y mallow

\- oye no es todo tuyo- dijeron para luego empezar a besarlo

\- por cierto hay algo más que les tengo que decir- las miro con algo de miedo- esta mañana aparecieron otras 8 novias- pensó que lo golpearían por decir eso pero sintió que lo abrazaban- no están molestas?

\- para nada- le contestaron- ash ya sabíamos que te tendríamos que compartir con mucha mujeres y aún así aceptamos ser tus novias- dijo lillie- si lillie tiene razón ash sí aceptamos eso es porque enserio te amamos- dijo mallow- a todo esto quienes son las 8 chicas- pregunto lana mientras sacaban a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas

\- son miembros de equipos malvados que desintegré- al oír eso las chicas se quedaron calladas un momento para luego ver al entrenador un poco enojadas- les puedo explicar chicas

\- EXPLICATE!!- le gritaron todavía enojadas

Ash les explico detalladamente y las chicas sé tranquilizaron

\- y eso paso- dijo ash todavía con miedo

\- tienes un buen corazón ash- dijo lillie a lo que lana y mallow asintieron

Luego empezaron las clases y cuando entró el profesor kukui llegó rotomdex volando por la ventana

\- rotom que haces aquí? deberías estar en casa- le dijo ash

\- lo siento ash pero tu mamá me envió para darte un mensaje- dijo con voz robótica para reproducir un vídeo

VÍDEO

Se podía apreciar a la mamá de ash y esta empezó a hablar

\- ash necesito que pases por unas vayas al mercado cuando acaben las clases y si quieres puedes pasar a atrapar un pokemon

FIN DEL VÍDEO

\- ash donde sacaste ese rotom pokedex?- le preguntó el profesor kukui

\- fue un regalo de mi mamá

\- y de donde sacaste ese aro z? no creo que allás pasado la gran prueba- le preguntó Kiawe

\- también fue un regalo de mi mamá

\- puedo analizar a este rotomdex- pregunto sofocles con un destornillador

\- no no puedes- dijo rotom asustado escondido atrás de ash

\- ash te podemos acompañar- preguntaron las chicas ganando un asentamiento de ash

Ya que terminaron las clases las chicas guiaron a ash al mercado y terminaron comprando muchas bolsas de vayas a lo cual ash se ofreció a cargarlas y ellas aceptaron para luego dirigirse al camino a la casa de ash que estaba por el monte y las chicas se asombraron con la belleza del bosque y se en contrario un rowlet que hace poco había nacido y fueron hacia su hogar para protegerlo y el muy agradecido quiso que ash lo capturara

Caminaron un rato más y vieron un pequeño rockruff muy herido y lo sanaron y este se sintió agradecido y los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta. Luego se encontraron con dos vulpix uno de kanto y el otro de alola que eran maltratados por miembros del equipo skull que eran los mismos de la ves que ash llegó a la escuela pokemon así que ash los enfrento y salieron volando al estilo equipo rocket cuando eran derrotados y estos dos fueron con ash

Al fin habían llegado a la casa de ash y se asombraron ya que por dentro era más grande de lo que aparentaba y vieron a varios pokemon y a 8 chicas saltar asía ash

\- te extrañamos ash/papa- las chicas quedaron desconcertadas y luego un poco molesta cuando oyeron a varios pokemon decirle a ash papá

\- como que papa?- dijeron el trio de chicas de alola viendo a ash- ash explicate- luego de que ash les explicara ellas estaban calmadas pero rojas de vergüenza por pensar otra cosa

\- hijo, que bueno que trajiste muchas bayas- dijo arceus- a hola chicas

\- alola señora clair- dijeron las 3 felices

\- chicas entiendan que no le tendran que decir mi secreto a nadie ok?- las tres asintieron y arceus se retiró a preparar la comida y vio a un rockruff por afuera y de la cocina y lo dejó entrar mientras ash sacaba a sus nuevos pokemon

\- ash hay algo que te queremos preguntar- dijeron las chicas

\- que cosa chicas?

\- nos podría decir que piensa nuestro pokemon de nosotras?

Uno a uno los pokemon le iban diciendo a ash, cuando uno le decía el se lo decía

\- lillie níveo piensa que eres una entrenadora muy inteligente y que seguro podrías llegar a ser tan importante como tú madre

\- enserio gracias níveo- le agradecía a níveo mientras lo abrazaba

\- mallow steenee cree que eres una gran cocinera y que sin duda tus platillos son deliciosos

\- gracias steenee yo también creo que eres una gran cocinera

\- lana popplio piensa que eres un poco aterradora aveces y un poco tsundere pero el cree que eres una gran amiga aún así

\- gracias popplio y por tu honestidad te prepararé algo llegando a casa- el pequeño se alegro al oír eso y llegó arceus con comida para todos

Luego de comer las chicas y sus pokemon se fueron a sus casas y arceus se acercó a ash

\- ash sin duda este pokemon que trajiste es muy lindo

\- cual de todos?- pregunto al no saber a cuál se refería

\- a este rockruff

\- así que me seguiste e pequeño- rockruff sólo asintió y le dijo a ash que lo atrapara y este lo hizo

\- no esta mal hijo cuatro pokemon en un día es asombroso

\- gracias- dijo para todos irse a entrenar y que algunos mas pudieran evolucionar como oshawott,palpitoed y scraggy, también pudo controlar un poco sus poderes de aura y conoció a los pokemon de alola hasta que se hizo de noche y fueron a dormir mañana sería un nuevo día después de todo

En la mañana ash estaba platicando con su mamá si debería empezar en kanto como la última vez

\- porque no participas en la liga alola quien sabe podrías volverte el primer campeon de la región

\- pero que necesito para participar y cuando es?

\- es en 2 meses y tienes que ganar las pruebas de las 4 islas

\- muy bien mi primera liga será la de alola

Con esto en mente ash sabía cómo empezar su venganza y que todos aquellos que lo traicionaron se tragarán sus palabras

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	6. preparándose para la liga

El día siguiente ash se levanto sintiendo algo pesado sobre el y vio que se trataba de mars y latias a cada lado, latias del lado derecho y mars del lado izquierdo

-"cuando habrán venido a mi cuarto"- se preguntaba mentalmente ash

Al pasar unos minutos las 2 chicas se despertaron y cada una le dio un beso rápido para luego bajar a desayunar y se encontraron a una arceus preparando el desayuno siendo ayudada por el pequeño rowlet

\- ash, latias, mars que bueno que despiertan. Ayudenme a poner la mesa- les pidió y estos aceptaron

Luego todos empezaron a llegar a desayunar y cuando terminaron ash se dispuso a alistarse para que el junto a pikachu, rowlet, los 2 vulpix y rockruff fueran a la escuela. Una vez llegaron fue recibido por sus compañeros de clase y kiawe y sofocles se sorprendieron por los pokemon que había atrapado su amigo

\- wow ash donde los atrapaste?- pregunto sofocles sorprendido por ver a ambos vulpix

\- cierto ash y de donde sacaste este vulpix rojo? los vulpix de alola son blancos-le preguntó kiawe sosteniendo al vulpix y este le lanzo un lanzallamas en señal de que lo bajara

\- los atrape ayer después de la escuela en el bosque y a este vulpix fue suerte supongo- le respondió ash y él vulpix se sintió alagado- por cierto kiawe, ayer mencionaste algo sobre una gran prueba me podrías explicar?

\- claro ash la gran prueba es una prueba en donde tienes que derrotar a un pokemon más grande de lo normal llamado pokemon dominante y este té da un cristal z y luego puedes retar al kahuna de la isla para poder ganar otro cristal z y un aro z- termino de explicar kiawe- porque tan interesado en el tema ash?

\- quiero hacer la gran prueba para poder participar en la liga alola

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, estaban a punto de hablar pero sonó la campana

\- chicos hoy hablaremos de la liga alola que se hará en dos meses- dijo el profesor kukui y sé sorprendieron por que de eso mismo estaban hablando hace poco

\- profesor kukui- dijo ash levantando la mano y este le dio la palabra- como me puedo inscribir a la liga?

\- buena pregunta ash, primero tienes que hacer las pruebas de las islas y ya que las ganes estarás inscrito- le dijo kukui- te interesa inscribirte ash?

\- si profesor- dijo entusiasmado

\- alguien más quisiera participar en la liga alola?- pregunto y no hubo respuesta- de acuerdo ash te deseo suerte en las pruebas de las islas, serán difíciles

\- muy bien profesor- dijo ash decidido

Las clases pasaron con normalidad y al final de estas el profesor le dijo donde podría encontrar al pokemon dominante y sus 3 admiradoras lo siguieron para ver su batalla

Al fin pudo llegar a él lugar donde se encontraba el pokemon dominante que resultó ser un gumshoos gigante y lo derroto usando solo a pikachu y obtuvo un normastal z

\- felicidades ash- dijeron lana, lillie y mallow con vestidos de animadoras y pompones que sacaron de la nada

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que las invitó a dormir a su casa, ya que llegaron cada una llamó a su casa y aceptaron que pasarán la noche en casa de ash, aunque harper y sarah estaban celosas por esto

Ash se dispuso a entrenar para la liga alola y para retar al kahuna de la isla melé melé llamado kaudan

\- mamá sabes donde se encuentra el kahuna de esta isla?

\- claro hijo, vive por el camino a la ciudad y se especializa en tipo lucha

\- muy bien mañana lo iré a retar- dijo y se fue a dormir

Como el día anterior sintió algo pesado cuando despertó pero esta vez eran lana, bayleef y las dos vulpix, no quería despertarlas así que sé volvió a dormir y despertó un poco tarde y vio que todo el tiempo se había detenido y frente a él apareció celebi

\- buenos días papá, la abuelita arceus me dijo que si podía congelar el tiempo hasta que despertaras porque ya se te hacía tarde y no despertabas- dijo celebi

\- hace cuanto fue eso?- pregunto el azabache

\- como 15 minutos

\- ok gracias celebi

\- de nada papá

Ash se alistó rápido y cuando terminó celebi descongeló el tiempo y ash junto a sus pokemon y sus amigas se fueron a la escuela

\- alola alumnos

\- ALOLA

\- ash que tal te fue con el pokemon dominante?- le preguntó el profesor

\- muy bien profesor me gané un normastal z- dijo mostrando el cristal z

\- felicidades ash, ahora puedes retar al kahuna kaudan

\- muy bien hoy lo retare

Luego continuaron las clases y una vez terminada la escuela todos acompañaron a ash para ver su gran prueba

Una vez llegaron a la casa de kaudan este aceptó el reto de ash y pasaron a un campo para la batalla, kaudan eligió a un crabrawler y ash a rowlet y ganó usando picotazo y follaje, luego kaudan eligió a hariyama y rowlet perdió así que ash decidió enviar a pikachu el cual ganó usando el movimiento z del tipo normal

Kaudan le estaba por dar el cristal z tipo lucha pero escucharon a tapu koko y hubo una corriente de aire que hizo que se taparan y cuando vieron el cristal z este ahora era un electrium z

En la noche hubo una gran fiesta y habían ido las chicas de la mansión ketchum excepto las legendarias y los legendarios que enserio querían ir pero no podían debido al alboroto que podían causar así que las que eran las novias de ash se dispusieron a limpiar

Luego de que regresarán a sus casas y lillie, mallow y lana fueran invitadas a quedarse a dormir en casa de ash. Este se había dormido y a mitad de la noche sintió algo cálido, una sensación increíble y se despertó para ver a lana desnuda y con su pene en la boca

\- lana que estás haciendo?!- pregunto exaltado

\- no es obvio lo voy a hacer con mi novio, consideralo una recompensa por pasar tu gran prueba- dijo para seguir chupando el pene de ash a una velocidad rápida para que ash se corriera en su boca y se lo tragara todo- sabes muy bien ash

\- gracias lana haber que tal sabes tú- dijo para empezar a lamerle la vagina

Lana se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo y en unos minutos se corrió en la cara de ash y este se tragó los jugos que soltó

\- bien ash hora del evento principal- dijo lana para acostarse de piernas abiertas mostrando su vagina virgen- bien ash ve despacio ya que es mi primera vez

Ash la penetró de un solo empujón y lana sólo lágrimas dolor al sentir que perdía su virginidad, al cabo de unos minutos ella le dio una señal a ash para que se moviera y empezó lento para luego ir subiendo la velocidad

\- si ash...dame...más...que rico...- decía lana al sentir a ash dentro de ella

\- estas muy apretada lana y se siente muy rico

Al cabo de unos minutos sentían que llegaban al climax

\- lana me voy a correr- aviso ash

\- en mi...haslo dentro ash...- le suplicó lana y ambos llegaron al climax

Lo que no notaron ambos es que lillie y mallow los estuvieron viendo mientras lo hacían

A la mañana siguiente ash se despertó y vio a lana desnuda junto a él pero lo más extraño fue que en una cama pequeña que antes no estaba hay había una niña pequeña dormida hací que ash despertó a lana

\- lana despierta- le dijo bajo para no despertar a la pequeña

\- buenos días ash- dijo para darle un beso-

\- lana hay una pequeña niña atrás de ti- le dijo ash haciendo que lana pegara un grito que se oyó en la mansión y todos fueron a ver que pasaba

Las mujeres y las hembras quedaron en shock al ver a ash y a lana desnudos y en la misma cama y luego se llenaron de celos al ver que lana se había llevado la virginidad de ash

\- quien es esa pequeña?- preguntaron varios de los presentes hai y apareció dialga en una forma mas pequeña

\- esa es la hija de ash y lana, y la e traído del futuro como me ordenaron- dijo dialga

\- y quien te ordeno que la trajeras si se puede saber dialga?- dijo arceus enojada y dialga la veía con una gota en la cabeza

\- usted señora- dijo y arceus se acordó de eso

\- hay es cierto, yo te pedí que ya que mi hijo tuviera relaciones con ellas que trajeras sus hijos del futuro- dijo arceus avergonzada y todos se fueron de espalda

\- esa pequeña es mi hija con ash entonces?- pregunto lana en shock y la niña empezó a despertar- y cómo se llama?

\- madre yo me llamo suiren- contestó la niña y las mujeres sintieron ternura para luego algunas desmayarse- que les pasó a mis tías?

\- nada solo se desmayaron- dijo arceus- vaya que eres muy linda suiren

\- gracias abuelita

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	7. conviviendo con lana y suiren

Ya todo se había calmado en la mansión ketchum y los que se desmayaron ya habían recobrado la consciencia todos se encontraban desayunando en silencio mientras ash y lana le daban de comer a la pequeña suiren

\- ash, espero que te hagas responsable de mí y suiren- le dijo lana

\- claro que lo haré lana, después de todo tu eres una de mis novias y suiren es mi pequeña hija, no las puedo dejar como si nada y no aceptar la responsabilidad de mis acciones- las chicas se sorprendieron por la madurez de ash

\- lana- le llamó arceus- creo que lo mejor sería que suiren se quedé en la mansión para que tu madre no quiera matar a ash por tu ya sabes que- lana solo se sonrojo y estuvo de acuerdo- bien ash que harás hoy

\- creo que pasaré el día conviviendo con lana y suiren- dijo calmado- sería lo justo no?

\- si ash- dijo lana- y que les parecería si vamos a la playa?

Suiren y ash aceptaron porque no se les ocurría otra forma de pasar la tarde

La playa, para su suerte, estaba vacía así que lana y suiren se fueron a cambiar y traían un traje de baño idéntico sólo que suiren usaba unos flotadores para el agua y ash se asombro por ver a lana en traje de baño que incluso se empezaba a animar pero no podía por 2 razones. 1: porque estaba suiren presente y 2: había la posibilidad de que alguien pasará y los viera, así que sólo se limitaron a jugar y a nadar

Luego de un rato los 3 estaban cansados sentados debajo de la sombra de unas palmeras

\- que cansado estoy- dijo ash

\- si yo también- dijo lana

\- pues que raro porque en el futuro pueden durar más haciéndolo que todo lo que hemos jugado hoy- dijo suiren y sus padres se sonrojaron que parecían tomates

\- suiren, no deberías decir esas cosas- la regaño lana- y como sabes todo eso?

\- bueno, pues hay veces en las que me mandaban a dormir temprano porque decían que posiblemente me darían un hermanito, y ya que estaba dormida me levantaba porque siempre gritabas que papá te diera más duro. Y nunca me dieron ese hermanito ni tu ni la abuela- concluyó suiren

\- COMO QUE TU ABUELA?- pregunto exaltada lana

\- bueno, casi siempre nos visita la abuela y cuando lo hace la invitas a que se les una- ash y lana quedaron en shock al oír que lana invitaba a su propia madre a que se les uniera

\- PERO PORQUE?- volvió a preguntar

\- pues tu siempre la apreciaste mucho y sentía celos de que papá te complaciera bastante

\- cambiemos de tema- dijo lana para que luego les sonará el estómago a los 3- creo que deberíamos comer algo

Los 3 se vistieron y fueron a comprar 3 helados y ni uno noto que la madre de lana se acercaba por detrás de ellos

\- que tal tu helado suiren?- pregunto ash

\- esta delicioso- le contestó

\- que bueno que te guste, tenemos que regresar a la casa hija- dijo lana

\- ok mama- cuando suiren se volteo se encontró con los ojos de su abuela- o pero si es la abuela

A lana y a ash se les heló la sangre al oír eso y giraron lentamente para encontrarse a nereida viéndolos enojada

\- COMO QUE ABUELA, ASH KETCHUM QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJA DÍMELO AHORA- exclamó súper cabreada

Ash le tuvo que explicar lo que a las demás chicas y que suiren había sido enviada del futuro y nereida no se la creia así que la tuvieron que llevar a su casa y descubrió que lo que dijeron era verdad

\- ash lamento mucho haberme enojado así con ustedes- dijo más tranquila- pero entiendan que como madre me tengo que comportar como tal- dijo abrazando a ash, a lana y a suiren

Luego que se le pasará el enojo prometió no contar el secreto de su amiga, pero luego todo se fue al carajo por culpa de suiren

\- entonces mama, si me podrían dar otro hermanito? no mi importa si es tuyo o de la abuela

A nereida le regresó el enojo y luego de otra explicación por parte de suiren se calmó pero estaba roja de vergüenza al igual que todas las chicas y pokemon

\- no puedo creer que me apoyes en eso hija- dijo viendo a lana para que se le quitara lo rojo y abrazara a ella y a ash dejándolos entre sus grandes pechos- gracias hija, yernito

\- bien con eso resuelto- dijo arceus- ash que chica sigue ahora

Todas se sonrojaron por lo dicho por la diosa

\- este...mamá no te parece temprano para decir eso?- le preguntó ash

\- no ash, no es temprano ya van a ser las 8 de la noche- dijo viendo el reloj y nereida se exalto

\- las 8 de la noche, bueno ash, hija nos vemos mañana, tengo que ir con harper y sarah- dijo preocupada- no quiero que quemen la casa... otra vez- todos tenían una gota en la cabeza- a por cierto suiren, puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras, eres bienvenida

\- lo haré abuelita- dijo levantando el brazo

\- hasta pronto ash- dijo nereida para darle un beso cerca de la boca, molestando a las chicas y más a lana

\- y bueno hijo?- le volvió a preguntar arceus- ya decidiste lo tendré que hacer por ti

Ash exalto para ver a su madre pensando un rato

\- bien ya que no respondes, esta noche te toca con lillie y mallow

Los 3 se sonrojaron muy fuerte

\- espero que mañana en la mañana tenga 2 nuevos nietos- dijo sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados

Los 3 suspiraron derrotados y se fueron al cuarto

\- y bien chicas que quieren hacer primero?- pregunto ash

\- ya se, lillie ponte en 4 frente a la cama- dijo mallow y lillie lo hizo para luego mallow subir su falda y bajarle las bragas

\- MALLOW- dijo exaltada lillie

\- y bien ash, que te parecen el trasero y la vagina de lillie?- le preguntó guiñando y sacando la lengua

\- son preciosos- dijo para luego acercarse y empezar a lamerle la vagina a lillie

\- ah...ah...ah...que rico se siente ash- luego se quitó el vestido y quedó desnuda

Mallow no perdió la oportunidad y le empezó a lamer el pezon derecho y le masajeaba el izquierdo

\- ah... si siguen...hací yo...- no pudo terminar porque se corrió en la cara de ash- lo siento ash

\- descuida sabes muy bien- su respuesta alegro a lillie- quieres hacer otra cosa primero o vamos al plato principal?

\- al plato principal ash, por favor

Ash acercó su pene a lillie y la penetró de una embestida. Lillie lloraba por el dolor de ya no ser virgen pero mallow la besaba para que no se concentrará tanto en el dolor y le sobaba las tetas

\- ash, ya puedes ir rápido, ya no siento dolor- le dijo y ash fue dando velocidad a sus embestidas- ah que rico ash más rápido se siente bien

Ash se movía cada vez mas rápido y lillie sentía que pronto llegaría al climax

\- ash ya casi terminó

\- yo también lillie, ya casi terminó, lo quieres dentro?

\- si ash haslo, dentro por favor

Ash ni lento ni perezoso acelero el paso y terminó eyaculando dentro de lillie para luego salir de ella

\- ash estuviste increíble

\- gracias lillie- dijo para luego luego ver a mallow- bueno mallow tu sigues

Mallow se arco y se desvistió y se pusieron en la posición del 69 y terminaron rápido

\- mallow hagamoslo ya para dormir

\- ok ash

Mallow noto ser más experta que lillie por haberla visto hace poco y ash terminó dentro de ella y los dos se desmayaron

En la mañana en la cama pequeña en la que había aparecido suiren ahora habían aparecido 2 niñas la primera se peinaba cómo mallow pero era rubia (Serena, de sailor moon)

Y la segunda se peinaba cómo lillie, pero sin las coletas y tenía el pelo verde oscuro (Setsuna, de sailor moon)

\- lillie, mallow despierten- les dijo ash en susurro

\- buenos días ash- dijeron al unísono para luego besarlo

\- chicas, ya aparecieron sus hijas

Las pequeñas se despertaron y mallow y lillie pensaron que la que se peinaba cómo ellas era su hija

\- mama- dijeron las dos para luego la rubia abrazar a lillie y la peli verde a mallow

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	8. dos chicas se unen a la familia

En el aeropuerto de la región alola había llegado un avión de la región kalos de donde se bajaba una hermosa mujer peli rosa que tenía que dirigirse al centro pokemon

\- " espero que lo que me allá dicho mi prima sea cierto, de que el esta en esta región"- fueron los pensamientos de la peli rosa para dirigirse al centro pokemon

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ASH

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a las hijas de lillie y mallow, y la pequeña suiren fue a abrazarlas

\- usagi, setsuna que alegría verlas- dijo la pequeña abrazándolas

\- suiren!- dijeron las identificadas como usagi y setsuna correspondiendo el abrazo- que gusto verte hermana- todos quedaron enternecidos por la muestra de afecto de las chicas y luego las 2 vieron a su abuela y saltaron a abrazarla- abuelita- dijeron ambas felices, con unas cuantas lágrimas

\- ya, ya tranquilas- las tranquilizó

Luego de que todo eso pasara todos estaban desayunando y lillie y mallow le daban de comer a sus hijas, a pesar de que ya eran mayores y sentían vergüenza por eso, pero las demás chicas miraban con ternura y celos porque ellas querían ser las próximas en tener una hija con ash, entonces arceus sintió que una chica estaba buscando a ash y esta ideó un plan para que se reencontrarán

\- ash?- lo llamó

\- si mamá?

\- podrías ir al centro pokemon por una medicina para dolor?

\- para que mamá?

\- para tu padre- dijo para ver a giratina con un chichón en la cabeza

\- ok mama- dijo ash con una gota en la cabeza para luego ir al centro pokemon

Una vez que llegó, entró y saludo a la enfermera joy y a sus pokemon

\- alola enfermera joy- dijo con su habitual sonrisa

\- alola ash- le devolvió el gesto y sus pokemon tambiém

\- alola blissey, alola comfey

\- (alola ash)- le saludaron los dos pokemon

\- que se te ofrece ash?- pregunto la enfermera

\- vine por una medicina para el dolor

\- ok ahora te lo traigo- acto seguido se retiró a buscar la medicina

Ash se quedó conversando con las pokemon hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro y el pensó que era la enfermera joy de la isla pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era una enfermera joy de la región kalos

\- ash que alegría volver a verte- le dijo la enfermera mientras ash la veía confundido por no saber qué enfermera era

\- disculpa pero, eres una enfermera joy de kalos cierto?

\- si, ya no te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó triste con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

\- si, solo que no recuerdo que enfermera joy eres- le dijo con total sinceridad

\- bien ash, tal vez esto te haga recordar- dijo para sacar una pokebola y de esta salió un audino con una mega piedra

\- ahora si te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

\- claro, eres la joy que ayude cuando me dirigía hacia ciudad snowbell- dijo recordándola- que tal te a ido joy?- la enfermera bajo un poco la cabeza

\- cerraron el centro pokemon por ser una ruta no muy transitada- dijo decaída

\- lo lamento enserio- dijo dándole un abrazo para que se desahogara- y díme que hacen aquí en alola?

\- vine a ver a mi prima- dijo para luego ir acercándose a la cara de ash- y para ver a mi caballero- le dio un beso que ash correspondió

El beso duro un minuto y se separaron por la falta de aire

\- y que tal las cosas con audino?- dijo viendo al pokemon que también sentía algo por el desde que ayudó que ella y joy fueran amigas

\- bien mejor que la última vez que nos vimos- dijo recordando cuando ellas dos se pelearon en frente de ash, sus "amigos" y el profesor sycamore

\- y que hay de ti, que ases en esta región?- le preguntó ahora joy

\- ando viviendo aquí con mis padres- al escuchar eso a joy se le subió el color rojo a la cara

\- puedo ir a conocerlos?- pregunto como si fuera una niña pequeña con estrellas en los ojos

\- si pero primero, tengo que recoger una medicina para el dolor- luego regresó la encargada del centro pokemon y los dos se retiraron

Ambos iban caminando y joy le preguntó que tal le había ido y ash le contó cómo lo traicionaron

\- ash, lo lamento no lo sabía

\- descuida joy ya quedó en el pasado, ya lo supere

\- ash me puedes decir joyline, no necesitas llamarme joy- le dijo

\- ok joyline, ya vamos a llegar

Ya que llegaron joyline se asombro por ver la casa por fuera, pero más se asombro por ver por dentro ya que era más grande por dentro que por fuera

\- PAPA- gritaron 3 niñas para ir a abrazarlo

A joyline y a audino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a 3 niñas decirle papá a ash y luego se pusieron tristes

\- hola tía joyline- dijeron las 3 y joyline se pregunto como sabían su nombre- hola tía audino

Tanto joyline como audino estaban confundidas y le preguntaron que pasaba a ash

\- bien primero joyline hay algo que tengo que decirte- en cuanto dijo eso aparecieron sus padres en sus formas pokemon pero más pequeñas- soy el hijo de arceus y de giratina- joyline y audino se sorprendieron tanto que se desmayaron y pasaron unos minutos para que se despertaran

\- que pasó?- preguntaron las dos cuando se despertaron y luego vieron a arceus y a giratina tomar forma humana- supongo que lo que me dijiste es cierto ash

\- hací es joyline, tienes que guardar este secreto- le dijo ash y ella asintió- bien segundo- volteo a ver a sus novias, tanto humanas como pokemon- todas ellas son mis novias- luego volteo a ver a los pokemon que lo consideran un padre- esos pokemon me consideran su padre- y luego vio a las hijas de mallow, lana y lillie- y esas tres niñas son mis hijas y vienen del futuro- volvió a ver a sus novias- pero aún faltan muchas más chicas

\- eso quiere decir que tienen tu propio harem y aceptaron compartirte?- pregunto joyline

\- si exacto- le respondió viéndola

\- ME PUEDO UNIR?- preguntaron joyline y audino al mismo tiempo

\- claro las aceptó a ti y a audino- joyline vio a su amiga pokemon con poco de shock y luego se lanzó a la cara de ash para besarlo y audino la vio enojada así que la quito con celos y ella también beso a ash

\- bien decidido- dijo arceus y todos la miraron confundidos- ash esta noche le toca a joyline y a audino- quedaron en shock y las chicas que no habían tenido una oportunidad de estar con ash aún, dijeron "ya quiero que sea mi turno"

La mañana pasó tranquila desde ese momento y ya se hacía de tarde y joyline y audino andaban de empalagosas por al fin estar con él hombre que tanto amaban

\- haber ash di "ahh"- dijo joyline mientras le acercaba del pan dulce que andaba comiendo

-ahh- ash abrió la boca y le dio una mordida al pan para encelar a las chicas y a audino

Todas las chicas habían aceptado que con quién decidiera arceus que pasaría el día su hijo lo permitirían y no se interpondrían

\- audino audino(toma ash abre la boca)- ash la abrió y dio un mordisco al pan que tenía audino, a joyline no le parecía extraño que ash pudiera entender a los pokemon porque lo descubrió en el transcurso del día y le dio poca importancia

Llegada la hora de dormir joyline y audino se llevaron a ash al cuarto como si estuvieran en celo

\- bien ash, esta noche nos harás verdaderas adultas a audino y a mi- audino apoyo a su amiga y ash sólo aceptó

\- muy bien joyline como tú quieras- dijo para quitarle el vestido de enfermera y empezar a chuparle el pecho izquierdo y debes en cuando morderle el pezon mientras audino hacia lo mismo con el derecho

\- ah...ah...ash... audino...se siente...muy bien- la enfermera se sentían en el cielo y anuncio que pronto llegaría al climax- ash... audino...estoy... cerca- ambos continuaron y joyline llegó al climax- ahhhhh- a parte de que le salieran fluidos de la vagina también le salio leche de los pezones y ash y audino se lo tragaron gustosos

\- wow joyline, tu leche esta deliciosa, no es así audino?- la mencionada asintió feliz y procedió a besar a ash el cual devolvió el beso

\- ash, también me podrías besar y dar un poco de mi leche?- ash asintió y chupo su pecho derecho para sacarle un poco de leche y luego besarla para darsela- tenías razón, mi leche si esta deliciosa- luego volteo a ver a audino- me pregunto como sabrá la de audino?

\- lo sabremos después de hacerlo e joyline?- le dijo ash para luego besarla y quitarle las bragas- lista joyline?- dijo mientras acercaba su pene a su entrada

\- lista ash- dijo con una expresión de miedo porque sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa mientras sostenía la mano de audino

\- bien aquí voy- dijo ash para luego para entrar en joyline de una sola embestida

\- auch- a joyline le salieron lágrimas de dolor y apretada fuerte la mano de audino que también sentía dolor

\- tranquila joyline, no me moveré hasta que me digas- pasaron unos minutos y joyline le avisó a ash que se podía mover y este fue dando embestidas lentas y luego rápidas para el deleite de joyline

\- ah que rico se siente ash más por favor más- le pedía a gritos y este aceleraba el ritmo

\- joyline eres hermosa- dijo mientras la embestía y jugaba con sus grandes pechos para excitar más a joyline- joyline siento que me voy a correr

\- en mi ash, hasme la mamá de tus hijos- ambos se aproximaban y cuando pasó joyline estaba muy cansada- estuviste increíble ash, ahora a audino si?

Audino se acercó cuando ash salió de su entrenadora y lo empezó a besar de lengua mientras su vagina se mojaba más y mas

\- alto, joyline recuerdas que querías saber a qué sabe la leche de audino?- pregunto ash y ella asintió- bien ahora lo sabremos- ambos se fueron con un pecho ash con el derecho y joyline con el izquierdo y audino también lacto y su leche era mejor que la de joyline- wow joyline la leche de audino esta mas sabrosa que la tuya- audino se alegro al oír eso

\- es cierto ash, audino quieres un poco?- el pokemon aceptó y joyline chupo el pecho otra vez y le dio a audino de su propia leche

\- audino audino (bueno ash hora del plato principal)- dijo abriendo sus labios vaginales y ash le penetró de una embestida pero a audino se le fue el dolor rápido-(que rico ash que rico más rápido por favor)

Pedía a gritos, que bueno que arceus hubiera echo la habitación de su hijo insonorizada para cuándo estuviera con una de sus novias para que sus hijas no oyeran nada que las pudiera traumar

\- audino me voy a correr

\- audino audino (en mi ash en mi)- le suplicó y ash se corrió en su vagina y los 3 se quedaron dormidos

En la mañana ash vio que esta vez eran 2 camas pequeñas junto a la suya y decidió despertar a las chicas

\- joyline, audino despierten- ambas despertaron y ash y joyline se asombraron por ver a una chica en vez de audino y gritaron tan fuerte que despertaron a los presentes en la casa

\- porque tanto escándalo?- preguntaron todos agotados por haberse levantado de golpe y luego vieron a la chica y se asombraron

\- eh que pasa porque me ven así?- pregunto la chica un poco incómoda

\- quien eres tu?

\- soy yo, audino- dijo audino y a todos se les cayó la mandíbula- que les pasa están bien?

\- audino, enserio eres tu?- pregunto joyline

\- si porque?- luego se da cuenta que es humana y pega un grito que despierta a las 3 pequeñas

\- porque tanto escándalo?- preguntaron dos niñas peli rosas que apuntaban a ser las hijas de joyline, una más grande que la otra y otra con el cabello rosa con amarillo que parecía ser la hija de audino

\- disculpen niñas?- les hablo joyline y las dos se extrañaron porque su mamá les decía niñas como si fueran unas desconocidas en vez de decirles hijas o llamarlas por sus nombres- quienes son y cómo se llaman?

\- somos tus hijas madre- dijeron al mismo tiempo- yo me llamo marnie joy- dijo la peli rosa mayor- y yo paige joy- se presentó ahora la pequeña

\- y tu como te llamas?- pregunto audino a la tercera niña

\- yo me llamo maria- se presento- y soy tu hija

Joyline y audino se sorprendieron por las niñas y luego las 3 vieron a su abuela y la fueron a abrazar

\- ABUELA- las tres la abrazaron

\- ash, gracias por darme tantas nietas- dijo y su hijo asintió

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio y vestimenta negra buscando a una peli rubia

\- lillie espero que estés bien- dijo el rubio

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	9. planeando la siguiente prueba

Luego de que todo se aclarará en la residencia ketchum una ves más, todos procedieron a desayunar, y la pequeña paige, que no podía comer comida sólida por su corta edad era alimentada por su madre que le tenía que dar leche directa de sus pechos, se encontraban desayunando cuando ash tubo la idea de ir a pasear con lillie y usagi porque su hija quería pasar tiempo con sus padres, esta se alegro y procedieron a irse

\- papá, gracias por traerme a recorrer la ciudad- dijo usagi emocionada

\- no hay de que usagi- le dijo su padre mientras lillie lo abrazaba del brazo derecho como si fuera la típica novia celosa y cuando iban pasando por el centro vieron a un joven con un lycanroc rojo ganándole a un entrenador con un Blastoise como si no fuera la gran cosa

\- oye mama, no es el tío gladio?- pregunto usagi

\- si, lo es hija, lo quieren pasar a saludar?- los dos asintieron y bajaron a saludar- gladio que tal?

\- hola lillie como te a ido?- le preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de su hermanita y luego vio a usagi- y quien es esta chica?

\- me a ido bien, y en cuanto a quien es esta chica- dijo para luego abrazar a ash de una forma muy melosa- bueno ella es...-

\- yo soy usagi tío gladio- dijo sin saber los problemas en los que metería a su padre

\- un momento, tío gladio?- dijo y luego vio al tipo del que todavía seguía sujetada su hermana- que le hiciste a mi hermana maldito?- pregunto furioso sacando a lycanroc y a una umbreon de sus respectivas pokebolas- umbreon pulso oscuro, lycanroc roca afilada

Los dos pokemon usaron sus respectivos ataques pero antes de que llegaran la pequeña usagi lanzó un aura esfera de sus manos y detuvo los ataques que iban hacia su padre sorprendiendo no sólo a gladio si no también a sus padres y a varios que iban pasando

\- usagi- comenzó a decir lillie para que la mencionada se volteara a verla- como hiciste eso?- pregunto aún sorprendida

\- recuerdas que mi papá es guardián de aura?- le preguntó y lillie asintió- bueno yo y mis hermanas que venimos del futuro también podemos usar el aura por ser su descendencia

Gladio se sorprendió por lo que dijo la pequeña usagi dé que venía del futuro y de que el chico que intento matar hace un momento sea un guardián de aura, pero luego le volvió la ira porque usagi mencionó que tenía varias hermanas que también venían del futuro

\- disculpa pero, me podrías decir tu nombre?- pregunto gladio viendo a ash

\- soy ash ketchum

\- usagi, verdad?- la mencionada asintió- las demás hermanas que mencionaste, son hijas de lillie?- usagi negó y a gladio se enojo

\- no, mis hermanas que están en este tiempo son hijas de mis 4 tias- eso aumento el enojo de gladio

\- me podrías decir el nombre de tus 4 tías?- pregunto súper enojado

\- claro, veamos esta mi tía mallow, mi tía lana- gladio perdió el enojo un momento y fue tomado por sorpresa al oír que las mejores amigas de lillie también estuvieran con ash- mi tía joyline y mi tía audino

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y gladio fue hacia ash

\- como puedes estar engañando a mi hermana con 3 chicas y además con un pokemon?

\- gladio espera- lo detuvo lillie- nosotras aceptamos compartir a ash porque lo amamos y el no quería ver a ninguna triste y aceptó la responsabilidad- gladio se tranquilizó un poco

\- pero entonces como explican a mi sobrina?

\- eso te lo podemos explicar, pero no aquí si no en mi casa- dijo ash todo desarreglado por lo que le había hecho gladio y luego se propusieron ir a la casa

En cuanto llegaron vieron a las chicas que aún no habían estacón ash en una competencia en donde la mamá de ash era la jueza

\- bien, la siguiente competencia será de tamaño de busto- dijo arceus aún sin notar la presencia de su hijo

Nadie habla notado la presencia de ash aún ni de lillie, usagi ni gladio, una vez todas se quitaron la ropa domino resultó ganadora así que sonrió triunfante y empezó a saltar asiendo rebotar sus pecho lo que hizo que gladio tuviera una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó

Hay las chicas se dieron cuenta de que tenían audiencia no deseada por parte de gladio y que ash, lillie y usagi ya habían vuelto así que pegaron un grito y fueron a sus cuartos a ponerse ropa

Ya que gladio se despertó todas lo vieron de mala forma y le dieron un golpe cada una dejándole varios chichones

\- porque no avisan cuando llegan?- preguntaron enojadas viendo ahora a ash y lillie

\- parecía que estaban haciendo algo importante pero no imaginamos que tanto- dijeron juntos y ash se fijó en su madre

\- por cierto mamá que estaban haciendo?

\- bueno hijo, estaba decidiendo quien sería la próxima en darme un nieto y...- dijo empezando a relatar

FLASH BACK

\- bien chicas, quien quiere ser la próxima en darme un nieto?- todas se sonrojaron un poco y todas levantaron la mano- bien la ganadora de hoy es...- se les quedó viendo un momento y luego se fijó en mars- mars- todas se enfadaron por la decisión de arceus y empezaron a lanzar insultos al aire lo que hizo que arceus se enojara y las golpeara a todas incluso a mars- no están conformes con mi decisión?

\- NO VIEJA- las volvió a golpear a todas dejándolas con un chichón más grande

\- no es justo yo conozco a ash desde hace más tiempo que todas, porque no me elige?- pregunto bayleef enojada

\- y si hacemos un concurso por hoy y la que gana pasa la noche con ash- sugirió gardevoir y todas asintieron

\- bien, la que gane tendrá a mi hijo esta noche- con eso decidido inicio el concurso y domino iba ganando en todo hasta que escucharon a gladio caer desmayado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y eso paso- luego volteo a ver a domino sonrojada y sonriendo para luego voltear a ver a su hijo- bien ash esta noche es de domino así que descansen bien

\- ok mama

Luego le explicaron todo a gladio y este dijo que no diría una palabra y que no mataría a ash por lo que le hizo a lillie y se dispuso a irse

Todos se encontraban comiendo pero ash se quedó viendo a joyline ya que para darle de comer a paige se tenía que abrir el uniforme de enfermera lo que hacía que se vieran sus dos grandes y desarrollados pechos lo que molesto a todas y se quitaron hasta la ropa interior mientras las pokemon hicieron lucir sus enormes pechos y arceus mando a comer a giratina a él mundo distorsión para acto seguido ella también quitarse la ropa cosa que sorprendio a todos en la habitación, ya que al parecer arceus empezaba a tener sentimientos por su propio hijo

\- "porque hice eso? será que también me estoy enamorando de ash?"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras ash la veía ya que ella tenía los pechos más grandes de todas las chicas presentes

Ya llegada la hora de dormir domino iba besando a ash hasta el cuarto como si estuvieran borrachos y una vez adentro se dispusieron a quitarse la ropa

\- miralas ash- dijo y le sujeto las manos para ponerlas en sus pechos- son todos tuyos- dijo para besar a ash un momento y luego el bajar a chupar sus pechos

Domino nunca había sentido una sensación como esa y le gustaba enserio tanto que en sólo unos minutos ash logro que llegará al climax

\- ash, querido cuando sea madre no crees que sería bueno invitar a nuestra hija a unirsenos?- ash se sorprendió por lo dicho pero se dejó llevar por el momento y asintió- y también si te parece bien estaré en la mansión con los pechos al aire no me importa que los vean las chicas o las niñas, eso me haría muy feliz

\- suena increíble domino pero no lo podrías hacer mientras hay visitas, ok?

\- ok ash, creo que deberíamos continuar

Ambos se pusieron en la pose del 69 y domino terminó rápido

\- bien domino hora del plato principal- domino asintió y ash la penetró y domino le arañaba la espalda por el dolor que sentía

Al cabo de unos minutos domino le permitió ir rápido y ash iba lo más rápido que podía y domino sintió que pronto llegaría al climax

\- ash más rápido ya voy a correrme

Ash acelero el paso y terminó dentro de ella pero ni uno de los dos estaba satisfecho hací que domino le pidió que le hiciera un anal y lo disfruto más

En la mañana se despertaron al mismo tiempo y vieron a la cama donde habían aparecido las demás hijas de ash y había una niña que era la viva imagen de su madre pero tenía el pelo negro como su padre y las Zetas en las mejillas y una vez se despertó la niña se presentó como lulu y ash se alistó para irse a la escuela no sin antes recoger a pikachu y recibir un beso de su harem

Llegando a la escuela se encontró con sus 3 compañeras de clases y las recibió con un beso mañanero y se dispusieron a ir al salón

\- alola alumnos- dijo kukui como todas las mañanas

\- ALOLA

\- ash, ya sabes en qué isla será tu siguiente prueba?- todos se le quedaron viendo y el negó

\- y que te parece la isla akala?- le preguntó Kiawe

\- tu que dices pikachu?

\- pika pika(claro ash suena bien para mí)

\- esta bien, hablaré con la kahuna de la isla y le pediré que venga por nosotros mañana- todos asintieron por lo que dijo kukui

Las clases continuaron hasta que acabaron y ash de regreso a casa se encontró a un litten sin hogar y muy lastimado, así que lo llevó al centro pokemon y se sorprendió de ver a joyline en el centro pokemon

\- joyline, que haces aquí?

\- bueno mi prima me dio trabajo para hací poder hacer una de las cosas que más me gusta y audino también esta feliz- de la sala de recuperación salió audino y ash se sorprendió al ver que de nuevo era un pokemon

\- pero como?- pregunto sorprendido

\- tu mamá dijo que ya que tuvieras relaciones con un pokemon y que esta se convierta en humana puede volver a su forma original si se cansa o si lo desea y puede volver a la forma humana

\- eso tiene sentido- luego vio salir a la otra enfermera con blissey y recordó porque había ido- es cierto, enfermera joy puedes revisar a este litten?

\- claro ash, dame unos minutos- luego de unos minutos regresó con el litten recuperado

\- me alegro que estés bien pequeño- dijo y se disponía a irse pero litten se paró frente a él

\- litten litten (espera por favor quiero ir contigo)

\- quieres que te atrape?- el pokemon asintió y ash lo capturo- bien tengo un litten- luego vio a joyline y se le acercó- te veo en casa joyline

\- adiós amor- dijo y lo beso

\- busquense un cuarto- dijo la enfermera joy y los dos la vieron

\- no será necesario- dijo joyline abrazando a ash y luego el se fue a casa

Ash llegó a casa y fue abrazado por su harem

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	10. la segunda prueba, la isla akala

En la noche ash alistó las cosas para el día siguiente ir a la isla akala y las chicas querían dormir con el pero arceus les dijo que sólo lo harían el fin de semana y todas se entristecieron menos joyline, audino y domino ya que ellas tres ya eran madres así que sé dispusieron a dormir y ash durmió agusto ésa noche

En la mañana se despidió de las chicas y de sus hijas mientras el, pikachu, joyline y audino agarraban camino y cuando tomaron caminos distintos les dio un beso a ambas chicas para continuar hacia la escuela pokemon y cuando llegaron vieron a un tauros corriendo como loco y al charizard de kiawe deteniendolo

\- que esta pasando?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a las chicas y les daba un beso a cada una

\- lo que pasa es que cuando kiawe aterrizo asustó a tauros y salió corriendo- dijo lana

Tauros no se tranquilizaba y se acercó una linda chica hacia donde charizard lo estaba deteniendo

\- ya tauros por favor detente- dijo la chica para luego darle un beso en la nariz impactando a todos y tauros se tranquilizó asombrando a todos- vaya, te has vuelto muy poderoso charizard

\- OLIVIA- grito kiawe y se acercó a ella

\- kiawe- dijo olivia saludando a kiawe- me alegro ver que tu y charizard se han hecho muy fuertes

\- gracias olivia

\- este es el chico del que me hablaste?- pregunto acercándose a ash para los celos de lana, lillie y mallow y pensaba- "pero que guapo es"

\- si, es el. El esta haciendo la gran prueba de las islas y ya completó la de la isla melé melé

\- eso es fascinante, te gustaría tener la gran prueba justo ahora?- pregunto mientras sacaba una pokebola, eso asombro a todos y dejó en shock a kiawe ya que el tuvo que pasar mucho para retar a olivia

\- enserio?- pregunto ash mientras el también sacaba una pokebola

\- bromeo- todos se fueron de espalda mientras olivia sacaba la lengua y cerraba los ojos- no puedes tener la gran prueba sin antes ganarle al pokemon dominante, y no puedes retar al pokemon dominante sin antes ir a la isla akala, así que siganme- se dirigía a la salida de la escuela pero tropezó con un diglett que iba asomando la cabeza y se cayó al suelo

Todos la vieron con una gota en la cabeza y la siguieron hacia el puerto y ya que llegaron los alumnos y el profesor kukui subieron a el barco que los llevaría a la isla akala

Una vez llegaron todos olivia iba a ser la primera en bajar, pero cuando piso el puerto se fue de espalda al agua y una vez más todos la vieron con una gota en la cabeza y prosiguieron a seguirla al centro pokemon de la isla

\- muy bien alumnos, este es el centro pokemon donde nos quedaremos hay alguna pregunta?- dijo kukui y levanto la mano ash- si ash?

\- cuando podré retar al pokemon dominante?- todos se calleron para atrás incluso la enfermera joy

\- ash, lo podrás hacer mañana- dijo olivia y ash se decepcióno para luego todos ir a sus cuartos, las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro

Ash se la pasó entrenando el resto del día con sus compañeros e hicieron avances, popplio de lana logro evolucionar en brionne y aprendió aqua jet

La mañana siguiente olivia les puso a juntar ingredientes para preparar el legendario curry de alola, lillie hizo pareja con sofocles, lana con kiawe y mallow con ash lo que la alegro mucho, a ash y mallow les tocó ir por una semilla milagro, hierbas revivir y una valla ango

Lo primero que buscaron fue la vaya ango que estaba por una colina llena de fomantis durmiendo y ash quiso enviar a rowlet pero se quedó dormido así que ash, pikachu, mallow y steenee fueron pero despertaron a los fomantis y todos menos una los atacaron y una vez recogieron la vaya ango fueron por el siguiente ingrediente sin saber que la fomantis que no los ataco los estaba siguiendo

El siguiente ingrediente fueron las hierbas revivir y tomaron bastantes y por poco descubrieron a fomantis y fueron por el último ingrediente: la semilla milagro y hay se encontraron con un lurantis 3 veces más grande de lo normal, por lo que suponieron que era un pokemon dominante así que ash decidió retarlo con rowlet y litten, pero lurantis tenía un pokemon ayudándolo, un castform. Ash decidió primero derrotar a castform y luego fueron contra lurantis, pero litten estaban por perder y con las palabras alentadoras de mallow tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo y evolucionar en Dartrix y Torracat

Luego de la batalla les dieron de las hierbas revivir y lurantis le dio a ash un plantium z, hai salió olivia con la fomantis de antes y fue a abrazar a lurantis y luego a ash para los celos de mallow

\- ash felicidades por ganar mereces una recompensa- dijo para besar a ash cerca de los labios y mallow tenía una vena marcada en la frente para luego fomantis hacer lo mismo y ahora steenee se enceló

\- (por favor captureme no quiero seguir con esa manada de fomantis que son muy malos)- dijo un poco asustada y ash aceptó y la capturo para luego ir de regreso al centro pokemon y en la noche todos cenar curry de alola e irse a dormir

En la mañana olivia decidió hacer una búsqueda del tesoro en donde todos usarían un stoutland que tenían el olfato muy desarrollado y mientras los elegían ash se quedó pensando un momento y fue suficiente tiempo para que el stoutland que eligió le bajara los pantalones y las chicas vieron con los ojos deseosos a ash

La búsqueda comenzó y ash empezó a oír una voz en su cabeza

\- ash, como estas?- ash inmediatamente identificó la voz como la de mew

\- "bien mew, donde estás?"- le preguntó ash mentalmente y se vio a mew en una máquina parecida a cerebro del profesor X y le continuo hablando

\- en la casa ash, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar un tesoro, que dices?

\- "de acuerdo, hacia donde busco?"

\- hacia enfrente y luego caba- ash lo hizo y encontró un trozo de meteoro- bien ahora hacia la derecha- ahora se encontró un fósil pokemon y oyeron la campana de olivia y regresaron

\- bien, veamos que encontraron

Ash encontró el trozo de meteoro y el fósil pokemon lo que le dio 300 puntos, kiawe sólo un fósil pokemon y obtuvo 200 puntos, mallow unos hongos enormes y obtuvo 50 puntos, lillie encontró también un fósil lo que le dio 200 puntos y lana y sofocles no encontraron nada y la búsqueda continuo

En la segunda ronda ash encontró otro fósil al igual que kiawe, y lillie y sofocles un trozo de meteoro, mallow no encontró nada y lana encontró material para hacer un aro z y eso lo hizo la ganadora

Al día siguiente ash y lana iban a ir de pesca y se encontraron a olivia

\- a, ahí están los dos- se intenta bajar del tauros que andaba montando y se termina callendo y ash y lana la ayudan- gracias, van de casualidad a una cita de pesca?- ambos se sonrojaron y lana responde

\- claro, quiero atrapar a un pokemon de agua muy poderoso- ambos se fueron a un lago a pescar y hay había un hombre que decía ser un maestro pescador

\- les prestaré mi vote si primero atrapan un feebas- les dijo para luego voltear se y ver a lana con un feebas para sorprenderse mucho

\- ya nos presta su bote?- pregunto lana y el aceptó

Luego ayudaron a un pequeño wishiwashi que estaba herido y fueron a pescar y se encontraron con el pokemon dominante el cual reto a Lan y ella ganó y recibió del wishiwashi que ayudó un cristal z tipo agua y se disponen a irse

En la noche lana obtuvo su aro z y puso el cristal z y fueron a dormir

El día siguiente paso rápido y kiawe atrapó un marowak de alola

Luego el día siguiente ash reto a olivia que uso a su lycanroc y probopass y ash ganó usando a dartrix y a rockruff y se dio cuenta que rockruff estaba listo para evolucionar, esa misma noche rockruff se escapó. Todos se preocuparon que el día siguiente lo estuvieron buscando y cuando lo encontraron estaba evolucionando, pero en una forma no antes vista: la forma crepúscular, y esa misma noche olivia le quiso dar una sorpresa a ash

\- ash, quisiera hablar de algo contigo- se lo llevó a su cuarto del centro pokemon y cuando entraron empezó a besarlo y se empezó a quitar la ropa- ash desde que te vi me enamoré de ti, por favor hasme una mujer de verdad

Ash aceptó y le empezó a lamer los pezones que se le pusieron duros y empezó a lactar debido a su madura edad, luego ash se quitó la ropa y la empezó a penetrar lento y ya que le pazo el dolor rápido

\- ash, que rico chupame los pecho hasme sentir en el cielo- ash le empezó a lamer los pezones y olivia se sentía en el éxtasis y pronto se corrieron los dos y se quedaron dormidos

En la mañana ash se levanto y revisó si no había hay una hija suya y por primera vez se alegro de que no hubiera aparecido,luego antes de que regresarán a melé melé él y las chicas le contaron la situación a olivia y ella aceptó no decir nada y todos regresaron a la isla melé melé donde joyline, audino y domino esperarán a ash en el puerto y los chicos se sorprendieron que ash fuera besado por las dos chicas que estaban en el puerto y luego por lana, lillie y mallow, pero le dieron poca importancia y todos regresaron a sus hogares

¿QUE MAS LE PASARÁ A ASH?

¿QUIEN SERA LA PRÓXIMA CHICA?

¿SE LE UNIRA UNA MADURA O UNA POKEMON PRONTO?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	11. aparece moon, la hermana de ash

Luego de que todos regresarán a sus hogares ash fue abrazado y besado por todo su harem y su mamá lo felicito por pasar la gran prueba de akala, que incluso hizo un gran festín para todos y ellos le agradecieron por tan exquisito manjar que en la noche durmieron muy felices

La mañana siguiente ash se iba a ir a la escuela pokemon pero primero recibió un abrazo grupal y sus hijas le dieron un abrazo corto ya que se le hacía tarde, y cuando llego vio que en el salón había un asiento extra cosa que extraño a todos y en eso llegó el profesor kukui

\- alola, alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en el salón, puedes pasar- dijo y entró una chica con unos shorts verdes y una camiseta de flores

\- alola, me llamo moon, y desde hoy seré su compañera- ya que se presentó las chicas se les quedaron viendo los pechos con celos por ser tan grandes y moon sintió las miradas y sonreía con una gota en la cabeza

\- bueno moon, puedes sentarte junto a mallow- moon se fue a sentar y el profesor continuo-bien, hay alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer a moon?- levantaron la mano las chicas y ash- bien lana

\- como puedes tener los pechos tan grandes?- todos se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza

\- son naturales- dijo sonriendo divertida y se le quedaron viendo

\- bien lillie, te toca- dijo el profesor exaltado

\- iba a preguntar lo mismo que lana- todos se cayeron de espalda

\- bien mallow, tu turno- dijo exaltado

\- también iba a preguntar lo mismo que lana- una vez más todos se cayeron de espalda

\- bien, podemos continuar con la clase- dijo aún exaltado

\- profesor kukui, faltó mi pregunta- dijo ash aún levantando la mano

\- más te vale no preguntar nada de mis pechos- dijo moon viendo enojada a ash mientras sujetaba sus pechos

\- no era eso lo que iba a preguntar- moon se calmó al oír eso- te iba a preguntar si ibas a entrar en la liga alola?

\- claro, ya complete la prueba de las 4 islas y tu?

\- solo las de la isla melé melé y akala

\- bien, podemos continuar?- pregunto kukui y todos asintieron

Las clases llegaron a su fin una vez más y todos se fueron a sus hogares, excepto ash que fue al centro pokemon y vio que además de joyline, también estaba marnie ayudando a la enfermera joy de la isla, así que sé quedó un rato a ayudar y joy se enternecio por ver a ash conviviendo con su prima y su hija, que se le formo una sonrisa en la cara

\- hay que tiernos, ojalá yo también pudiera hacer mi propia familia- joyline se le quedó viendo y marnie tomó la palabra

\- pues deja de ser una soltera tía joy y consigue un novio o serás una soltera para siempre

Joy se entristeció al oír mientras ash, joyline, pikachu y audino tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- que mala eres conmigo sobrina, quien te enseñó a ser asi de grosera con las mayores?- le preguntó mientras lloraba en una esquina

\- tu lo hiciste tía- joy se entristeció más al oír eso y joyline le pidio a ash que la lleve a la mansión y los dos se retiraron

Caminaron un poco lejos y los dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas por lo dicho por marnie y continuaron con su camino a casa

Una vez llegaron arceus estaba haciendo la comida y era ayudada por gardevoir, pero ash se sorprendió al ver que ahora tenía forma humana

Tenía el pelo verde y una vestimenta similar a su forma pokemon. Un vestido verde por la parte de arriba, con una vista perfecta de su escote, mientras era blanco por la parte de abajo, también usaba medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos y guantes verdes que le llegaban a los codos

\- gracias por ayudarme gardevoir- le dijo arceus

\- de nada señora- arceus la miro con mala cara enojada y gardevoir se asustó- digo señorita arceus, me encanta ayudar- dijo un poco asustada y notaron a ash- ash, que bueno que llegaste- dijo para luego besarlo

\- gardevoir, como puedes tener forma humana si todavía- se volteo a ver a marnie y ella tenía puestas unas orejeras escuchando música muy alto- no hemos tenido relaciones?

\- eso se debe a mi ash- dijo su madre y el la vio extrañado- verás les di el poder a todas de transformarse en humanas cuando quisieran

\- ok mamá

\- que tal tu día en la escuela?

\- bien, hoy llegó una chica nueva a la escuela

\- y cómo se llama y como es?

\- se llama moon y es...- fue cortado por arceus

\- moon? de casualidad no usa unos shorts cortos de color verde y una camiseta con flores?- ash asintió

\- si mamá, la conoces?

\- si ash, ella es tu hermana- ash, gardevoir y pikachu se quedaron en shock al oír eso

\- hermana?- pregunto aún en shock y arceus continuo

\- si ella al igual que tu estaba de viaje, y los dos son gemelos- otra vez los presentes entraron en shock- algo más ash?

\- si, ella entraré en la liga alola- ahora era arceus la que se sumaba a los que estaban en shock

\- sabes en donde se queda?

\- si en el centro pokemon

\- muy bien mañana invitala a la casa ok?- ash asintió y todo continuo normal hasta la noche donde todos se fueron a dormir

El día siguiente ash llegó temprano a la escuela y moon se le quedaba viendo con mala cara ya que pensaba que el era un pervertido por lo del día anterior, y porque cuando llego al centro pokemon vio que joyline le daba un beso y marnie le decía papá

Ya que las clases terminaron ash fue junto a moon para hablar con ella

\- moon, tienes un momento?

\- que quieres bestia?- ash la miro confundido- no creas que no te vi ayer en el centro pokemon besando a la enfermera joy y que una niña te dijera papa

\- no es eso- dijo ash rápidamente- lo que pasa es que esa pequeña es la hija es la hija de joy y su padre las abandono al nacer y su madre y yo nos enamoramos y estamos saliendo- se excusó con lo primero que le paso por la mente

\- y bien, que me querías decir bestia?

\- quisiera invitarte a mi casa a comer, que dices moon?

\- bien ire, pero solo porque no me queda mucho dinero para comprar comida- ash tenía una gota en la cabeza y los dos fueron caminando hacia la casa de ash

Ya que llegaron moon se asombro por la gran casa y ambos entraron

\- ash, que bueno que llegaste- dijo arceus para la sorpresa de moon

\- mamá?!!- pregunto muy sorprendida- conoces a este pervertido?- dijo señalando a ash

\- oye!- dijo ofendido

\- no es ningún pervertido- dijo arceus- es tu hermano- a moon le cayó un balde de agua y ella y ash subieron la vista para ver a croconaw saltando de alegría

\- MALDITO LAGARTO- dijo viendo a croconaw y luego sus ropas se secaron en un momento sorprendiendo a ash- y además, como que el es mi hermano?

Arceus le contó todo a moon y que lo tuvo que dejar desde pequeño con esa horrible mujer y moon se encontraba llorando por la triste historia

\- que triste historia sniff sniff- dijo limpiándose los mocos- lo lamento hermano

Luego todas salieron a abrazar a ash y moon se sorprendió por todas las chicas y pokemon

\- e quienes son todas ellas?- pregunto sorprendida por las chicas y no por las legendarias

\- son las novias de tu hermano, y las pequeñas sus hijas

\- entonces lo que dijiste de joy fue una mentira?- pregunto viéndolo

\- si- dijo cómo si nada para luego ser golpeado por su ahora descubierta hermana gemela

\- maldita bestia pervertida, como puedo ser la hermana de alguien como tú?

\- moon- empezó a decir arceus- durante los viajes de tu hermano enamoró a muchas mujeres sin saberlo y el aceptó su sentimientos y ellas lo compartirán, y las pequeñas niñas que están aquí son sus hijas traídas del futuro ya que le pedí a dialga que cuando tú hermano tuviera relaciones con ellas que trajera a sus hijas del futuro

Moon se tranquilizó y se disculpó con su hermano por todo lo que le hizo y se estaba a punto de irse al centro pokemon hasta que...

\- no te quedarás hija?- dijo arceus un poco triste

\- no es eso mamá, lo que pasa es que mis cosas están en el centro pokemon y mañana después de clases ash me ayudara a traerlas, verdad hermano?- dijo con cara de psicópata y ash asintió asustado- bien, hasta mañana mamá- dijo y procedio a retirarse

\- es un poco tenebrosa mama- dijo ash para luego verla- creo que lo saco de ti- dijo divertido para luego ser golpeado por su madre y desmayarse en el suelo

La mañana siguiente ash se levanto un poco a dolorido y se alistó para ir a la escuela

Luego de las clases ash siguió a moon al centro pokemon y fue besado por joyline y le dijo lo que pasaba así que fueron por las cosas de moon por sus cosas las cuales eran muchas

Ash iba cargando dos cajas muy pesadas con mucho trabajo y moon solo llevaba sus cosas de la escuela pokemon

\- me podrías ayudar un poco sabes!- dijo ash quejándose por todo lo que llevaba cargando

\- que, es mucho trabajo para ti?- le preguntó divertida moon

\- SI!- grito ash

\- bien chillón- moon agarró la caja de arriba que era la que pesaba más y la cargaba como si nada, cosa que sorprendio a ash- a esta edad ya deberías tener la suficiente fuerza como para cargar el triple de esto- ash se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hermana y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a casa y moon se instaló en una habitación

El día siguiente ash tendría que acostarse con una chica y moon al enterarse de eso lo llamó bestia pervertida y lo golpeó dejándole un chichón y todas las chicas vieron con mala cara a su cuñada y se fueron a dormir

¿QUE OTRAS SORPRESAS LE AGUARDAN A ASH?

¿COMO REACCIONARA MOON AL SABER LO DE LAS POKEMON?

¿SE ENFRENTARÁN LOS DOS HERMANOS EN LA LIGA ALOLA?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	12. una noche de pasión con moon

Era un nuevo día y los estudiantes de la escuela pokemon poco a poco llegaban a la escuela, y las chicas se le quedaron viendo a moon, cosa que la incómodo y se puso del otro lado de su hermano hasta que empezaron las clases y llegó el profesor kukui

\- chicos, hoy tenemos una visita- dijo y entró una chica con un mimikyu de un color extraño y flotando

\- alola, me llamo acerola- dijo y se fijó en ash un momento para luego continuar- y me dijeron que uno de ustedes esta haciendo la prueba de las islas

Ash y las chicas vieron rápidamente vieron a moon y esta desvío la mirada

\- si, soy yo el que hace la prueba de las islas- dijo ash levantándose de su asiento y viendo a acerola haciéndola sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ash y las chicas y ash continuo- y ya complete las de las islas akala y melé melé

\- felicidades, ahora te tocaría ir a la isla ula ula- luego vio al profesor kukui- profesor, mañana llevaré al chico a la isla ula ula y lo traeré el martes a más tardar, ok?

\- claro, ash ya estaba ansioso por hacer la siguiente prueba y la liga comienza en sólo 5 semanas, así que esta bien

Luego de las clases, ash y moon regresaban a casa juntos y las chicas los iban siguiendo sin que lo notara y fueron emboscados por el equipo skull y los derrotaron usando a incineroar de moon y al vulpix de alola de ash, y cuando iban a caminar, moon se resbaló y callo sobre ash, besándolo de boca y ambos se quedaron viendo mientras seguían besándose y una cámara les tomó una foto

Las chicas quedaron en shock al ver eso y moon poco a poco se alejó de ash para gritar y darle un golpe

\- eso te mereces por robarte mi primer beso, baka!- dijo moon enojada con ash mientras el apenas se estaba levantando del suelo

Ya que llegaron a casa las chicas se abalanzaron sobre ash y su mamá sonreía ya que ella era quien tomó la foto y luego de un rato llegaron lillie,mallow y lana y arceus le explicó a sus hijos que ellas se estarían quedando en la mansión los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ash y sus hijas

Esa noche le tocaba a latias y ella se alegro que soltó un gran grito de felicidad y las demás uno de tristeza y en eso arceus se acercó a moon que estaba desviando la mirada sonrojada

\- que sucede moon?

\- nada mamá, sólo que durante el regreso de la escuela nos atacó el equipo skull y ya que íbamos a caminar...- fue cortada por arceus

\- resbalarte y caíste besando a tu hermano- moon la vio sorprendida

\- como lo sabes?

Arceus le mostró la foto y moon la vio muy sonrojada

\- vamos moon, no me digas que no te gustó?- moon vio a su madre en shock, pero en su interior sabía que tenía razón, que si le gustó a pesar de que fue un accidente

\- tienes razón mamá, pero que puedo hacer?

\- podrías unirte a ash y latias esta noche, o mejor digo que en vez de latias tu y así tienen su privacidad- moon miro a su madre en shock pero supo que era las únicas opciones, así que decidió votar por la segunda opción

\- creo que necesito algo de privacidad con ash y así conocernos mejor

\- espero que su hijo sea muy lindo como ustedes- moon otra vez estaba en shock- bien chicas cambie de opinión- todas la vieron extrañadas- esta noche no va a ser de latias- latias quedó en shock y las chicas se burlaban porque pensaban que elegiría a una de ellas- la noche será de moon- toas quedaron en shock al oír eso y arceus continuo hablando- se que es repentino pero es lo mejor- aunque en sus pensamientos-"me pregunto cuando me tocará a mí"

En la noche ash y moon estaban en la habitación de ash sentados en la cama pensando en cómo lo podrían hacerlo y en cuanto se vieron empezaron a hablar

\- moon/ash- ambos se sonrojaron y continuaron- deberás moon, no es necesario que hagas esto

\- descuida ash, yo enserio quiero hacerlo por favor- uso el ataque ojitos tiernos y ash tubo que aceptar

Moon se quitó la camiseta mostrando sus grandes pechos ya que no traía puesto un sostén y ash se maravillo ya que eran los más grandes de todas las chicas y le ganaban a los de joyline y domino.

Ash se fue acercando al derecho y lo empezó besando sacando leves gemidos de placer de moon

\- ah ah ash ah muerdelos ah chupalos ah pellizcalos ah lo que tú quieras te pertenecen sólo a ti- ella le dio luz verde para continuar y ash procedió a hacer lo que le dijo su hermana

Primero chupaba el derecho mientras estimulaba el izquierdo pellizcándolo o masajeandolo y luego lo mordía para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro y moon se sentía extasiada por lo que hacía ash que se corrió y lactaron sus enormes pechos y ash se tragaba la leche que salía de los pechos de su hermana

\- moon, tú leche es muy rica

\- no digas eso hermano, que me estás avergonzando ah ah- ash le volvió a chupar los pechos y le saco leche para luego besarla y que ella también la probara- tenías razon, si sabe rica mi leche

\- quieres hacerlo ya?- moon negó- y entonces que quieres hacer?

\- quitate los pantalones- ash lo hizo y moon le empezó a hacer una rusa con sus grandes tetas y ash lo disfruto que se corrió bastante en la boca, cara y tetas de moon- wow hermano, te corriste mucho

\- es una de mis virtudes

\- ahora si podemos ir al plato principal ash?

Ash se posicionó frente a moon y se dio cuenta de que era virgen

\- descuida ash, al ser hija de arceus y poder controlar mis poderes no dolerá mucho

Ash penetró a moon y sólo hizo una mueca de dolor por unos segundos para luego decirle a ash que fuera más rápido y este empezó a moverse rápido para el deleite de moon y ellos dos eran observados por una sombra, que era acerola junto a un gengar, que estaban hay sin ser detectados y acerola se masturbaba por ver a ash y su mejor amiga moon, que resultó ser la hermana del chico del que se enamoró apenas ese día, teniendo relaciones y gritando fuerte

\- ash ah vamos ah que rico, dame más ah chupame las tetas con fuerza- ash hizo lo que le pidió moon y sintió que llegaría a su límite

\- moon, me voy a correr

\- en mi ash ah, haslo dentro de mi- ash se corrió y sentía que aún tenía energía para más y moon le explicó- al ser hijos del pokemon más poderoso de todos, tenemos una gran resistencia cuando queramos

Después de escuchar eso moon le pidió que le hiciera un anal y le gustó mucho pero prefirió más el normal y lo hicieron por dos horas más normalmente y ya se habían corrido cuatro veces en la vagina de moon y por fin se cansaron

\- wow ash, eso fue estupendo

\- si moon, ahora entiendo porque la pequeña suiren dijo que era capaz de hacerlo más tiempo en el futuro

\- suiren?

\- mi hija con lana del futuro

\- hay algo más que aya dicho, a parte de eso?- ash no sabía si responder o no- vamos hermano, prometo no enojarme

\- bien, ella dijo también que en el futuro lana invitaba a su madre a que se nos uniera

Luego de decir eso ambos se durmieron y en la mañana había una cama pequeña al lado de los dos hermanos y había un niño pequeño y vieron que traía un sobre con el y lo tomaron

La carta decía:

"Ash estas fotos son para ti espero y las aprecies con amor Nereida"

Luego tomaron dos fotos y se pusieron rojos como tomates

En la primera imagen se podia apreciar a nereida que traia una camiseta como la de lana, solo que esta estaba recortada y le quedaba chica, ya que no le alcanzaba a cubrir sus grandes pechos

Y en la segunda se veia a neteida con una camiseta azul, que también le quedaba chica, pero se le podia apreciar su ombligo. También traia unas bragas diminutas de color azul

Y por extraño que pareciera, eran dos fotos de cada una y ash tomó un par mientras que moon el otro y el pequeño se empezó a despertar

\- hola pequeño, como te llamas?- preguntaron ambos hermanos a su hijo

\- me llamo sun- el niño se parecía a ash en todo sentido y los tres bajaron a desayunar y las chicas no traían puesta la parte de arriba de la ropa, haciendo ver sus grandes tetas ya que habían decidido que él fin de semana no llevarían nada que cubriera sus tetas, y a ash le dio una ereccion por verlas y moon se sorprendió por ver que su madre también tenía descubiertos sus pechos y luego ambos hermanos vieron en shock que algunas niñas como usagi, setsuna, maria y lulu también tenían los pechos descubiertos y a ash le dio un derrame nasal

Luego de que ash dejará la casa se dirigió al muelle donde acerola lo esperaba a al y a sus pokemon sonrojada por lo de la noche anterior y sé dispusieron a ir a la isla ula ula para la siguiente prueba de ash

¿acerola lo hará con ash?

¿el tío de acerola, el kahuna de ula ula se enfadara con ash?

¿que tal le irá a ash en su tercera gran prueba?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	13. el campeón de alola

Ya que el barco en el que iban ash y acerola se detuviera en el muelle de la isla ula ula y ash y acerola bajaron se disponían a ir directo al centro pokemon pero ash estaba impaciente por tener su gran prueba

\- acerola, que tipo de pokemon es el pokemon dominante?- pregunto ash entusiasmado

\- si, sobre eso- ash se le quedó viendo- no hay pokemon dominante en ula ula- ash se quedó callado para luego pegar un grito que asusto a varios pokemon voladores y luego volteo a ver a acerola

\- porque no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto desilusionado

\- bueno, los que hacen la prueba de la isla ula ula normalmente entrenan un día en las montañas y luego retan al kahuna que es mi tío

Ash se sorprendió al oír eso y luego vio a acerola

\- "si su tío es el kahuna mejor no le hago nada a acerola"- pensó con algo de miedo por lo que le podría hacer su hacer su tío

\- pero eso lo deberías de saber, no te lo dijo moon?- ash se dio un golpe, porque no le preguntó a su hermana antes de la prueba

Luego de que los dos fueron a las montañas a entrenar se encontraron con el pokemon que cuidaba la isla ula ula, tapu bulu y se encontraba dormido así que tuvieron que despertarlo y ash y sus pokemon tuvieron un entrenamiento de el y pikachu aprendió electro tela, dartrix aprendió hoja afilada, torracat aprendió carga de fuego y colmillo de fuego y finalmente lycanroc aprendió roca afilada y se dispusieron a ir a enfrentar al kahuna de la isla el día siguiente

El primer pokemon de el kahuna fue sableye y ash uso a torracat que terminó evolucionando a incineroar y le ganaron a sableye. El siguiente pokemon del kahuna fue un krookodile que le terminó ganando a incineroar y ash saco a su siguiente pokemon:dartrix y le logro ganar para luego terminar evolucionando en decidueye. El último pokemon fue un persian de alola y decidueye dio una dura pelea dejando a persian débil pero terminó perdiendo y el último pokemon que envió ash fue su lycanroc que ganó fácilmente usando roca afilada y ash se ganó un cristal z que sólo se podía usar con lycanroc y ash y pikachu fueron a la casa de acerola

En la noche ash estaba dormido teniendo un sueño agradable y acerola fue hacia el aprovechando la poca luz que había y le quito la ropa a ash y luego a ella para así poder empezar observar su cuerpo y luego tomar el pene de ash en su boca y el sonreía entre sueños para luego despertar al sentir frío y algo cálido en su pene, y se espanto al ver que era acerola desnuda

\- acerola, que estás haciendo?- pregunto exaltado en voz baja y acerola levanto la mirada para verlo

\- hola ash, que tiene de malo que haga esto?, después de todo tu me gustas

-pero si tu tío se entera me podría matar- dijo asustado

\- tranquilo, el me tiene miedo cuando me enojo o cuando quiere, así que esta bien- ash se tranquilizó un poco

Ash sujeto un momento a acerola y la puso de tal modo que quedará su vagina frente a su cara y le empezó a lamer la vagina a acerola y le encantó el sabor y acelero el ritmo haciendo que acerola se corriera en su cara para ponerse por detrás de ella y alinear su pene en la vagina de acerola para luego penetrarla y ella gritar por el dolor

Ash espero unos minutos y acerola le dijo que se podía empezar a mover y el le iba dando embestidas fuertes para el deleite de acerola y le iba golpeando el trasero y acerola parecía disfrutar que la golpeara y en unos minutos ambos se terminaron correspondiendo y se durmieron

En la mañana en una cama en la misma habitación que acerola le dio a ash se encontraba durmiendo una niña que se parecía a acerola sólo que el pelo era negro y acerola se asustó un poco al ver a la niña ya que la habitación estaba cerrada y ash procedió a explicarle todo a acerola y ella aceptó proteger el secreto pero aún había un problema

\- y que podemos hacer con la niña, si mi tío se entera te mata y de paso a mi- ash se asustó y de pronto se le ocurrió un plan

\- ya se, que tal si la llevó a mi casa en la isla melé melé y hay vive sin que tu tío se de cuenta, pero tendrías que venir con migo

\- aceptó- dijo acerola rápidamente- y cómo se llamará?

Luego se acercaron y la niña se estaba despertando y vio a sus padres

\- que sucede mamá?- acerola se alegro al oír que le decía mamá y le procedió a preguntar

\- disculpa hija pero cual es tu nombre?

\- zarala

El resto del día ash entreno a sus pokemon para la liga alola y estaba dispuesto a ganar

El día siguiente ash volvió a melé melé con acerola y zarala y acerola le dijo a su tío que estaría viviendo un tiempo con ash y su hija en la isla melé melé y el aceptó porque acerola lo veía con cara enojada y ya que llegaron las chicas le dieron la bienvenida a la familia y moon fue la que más se alegro y así esa semana pasó rápido y arceus dijo que esa semana ash no se acostaría con ninguna y eso las entristeció

Ya sólo faltaban 4 semanas para la liga y los estudiantes de la escuela pokemon fueron de excursión a la isla poni y ash fue a retar a hapu la kahuna de la isla ya que tampoco había un poco dominante y le ganó sólo usando a decidueye y obtuvo un cristal z tipo acero

Durante ese tiempo steenee evolucionó en tsareena y aprendió patada tropical, brionne evolucionó en primarina, sofocles atrapó un charjabug y lo evolucionó en un vikavolt y ambos vulpix de ash lograron evolucionar en ninetales

Ash se encontraba listo para la liga alola y durante las 4 semanas se acostó con solo una chica por semana la primera fue oakley y su hija se llamó ashley, la siguiente chica fue matori y su hija fue sakura, la tercera fue mars y su hija se llamó jean y la última fue latias y su hija fue layla

La liga empezaba mañana y ash y moon se encontraban listos para intentar ganar la

Sólo había 4 participantes y se sorprendieron que uno era gladio, a moon le tocó pelear contra gladio y resultó ganadora y pelearía contra ash en la final

A ash le fue bastante difícil pero al final pudo ganarle a su retador y sólo faltaba la final que se disputaría en media hora lo que les dio el tiempo para ir a comer y sanar a sus pokemon

Era la final y ambos entrenadores tenían un buen equipo, moon tenía a su incineroar, mandibuzz, bisharp, absol, torterra y staraptor mientras ash tenía a pikachu, lycanroc, decidueye, infernape, greninja y krookodile y a ambos sólo les quedaba un pokemon, incineroar e infernape, incineroar se veía un poco cansado pero infernape tenía la ventaja de no haber peleado aún y dándole un mega golpe y utilizando combate cercano incineroar se desmayó

\- INCINEROAR NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, INFERNAPE ES EL GANADOR- dijo el árbitro y todo el estadio dio un gran grito por su primer campeon ash ketchum, las chicas bajaron de sus asientos y fueron a felicitarlo mientras moon se acercaba para abrazarlo, felicitarlo y besarlo cosa que las chicas imitaron para la sorpresa de todo el estadio y ya que ash fuera nombrado campeón de alola todos iban directo a la casa y vieron a lusamine y a nereida frente a la casa para luego acercarse a ash, felicitarlo y besarlo en la boca para el enojo de sus hijas pero aceptaron que ellas también fueran parte del harem a regañadientes y todos fueran a dormir tranquilos esa noche sin saber que les depara el futuro

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	14. las últimas 4 chicas en alola

Después de que ash fuera nombrado el primer campeon de la región alola y que las madres de lana y lillie se unieran al harem ash se tomaría los 4 días que faltaban para el viernes con las chicas. El martes lo haría con annie, el miércoles con courtney, el jueves con wendy y el viernes con jupiter y luego todos irían hacia kanto para que ash entrará a la liga pokemon y se convertiría en el campeón de dicha región

MARTES - NOCHE

Ash y annie se encontraban besándose en la habitación de ash y annie no traía puesta la parte de arriba haciendo notar sus grandes tetas las cuales eran masajeadas por ash para el deleite annie

\- ah que rico ash aprietalas de siente bien ah que bien- gemía annie por el tacto de ash

\- si eso quieres annie lo haré- ash empezó a apretarlas con fuerza y luego las chupaba aumento el éxtasis en annie que no paraba de gemir y luego ash le quito los pantalones que usaba para meter dos dedos en su vagina

\- ah ah ash ah más ah por favor ah quiero más- ash le seguía metiendo dos dedos y empezó a chupar sus tetas con fuerza y se hacía sonar

\- valla annie andas ansiosa nos es así?

\- si ash, por favor meteme tu pene ya

Ash posicionó a annie en cuatro y la penetró haciendo que annie soltara algunas lágrimas de dolor pero luego fue cambiado por el placer de tener a ash dentro de ella

Ash se empezó a mover ya que annie se lo permitió y se movía rápido mientras le daba nalgadas al trasero de annie, pero esto solo la excitaba aún más y pedía que fuera más rápido y que la golpeara más

\- ash más ah mas- en unos minutos sintió que llegaría a su límite- ah me voy a correr

\- yo también, lo quieres dentro?

\- si ash por favor dentro de mi

Ash terminó dentro de annie, que esta estaba agitada y se quedó dormida junto a ash. A la mañana siguiente vieron a su hija dormida en una pequeña cama y vieron que tenía un nombre escrito "carol" era el nombre de la pequeña y cuando se acercaron la niña se despertó y los 3 fueron a desayunar y vieron que había una persona que venía a entrevistar a ash por ser nombrado el primer campeon de alola y el gusto hizo la entrevista para luego todos se pusieron a desayunar pero arceus se notaba feliz y entonces hablo con su hijo

\- ash?

\- si mamá?

\- piensas atrapar más pokemon después de que todos partamos de viaje?- ash lo pensó por un momento y luego le respondió a su madre

\- claro mamá, esta sería buena ocasión para pasar por lugares donde libere a varios pokemon, pero porque la pregunta?

\- es que anoche recibí plegarias de varios pokemon de los traidores diciendo que preferían que tu fueras su entrenador ya que desde la traición se volvieron entrenadores algo temidos y tratan mal a esos pokemon- ash se enfureció al oír eso pero luego se calmó

\- bien mama, los atrapare en su debido momento mientras tanto- hizo una pausa dramática- me puedes servir mas- todos se fueron para atrás

\- claro hijo, ya vuelvo

Después del desayuno ash entreno a sus pokemon y varios lograron llegar a su etapa final tales como: venusaur, blastoise, meganium, typhlosion, feraligatr, crawdaunt, garchomp, emboar samurott, gigalith y lurantis y la pequeña snivy evolucionó en servine

Ya en la noche courtney esperaba a ash en su cuarto completamente desnuda y cuando llego ash fue hacia courtney y se empezaron a besar pasando saliva y ash le agarraba su gran y hermoso trasero y courtney gemía de ves en cuando y ash procedió a quitarse la ropa para quedar como su acompañante

\- wow ash, tienes un buen cuerpo- dijo courtney viendo embobada a ash

\- gracias courtney igual tu- la chica se sonrojo por el cumplido de ash

\- ash, podrías acostarte por favor?- ash hizo lo que le pidió courtney y luego ella se situó sobre el para hacer la pose del 69

Mientras ash chupaba la vagina de courtney ella le hacía una rusa con sus bien desarrolladas tetas y ambos se terminaron correspondiendo mucho y ash mancho la cara, el pelo y las tetas de courtney y después de eso ella se andaba tragando todo el semen con el que fue manchada

\- ash eso estuvo delicioso- se puso en cuatro delante de él- ahora por favor quisiera que primero me lo metieras por atrás ash

Ash lo metió por el ano de courtney y ella pego un grito muy grande por perder su virginidad anal y luego se acostumbró a su tamaño y ella fue la que se empezó a mover para luego ash imitarla

\- ah ah ash ah que ah bien ah se siente ah el anal ah- estaba muy excitada y ash le estaba apretando las tetas- ah si que ah bien se siente ah

\- courtney me voy a correr

\- en mi cara ash ah ah haslo en mi cara- ash salió de courtney y ella se hinco para luego ash soltar su descarga en la cara y tetas de courtney- vaya ash soltaste más, ahora si puedes llevarte mi virginidad vaginal

Courtney se apoyo de espalda en la pared y ash la penetró para luego de unos minutos moverse y penetrar más profundo a courtney a la cual las tetas le rebotaban bastante y ash se metió el pezon derecho a la boca mientras el izquierdo courtney lo llevó a su boca y lo empezó a chupar al igual que ash, esto hizo que courtney sintiera que terminaría más rápido y ash aumento la velocidad

\- me voy a correr- dijo courtney

\- yo también

\- en mi ash por favor quiero sentirte dentro de mi

Ash se corrió en la chica y ambos se acostaron en la cama cansados y se durmieron

En la mañana eran más de las 10 y las chicas se preguntaron donde estaban ash y courtney hací que fueron al cuarto y aún estaban dormidos, asií que los levantaron tirándoles un balde de agua helada haciendo que ambos se levantaran asustados y con frío por el agua y ya que se cambiaron vieron que la cama en donde estaba su pequeña hija decía emma para luego los tres ir a desayunar y ash se dio cuenta de algo

\- mamá?

\- si hijo?

\- ya que estemos viajando todos, en donde nos estaremos quedando?- todos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza

\- bueno hijo, yo tengo una casa en cada ciudad o pueblo de todas las regiones y mientras viajemos nos pondremos quedar en ellas

Con esto aclarado todos fueron a hacer lo que quisieran, los pokemon de ash ya eran tan fuertes que le podían ganar a los legendarios y los legendarios que atrapó ash eran igual de fuertes cosa que asombro a todas

\- hermano?

\- si moon que sucede?

\- que harás ya que te reencuentres con los traidores?

\- bueno, aún no lo sé pero no dejaré que hagan daño o que lastimen a los que quiero- esas palabras hicieron que moon se sonrojara para luego ir y besar a ash cosa que el correspondió- bien iré a descansar, después de todo mis pokemon ya son tan fuertes como los legendarios y esta noche me toca estar con wendy

Ash se marchó a descansar un poco y a los pocos minutos llegó wendy con su ropa normal y se acercó a ash para luego darle un beso de lengua en donde ash iba ganando y luego wendy se dio cuenta de algo

\- cariño- lo llamó- que pasa si los que te traicionaron nos acusan a mi y las otras chicas con la oficial jenny por ser ex criminales?

\- no dejaré que les hagan daño wendy ni a ti, ni a las chicas así sea lo último que haga, además ustedes cambiaron y ahora son buenas personas no?- la mirada de ash tranquilizó a wendy y continuaron hasta que wendy pidió ir al evento principal y ash acercó su pene hacia su entrada- lista wendy?

\- lista ash- ash la penetró y le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor que sintió, para luego de unos minutos sentir placer en vez de dolor- ash ya te puedes mover

Ash empezó lento y wendy lo disfruto pero luego fue rápido para el deleite de wendy y ella gemía en voz alta pidiendo que fuera mas rápido y luego de un tiempo se corrió dentro de ella para caer dormidos

En la mañana vieron una niña en la cama y la cama tenía el nombre gwen cosa que alegro a wendy ya que siempre quiso tener una hija llamada gwen ya que el nombre era parecido al de ella y una vez que se despertó los 3 fueron a la sala y vieron que hablaban de ash en las noticias hací que se acercaron

\- y como podrán ver, el campeón ash ketchum, el primer campeon de la región alola es muy popular entre las chicas, ya que después de la liga varias fueron hacia el a felicitarlo- era lo que decía el reportero

\- wow papi es muy popular- dijo setsuna para que las chicas asintieran y luego fueran todos a desayunar

\- ash- hablo joyline- ya pensaste en cómo reaccionarán los traidores al verte en sus gimnasios?- pregunto refiriéndose a brock, misty, cilan y clemont

\- de seguro estarán molestos por verme hai, pero tengo un plan- dijo para luego ver a su madre- mamá necesito algo

\- que necesitas hijo?

\- necesito que uxie se una a mi para enfrentar a brock, a togetic para enfrentar a misty y a luxray de clemont

\- claro hijo- dijo para sacar un megáfono debajo de la mesa- uxie y mesprit favor de reportarse en la isla melé melé, uxie y mesprit favor de reportarse en la isla melé melé- todos tenían una gota en la cabeza y aparecieron uxie y mesprit

\- (nos llamó arceus?)

\- claro, necesito que se unan a mi hijo para poder completar su venganza- ambos pokemon fueron con ash y este los atrapo- bien hoopa

\- si señora

\- habré un portal al lugar en donde se encuentra el togetic dé misty

Hoopa abrió el portal y de hay salió un togekiss a lo cual todos se asombraron y ash se acercó

\- togetic?- el togekiss lo vio y se le acercó

\- (papá)- dijo por medio de telepatía y todos se dieron cuenta que era hembra- (que alegría volver a verte papá y mamá?)- ash le contó la historia de como lo traicionaron y togekiss sentía desprecio hacia misty-(lo lamento papá no tenía idea)

\- descuida togekiss esta bien, después de todo pienso vengarme de todos ellos

\- (me uniré a tu causa padre)- luego de eso fue capturada por ash

\- bien hoopa, ahora abre un portal hacia donde esta el luxray de clemont

\- si señora arceus- dijo hoopa abriendo un portal a la región kalos

KALOS CIUDAD LUMIOSE

En la ciudad lumiose se podía apreciar a bonnie y a clemont en el parque con sus pokemon fuera de sus pokebolas y a luxray nada feliz porque desde la traición a su amigo ash clemont se volvió más exigente y delante de él apareció un anillo de hoopa y hoopa se asomó para ver a luxray

\- luxray tu quieres volver a ver a ashkan?

\- luxray luxray(si el si era una buena persona no como clemont pero no se donde esta)

\- ven conmigo yo se donde esta

Luxray estaba entrando al portal y fue visto por los hermanos rubios que fueron a tratar de detenerlo o pasar también el portal pero no pudieron y el pequeño dedenne corrió subiendo al lomo de luxray y atravesando el portal con el

\- luxray!!- grito clemont exaltado al ver a su pokemon más fuerte entrar al portal de hoopa

\- clemont, dedenne también se fue- dijo bonnie llorando y clemont la abrazo para consolarla por lo de sus pokemon

DE REGRESO A ALOLA

Luxray y dedenne atravesaron el portal y este se cerró al instante y luego ambos vieron a ash

\- hola luxray, hola dedenne- ambos pokemon fueron a abrazar a ash

\- lux lux(ash que bueno que estés bien te extrañamos mucho)- dijo luxray

\- yo también los extrañe chicos- se sorprendieron de que ash les entendiera y procedió a explicarles y estos gustosamente aceptaron ser los pokemon de ash

\- bien hijo esta noche le toca a jupiter y mañana iremos a kanto

En la noche ash y jupiter se encontraban besándose y jupiter estaba sonrojada ya que estaba a punto de darle su primera vez a ash

\- ash por favor se suave, es mi primera vez

\- tranquila jupiter iré despacio al principio

Ash penetró a jupiter y espero unos minutos para que le indicará que se podía mover y este lo hizo, estuvieron asií unos minutos hasta que ambos se corrieron y se durmieron

En la mañana vieron la cama donde apareció su hija y tenía el nombre Lita y ya que se despertó todos en la casa se dispusieron a hacer sus maletas o mochilas incluso y fueron al aeropuerto a tomar un avión a kanto y ash tenia una cosa en mente: ganar la liga pokemon de kanto

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	15. volviendo a kanto

En el aeropuerto de la región alola se encontraba la gran familia ketchum apunto de subir el avión que los llevaría a kanto

Se encontraban hablando en grupo o con sus pokemon y ash se encontraba hablando con su madre, moon y joyline sobre lo que harían llegando a kanto

\- bien, mis primas me dijeron que brock aparte de ser un doctor también se encarga del gimnasio cuando su hermano no puede- dijo joyline

\- bien, esperemos que este en el gimnasio cuando lleguemos para poder usar a uxie, a ver que el parece pelear con un pokemon al cual le tiene cariño- dijo ash

\- quien sabe hermano- dijo moon- tal vez y le quites uno de sus pokemon que ya no quiera ser de el como fue el caso de luxray y dedenne, verdad mamá?

\- así es ash, recuerda que los pokemon de los traidores tenían un cariño asía ti

Luego de eso todos abordaron el avión que los llevaría a kanto y en el viaje las niñas se durmieron y algunas madres como wendy, jupiter, audino y lillie

Luego de unas horas de vuelo todos llegaron a la región kanto y las chicas, menos la familia ketchum, se asombro por lo bello que era la región y arceus tomo la palabra

\- bien ash, chicas tenemos que llegar con el profesor oak- todos se andaban preguntando por que y arceus continuo- el me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme y me aseguro que no estaría su nieto gary, ni mucho menos uno de los traidores

Todos se alegraron al oír eso así que tomaron camino hacía pueblo paleta al laboratorio del profesor oak y cuando llegaron hay se encontraban el profesor y tracey, el único amigo de ash que no lo traiciono, con un letrero que decía felicidades ash. Ash se alegro al ver esto y todos procedieron a entrar

\- ash lamento lo que te hicieron esos malditos, si hubiera estado allí te hubiera defendido- dijo tracey

\- descuida tracey, ya lo pasado pasado

\- ash te queríamos felicitar, incluso hicimos un convivió en la parte trasera del laboratorio y los invitados ya deberían estar por llegar- dijo el profesor oak

Pasado un rato empezaron a llegar los invitados y de entre la multitud dos chicas se le quedaron viendo a ash ya que sentían algo por el desde que vieron la liga alola en la televisión

\- leaf?- pregunto una chica rubia a una castaña

\- si yellow?- le preguntó leaf a la chica rubia

\- el campeón es muy guapo no te parece?- dijo viendo a ash sonrojada

\- si lo es- dijo leaf- lástima que tenga muchas novias- dijo triste

\- si pero, si ya tiene varias novias quien dice que no nos aceptará a nosotras también- ambas se acercaron a ash y yellow fue la primera en hablar- disculpe señor campeón- ash volteo a verlas y ambas se sonrojaron un poco- bueno es que mi amiga y yo queríamos felicitarlo por su triunfo en la liga alola

\- gracias. Fue muy difícil pero al final lo logré- pikachu asintió en su hombro

\- mi nombre es yellow y ella es mi amiga leaf y queríamos saber si- fue cortada por leaf

\- si nos podemos unir a usted y su harem?- esto sorprendio a todos en la fiesta y se quedaron viendo a las chicas

\- lo tendré que hablar con las demás chicas, pero estoy seguro que las aceptarán- ash lo habla con las chicas unos minutos mientras el pikachu de ash jugaba con la pikachu de yellow que tenía el nombre chuchu y la bulbasaur de leaf ya que los 3 se habían llevado bien- leaf, yellow las chicas aceptaron que se unieran a mi harem- esto las alegro mucho que daban pequeños saltitos por el lugar cómo niño pequeño en dulcería

\- que bien- gritaron ambas para después saltar encima de ash y luego besarlo en las mejillas

Después de la fiesta ambas chicas hablaron con sus familias y les dieron el permiso para ir con ash pero que les llamarán seguido y ellas aceptaron

Ya que se acabó la fiesta todos se fueron a sus hogares y ash acordó verse con leaf y yellow en el laboratorio de oak a las 10 de la mañana para partir y ellas fueron a hacer sus mochilas y ash y la gran familia ketchum fueron a la casa de arceus en pueblo paleta y era una mansión como la de lusamine y lillie en alola pero era igual de grande por dentro como la mansión que tenían en alola, esa noche todos durmieron muy relajados y moon decidió hacerle una visita nocturna a su hermano y lo hicieron por 3 horas antes de caer rendidos y dormirse

En la mañana todos desayunaban y a pesar de que era miércoles traían descubiertas las tetas y usagi, setsuna, maria y lulu también porqué el vidrio era polarizado y no se podía apreciar nada desde afuera y entonces ash les pregunto

\- disculpen hijas- las cuatro se le quedaron viendo- porque ustedes también tienen los pechos descubiertos?- pregunto un poco avergonzado y volteo un poco la mirada para luego las cuatro hijas pararse frente a la vista de ash

\- bueno pues papá- comenzó setsuna- hace como un año a nosotras nos parecía extraño que nuestras madres tuvieran los pechos descubiertos casi todo el tiempo, así que...

FLASH BACK EN EL FUTURO

En el futuro ash se encontraba en su mansión de alola con sus esposas y sus hijas y las mujeres tenían las tetas afuera y ash se encontraba en una silla jugando con las tetas de arceus y en eso las cuatro niñas fueron con sus madres las cuales estaban hablando juntas y maria fue la que tomó la palabra

\- mamá?- audino la vio

\- si maria que pasa?

\- queríamos saber porque casi siempre tienen los pechos descubiertos?

\- bueno antes de que su padre se convertiría en el primer campeon de alola todas acordamos tener las tetas afuera ya que a su padre le excitaba bastante, pero porque la pregunta hija?

\- creen que nosotras también las podamos tener afuera también?- preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a sus madres

\- porque preguntan eso?- pregunto lillie exaltada

\- por favor, no es justo que ustedes no lleven nada que les cubra los pechos y nosotras si- dijeron las cuatro y mallow hablo

\- que tal esto, si se pasan seis meses sin preguntarnos si pueden tener los pechos afuera, lo podrán hacer- mallow no sabía que su hija había grabado lo que dijo y entonces lillie jalo un poco lejos a mallow

\- se puede saber porque les prometiste eso- preguntaron las 3 adultas a mallow

\- piensenlo bien, la última vez que nuestras hijas querían un juguete les dijimos que si pasaban una semana sin decir nada del juguete se los compraríamos y que pasó?

\- lo dijeron al día siguiente- dijeron las 3 chicas y luego las cuatro volvieron con sus hijas

\- aceptamos la apuesta- dijeron las cuatro niñas

Luego de seis meses sus madres se sorprendieron que no dijeran nada del tema y cuando terminó el sexto mes las niñas reunieron a sus madres

\- que necesitan?- preguntaron las cuatro madres

\- ya pasaron los seis meses- dijeron y se quitaron la parte superior de su ropa para la sorpresa de sus madres

\- que creen que hacen?- preguntaron enojadas

\- no recuerdan de la apuesta?- pregunto lulu

\- que apuesta?- trataron de hacerse las inocentes ya que no se imaginaban que sus hijas pasarían los seis meses sin decir nada y setsuna saco su celular y puso la grabación

-"que tal esto, si se pasan seis meses sin preguntarnos si pueden tener los pechos afuera, lo podrán hacer"

las chicas se le quedaron viendo a mallow ya que efectivamente ella dijo eso

\- no pensamos que en serio pasarían los seis meses sin decir nada de esto- dijo domino

\- sin excusas mama- dijo lulu señalandola- ustedes quisieron apostar y nosotras ganamos

Las chicas suspiraron derrotadas y les cumplieron ese capricho y luego de otros seis meses las chicas aparecieron en el pasado

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y por eso también los tenemos descubiertos- terminó de relatar setsuna y las chicas se quedaron viendo a audino, domino, lillie y mallow

Luego del desayuno fueron a alistarse para encontrar a leaf y yellow en el laboratorio del profesor oak y ya que las encontraron comenzaron el viaje

BOSQUE VERDE - KANTO

Arceus les dijo todo a leaf yellow y ellas aceptaron proteger el secreto y decirle Claire cuando haya personas alrededor

Mientras caminaban sintieron que los observaban y de entre los árboles salió una pidgeot un poco más grande de lo habitual y fue a abrazar a ash

\- basta pidgeot me haces cosquillas- no paraba de reírse y luego pidgeot se separó un poco de ash- también me alegra mucho verte pidgeot

\- pidgeot pidgeot(ash te extrañe mucho, sabía que algún día volverías por mí)- dijo con voz de chica mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas

\- descuida pidgeot, lamento no haber podido volver antes pero estaba de viaje

Luego de que pidgeot se calmara ash le procedió a explicar todo y pidgeot estaba enojada con misty más que con nadie ya que ella también sentía algo por ash pero no podía por ser una pokemon y el un humano y siempre pensó que misty sería la pareja ideal para ash

\- y bien pidgeot, quieres venir conmigo?- pidgeot aceptó y ash procedió a capturarla

Después de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar al centro pokemon de ciudad verde y hay decidieron pasar la noche porque la casa de arceus estaba un poquito lejos y también sanaron a sus pokemon

El día siguiente partieron a ciudad plateada y llegaron ya que se ésta ocultando el sol y decidieron ir a la casa de arceus en ciudad plateada para descansar para la batalla de ash el día siguiente

¿como reaccionará brock al reencontrarse con ash?

¿ash capturara a algunos pokemon de brock?

¿ash ganará su primer medalla?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	16. enfrentándose a brock y misty

Era miércoles por la mañana y todos se iban despertando para alistarse y desayunar para que ash vaya a retar a brock, y ya que llegaron al gimnasio fueron recibidos por el hermano de brock, forrest

\- ash, que alegría verte amigo- dijo forrest y vio a las chicas- y quiénes son las chicas que te acompañan?

\- sus novias- dijeron todas en voz baja ya que brock las podría oír

\- forrest vine a retar al gimnasio por la medalla, que dices?- dijo ash

\- lo lamento ash, pero como brock esta aquí tendrá que ser contra el la pelea

Todos entraron y vieron a brock sentado sobre una roca y en cuanto brock vio a las chicas sus ojos se volvieron corazones

\- hola preciosas, por que no dejan a ese perdedor bueno para nada y vienen con un hombre con yo?- dijo brock en un tono pervertido y noto a las más adultas como joyline, nereida, arceus y lusamine- y que me dicen ustedes señoritas y enfermera joy, dejenlo y yo prometo satisfacerlas a todas

Todas se le quedaron viendo con cara enojada y una vena marcada en la frente, pero fueron las hijas quienes tomaron la palabra

\- oye tu, no le hables así a nuestras madres!- todas estaban furiosas con brock y el volvió a hablar

\- descuiden pequeñas, ya que sus madres acepten venir conmigo y dejar a este perdedor sólo me podrán decir papi a mi

\- ESO NUNCA- estaban más enojadas- NUESTRAS MADRES SÓLO ESTÁN PARA NUESTRO PADRE- entonces las hijas y las madres fueron hacia ash par abrazarlo y las madres lo besaron, incluidas nereida, lusamine y la misma arceus para el shock de ash y moon

\- bien, ustedes se lo pierden- dijo petulante- será una batalla uno contra uno, si yo gano entonces las chicas serán mías

\- bien pero si yo gano me darás la medalla y a tu blissey y swampert, ya que escuche por hay que ya no quieren ser tus pokemon

\- estas loco si crees que te los daré, son mis pokemon y ellos quieren seguir siendo míos

En eso entraron a la habitación blissey y swampert de brock que deseaban que ash ganara

\- steelix yo te elijo

\- uxie yo te elijo

Brock quedó en shock al oír eso y más cuando vio a uxie y entonces le grito a ash

\- no es justo eres un maldito tramposo. No puedes usar a uxie en la batalla

\- donde dice que no puedo usar un pokemon legendario en una batalla de gimnasio?

\- yo lo acabo de decir es ilegal que lo hagas

\- recuerdas a Tobías? El uso solo a su darkrai para ganar las medallas de gimnasio y aún así participó en la liga sinnoh, o me equivoco?

\- claro que te equivocas. El debió hipnotizarlos para que le dieran las medallas de gimnasio. Eres igual de tramposo que el

\- (brock)- oyó la voz de uxie en su cabeza- (no es contra las reglas usar un legendario en batalla y lo sabes bien)

\- pero que dices uxie? Este perdedor te debió lavar el cerebro y en cuanto le gane te sacaré de su trance, steelix triturar- el ataque le dio de golpe a uxie y hubo una pequeña cortina de humo y cuando se despejó vieron a uxie como si nada

\- uxie- dijo ash- Giga drenado- las fuerzas de steelix fueron bajando poco a poco- velocidad- las estrellas que lanzó uxie fueron hacia steelix e hicieron que cayera al suelo, pero aún podía continuar

\- steelix excavar- steelix se metió bajo la tierra

\- premonición

\- ja eso no funcionará ask, steelix sal- steelix salió pero el ataque fallo- que pasó?

\- no sabías que el ataque excavar por ser un movimiento tipo tierra no le afecta a los pokemon voladores o que pueden levitar- dijo ash- ahora uxie velocidad- el ataque le dio a steelix pero aún podía luchar y en eso se activo la premonición y le dio de lleno a steelix que volvió a caer pero con los ojos en espiral

\- steelix ya no puede continuar, ash y uxie son los ganadores- dijo forrest feliz y blissey y swampert estaban contentos de que ash ganara la batalla de gimnasio y fueron a ponerse detrás de ash

\- no te daré la medalla ganaste haciendo trampa y los tramposos no merecen una medalla- dijo brock y del otro lado del campo forrest le estaba dando la medalla a ash- forrest que crees que haces?- pregunto enojado

\- hago lo correcto, no como tú

Luego brock vio a sus pokemon y sujeto las pokebolas de ambos

\- blissey y swampert regresen!- grito enojado pero cuando el rayo rojo los tocó se volvió azul y no fueron absorbidos por las pokebolas- que pasó?

\- te lo dije brock, blissey y swampert ya no quieren ser tus pokemon. Ellos quieren ir conmigo- luego los captura y todos salen del gimnasio y brock trata de ir por el pero cuando sale el noctowl shiny de ash usa hipnosis en el y se desmaya en la entrada del gimnasio mientras ash y su familia iban directo al gimnasio celeste

Luego de unas horas de caminar llegaron a ciudad celeste y fueron a la casa de arceus para pasar la noche

La mañana siguiente ash fue sólo al gimnasio por petición de arceus y cuando entró las hermanas de misty terminaban de dar un espectáculo pokemon y se las encontró de paso a la arena de gimnasio

\- chicas, vine a retar al gimnasio

\- estas de suerte ash- dijo daisy con corazones en los ojos- nos enteramos de lo que hizo nuestra hermanita la feita y lo lamentamos- dijeron las tres con pequeñas lágrimas saliéndoles de los ojos

\- tranquilas chicas, vine a retar a misty por la medalla de gimnasio

\- pero como harás que acepte tu reto?- pregunto violet

\- con ayuda de una pokemon a la que misty quería como una hija

\- togetic- dijeron las tres sorprendidas

\- togekiss- las corrigió ash

\- pero ella salió y no volverá hasta dentro de 10 minutos

\- la esperaré en el campo de batalla para sorprenderla

Pasados esos diez minutos, misty llegó y las luces estaban apagadas y cuando las prendió vio a ash con la cabeza agachada junto con una togekiss que ella reconoció

\- togetic?

Cuando ella dijo el nombre de la pokemon que quería como su hija ella, ash y sus 3 hermanas levantaron la vista y empezaron a bailar como max kenton en la pelea contra twin cities y ya que terminaron de bailar ash tomó la palabra

\- misty e venido a retar te por la medalla cascada

\- ash ketchum, exijo saber dónde encontraste a togekiss

\- calmate misty. Primero que nada yo no lo encontré, ella me encontró a mi y se quiso unir a mi

\- más bien tu la capturaste a la fuerza

\- misty, ash no sería capaz de hacer algo así- lo defendió daisy- el es alguien de corazón puro que no obligaría a ningún pokemon a hacer algo que no quiera hacer

\- bien aceptaré tu reto, pero si gano me devolverás a togekiss

\- esta es una batalla de gimnasio oficial entre ash ketchum y la líder misty la feita- dijo lily y ella, sus hermanas, ash, togekiss y pikachu se rieron a carcajadas- será dos contra dos sólo se puede sustituir una vez, el primero que derrote a los dos pokemon de su oponente gana

\- bien yo te elijo...- no pudo terminar porque salió psyduck de su pokebola para el enojo de misty- psyduck tu no, no sabes pelear, regresa- dijo devolviéndolo a su pokebola

\- y misty usa la sustitución de pokemon- dijo violet pero las 3 pensaron con risas-"ash tiene esta batalla ganada"

\- yo no use el cambio, sólo devolví a psyduck a su pokebola

\- esa es la sustitución de pokemon feita y tontita- dijo daisy

\- togekiss yo te elijo- dijo ash

\- togekiss perdonarme, ve starmie- en el campo de agua apareció starmie- usa chorro de agua

\- esquivalo- togekiss lo alcanzó a esquivar- hiperrayo

\- pantalla de luz- starmie crea una pantalla de luz pero el hiperrayo de togekiss fue demasiado poderoso y lo atravesó dejando debilitado a starmie- starmie regresa hiciste un buen trabajo- lo regresa a su pokebola y toma otra- gyarados yo te...- no pudo continuar porque la interrumpió daisy

\- alto- misty se cae a la piscina y todos se ríen- misty esto era un dos contra dos, no dos contra 3

\- yo estaba apunto de escoger a mi segundo pokemon y tu me interrumpiste

\- no es cierto, ibas a elegir un tercer pokemon ya que el segundo era psyduck

\- pero sabes lo inútil que es en las batallas- psyduck se entristeció al oír eso

\- ni modo misty, saca a psyduck o perderás la batalla y no recuperaras a togekiss- dijo ash

\- bien, pero primero cambia a togekiss por otro pokemon

Ash devolvió a togekiss a su pokebola y saco al peor temor de misty: un pokemon insecto

\- genesect yo te elijo- salió genesect y misty pego un gran grito pero tuvo que pelear a regañadientes y terminó perdiendo

\- y el ganador es ash- dijo daisy para ir a darle la medalla cascada, pero cuando iba caminando se resbaló con un poco de agua que cayo durante la pelea de ash y misty. Y como sucedió con moon, terminó cayendo encima de ash y de paso besándolo asciendola sonrojar

¿que hará misty al ver a su hermana y a ash besándose?

¿ash capturara algun pokemon de misty?

¿quien será la siguiente chica?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	17. pelea en los gimnasios carmín y azafrán

Después de que daisy se resbalara, ella y ash seguían besándose, y ash se sorprendió de que daisy tratará de meter su lengua en su boca, así que le abrió paso y el también metió la suya en la boca de daisy para el asombro de las 3 chicas presentes

\- ASH KETCHUM, QUE PERVERSIONES LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!?- grito misty enojada ya que no le gustaba que le hicieran cosas como esas a su hermana

Terminando de besarse por culpa de misty, daisy miro muy molesta a su hermana

\- misty, como se te ocurre interrumpir el primer beso de tu hermana mayor- dijo daisy para el asombro de todos pero más de ash y misty- no ves que ash lo correspondió porque le gustó- dijo mientras se levantaban y abrazaba a ash de forma muy melosa

\- no aceptare que ninguna de mis hermanas sea la novia de un perdedor como el que nunca ganara una liga- dijo misty aún molesta- además si llegas a ser su novia podrían burlarse del gimnasio y de nosotras por mantener a un bueno para nada

\- !no nos importa!- gritaron las tres hermanas de misty al mismo tiempo- por cierto ash, aquí tienes la medalla cascada- dijo daisy dándole la medalla y el la aceptó

Misty fue corriendo hacia ash para intentar golpearlo, pero togekiss uso metrónomo y el ataque que salió fue somnífero lo que hizo que misty cayera dormida y se estrellara de cara contra el suelo del gimnasio y psyduck se quiso unir al equipo de ash y el lo capturó para que luego ash y las chicas fueran a la casa de ash y se maravillaron por lo grande que era

\- y bien chicas, esta es mi casa les gusta?- pregunto ash y las chicas voltearon a verlo

\- nos encanta ash!- dijeron las tres con estrellas en los ojos y en eso llegan las niñas del futuro que les gustaba excitar a ash

\- papá!- gritaron las cuatro y fueron a abrazar a su padre y lo tiraron al piso

\- como que papa?- pregunto las tres hermanas con los ojos en blanco- ash ketchum exigimos que nos digas con quien estas engañando a daisy- dijeron lily y violet enojadas mientras daisy seguía en shock

\- bueno pues verán...- y una vez más ash procedió a contar toda la historia de su traición mientras su harem llegaba a la sala y cuando terminó las chicas sé encontraban llorando

\- que tristeza- dijo lily

\- si, pero eso lo explica- dijo violet

\- ash, lamentamos habernos molestado contigo- dijo ahora daisy dejando de llorar- entonces chicas me puedo unir al harem?- pregunto viéndolas

\- claro, bienvenida- dijeron todas las chicas

Luego de eso daisy decidió pasar la noche en la casa de ash mientras sus hermanas volvieron al gimnasio y llevaron a misty a su cuarto y cuando se despertó no tardaron mucho en converserla de que todo fue un sueño

La mañana siguiente daisy se quiso unir a ash a su viaje y el aceptó y se fueron a despedir de lily y violet para luego continuar su viaje hacia ciudad carmín, y como estaba muy lejos usaron uno de los anillos de hoopa para aparecer en la casa de arceus en ciudad carmín y descansar un rato para que ash se enfrentará al teniente surge

Luego de unas dos horas de descanso ash iba a retar al teniente surge y para hacer una entrada dramática uso uno de los anillos de hoopa para aparecer frente al líder de gimnasio junto a pikachu

\- vaya vaya pero si es el pequeño ash y su pequeño pikachu, buena entrada por cierto, que haces aquí?- dijo surge

\- vine a retarte por la medalla trueno, pienso entrar en la liga pokemon

\- bien será uno contra uno, pero te lo advierto desde la última vez hemos estado entrenando mucho y somos mucho más fuertes, ve raichu

\- ve pikachu

Raichu empezó usando atactrueno que le dio directo a pikachu, pero pareció no afectarle nada, para luego pikachu lanzar su propio atactrueno que hizo que el raichu del teniente surge sé desmayara quedando ash como el ganador

\- bien niño una vez más me derrotaste aquí tienes la medalla trueno- dijo surge dándole la medalla

\- gracias surge, tres abajo y 5 por avanzar

\- por cierto a qué gimnasio piensas ir ahora?

\- al gimnasio de ciudad azafrán a retar a sabrina

\- te deseo suerte, ella se a vuelto la líder más fuerte de todo kanto

\- gracias surge

Luego regresaron a casa y todos fueron caminando a ciudad azafrán ya que estaba cerca de ciudad carmín y no les tomó más de 8 horas y 5 descansos llegar y cuando llegaron ya era de noche por lo que fueron a dormir a casa de arceus

En la mañana ash se levanto más temprano de lo habitual y escucho una voz en su cabeza

\- ash ketchum, me da gusto que regresaras- dijo la voz en su cabeza y el la identifico como la voz de sabrina

\- sabrina que tal, como les va a ti y a kadabra?- pregunto ash

\- bien ash, desde que me retaste e sido una mejor líder y me volví la más fuerte de todo kanto

\- excelente sabrina

\- ash también quisiera que supieras que leí tu mente y lo siento mucho, pero que también me gustaría unirme a ti y a tu harem

\- claro sabrina. Siempre pensé que eras una chica linda

\- lo se ash y desde nuestra batalla de gimnasio me enamoré pérdida mente de ti

\- gracias la verdad sabrina

\- de nada corazón. Se que mis encantos no superan a los de tu hermana moon, pero si fuera posible quisiera ser la próxima en darte un hijo

Ash se sorprendió al oír eso de sabrina pero aceptó a lo dicho por sabrina y se despidieron para luego ash dormir un poco mas y después de un rato todos se despertaron y desayunaron para luego ir al gimnasio de sabrina y encontrarse con un haunter muy apegado a ash

\- hola haunter que tal te extrañe mucho

\- haun haun (deberás ash? yo también te extrañe y sabrina más)- terminó de decir haunter

\- lo sé haunter y la vine a retar nos podrías llevar con ella?

Todos siguieron a haunter al campo de batalla donde estaba sabrina esperando desde hace unas horas que terminaron de hablar ella y ash

\- ash ketchum no te enseñaron a no hacer esperar a una dama?- pregunto algo molesta

\- lo lamento sabrina- dijo ash algo asustado

\- descuida, te perdono- dijo sabrina rápidamente y todos se fueron para atrás

\- tsundere- susurraron las hijas de ash pero sabrina se volvió a enojar y se le marcó una vena en la frente y luego leyó los pensamientos de todas y vio sus memorias y vio que ellas querían a su padre de forma romántica

\- "incestuosas"- dijo sabrina en la mente de todas ellas y luego vio a usagi, setsuna, maria y lulu y dijo en sus mentes- "y ustedes a parte de incestuosas, pervertidas"

\- bruja!- le gritaron las 4 y se acercaron a sabrina y empezó una pelea entre ellas 5 en una bola de humo y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

Ya que las chicas calmaran a sus hijas y la madre de sabrina a ella se les noto a todas las ropas desgarradas y a sabrina se le notaba un poco el sostén haciendo sonrojar a ash cosa que ella aprovechó

\- díme ash, te gusta lo que vez?- dijo haciendo poses aumentando el sonrojo en ash y provocando celos en las madres y en las hijas

\- pervertida- gritaron las mujeres y ella se fue a cambiar de ropa mientras las 4 niñas hacían lo mismo mientras eran cubridas por las chicas

Ya que regresó sabrina ash se le quedó viendo, ya que su nuevo atuendo era muy lindo

\- y bien ash, que tal?- pregunto un poco tímida, cosa que le pareció lindo a ash

\- te ves bien

\- bien será un uno contra uno

\- muy bien, gardevoir yo te elijo- de la pokebola salió gardevoir shiny y asombro a sabrina

\- bien, kadabra yo te elijo

\- gardevoir usa bola sombra

\- teleportacion-kadabra apenas esquivo la bola sombra- ahora fuerza psiquica

\- bola de energía- el ataque le dio a kadabra y retrocedió un poco

\- bola sombra!- gritaron ambos pero la bola sombra de gardevoir fue más poderosa y le dio a kadabra dejándolo desmayado

\- bien hacho kadabra hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo sabrina devolviéndolo a su pokebola y acercándose a ash- felicidades ash, ten la medalla pantano la ganaste limpiamente

\- gracias sabrina

\- ash me quisiera unir a ustedes en su viaje

\- pero que pasará con el gimnasio- pregunto lillie

\- mi padre se podrá hacer cargo, el es un gran entrenador

Todos estaban apunto de salir pero haunter también pidió ir y ash lo capturo

\- ash que te parece cambiar tu haunter por mi kadabra?

\- no se sabrina, para controlar a alakazam hay que tener un gran poder psiquico y tu te especializas en los tipos psiquico

\- lo sé pero los cambiamos para que evolucionen y luego los volvemos a cambiar que tal?

\- muy bien me convenciste

Luego todos fueron al centro pokemon y cambiaron a haunter y kadabra y en cuanto los sacaron de las pokebolas empezaron a brillar y cambiar de forma y cuando terminaron de brillar en sus lugares estaban un gengar y un alakazam, luego los volvieron a cambiar y volvieron con sus entrenadores y todos fueron a casa de arceus para el asombro de sabrina y luego se avergonzo por las chicas que se descubrían los pechos y le explicaron porque lo hacían y ella también lo hizo

En la mañana siguiente se despertaron y desayunaron para luego ir a comprar provisiones y continuar su viaje a el gimnasio de ciudad azulona para poder pelear contra erika

¿cual será la reacción de erika?

¿ella también se querrá unir a ash?

¿dejare de hacer preguntas de las que ustedes saben las respuestas?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	18. enfrentándose a erika

No les tomó más de un día y medio llegar a ciudad azulona y cuando llegaron las chicas de alola se asombraron por la belleza de la ciudad y todas llevaron a rastras a ash a las tiendas de ropa y perfume, pero cuando entraron a la perfumería la encargada se llevó una gran sorpresa por ver quien entraba a su tienda

\- ash ketchum, el primer campeon de alola que gusto verte aquí- dijo la encargada emocionada como colegiada en quinceañera

\- hola erika, como les va a ti y a gloom?- pregunto ash

\- dirás vileplume- lo corrigió y luego continuo- nos a ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar

\- por cierto, como supiste que soy el primer campeon de alola?

\- lo vi en las noticias tontito- dijo sonriendo y con la lengua afuera

\- quería venir a retarte porque pienso entrar en la liga pokemon, que dices?

\- me parece bien pero primero tengo que cerrar la tienda

Luego de que la cerrará todos se dirigieron al gimnasio y mallow se maravillo por los pokemon tipo planta y tsareena se enojo porque no le prestaba tanta atención, así que fue hablar con el humano del que se enamoró

\- tsareena tsareena(ash podemos hablar)

,- claro tsareena- ambos se alejan un poco del resto y ash les explica que tsareena quiere hablar con el- bien tsareena que necesitas?

\- tsareena tsareena (ash, desde que llegamos aquí mallow no me presta atención que hago?)

\- descuida tsareena, mallow no te presta atención porque estamos entre pokemon tipo planta y sabes que a ella le encantan los tipo planta

\- tsareena tsareena(si pero que hago para que me preste atención)- pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una idea-(ya se ash quedate aquí, ya vuelvo)- fue hacia donde se encontraba mallow y la llevo hacia donde estaba ash, pero no se enteraron que todas las estaban espiando

\- bien tsareena para que me pediste venir?- pregunto mallow

\- tsareena tsareena(para que veas esto mallow)- dijo para luego tomar el rostro de ash y plantarle un beso para el asombro de mallow, daisy, sabrina y erika pero luego se asombraron más por que tsareena empezó a brillar como si fuera a evolucionar pero empezó a cambiar a una forma humana

Al terminar de brillar se podia apreciar a una chica con el pelo verde hasta las caderas, con un vestido rosa y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas

Mallow seguía impactada pero luego pregunto

\- tsareena eso quiere decir...?- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por tsareena

\- si mallow, yo también amo a ash

En ese momento todas salieron de su escondite y erika estaba a punto de gritar pero le taparon la boca y le contaron toda la historia y ella quedó maravillada

\- bien guardaré su secreto sólo con una condición- dijo y luego volteo a ver a ash- quiero unirme a tu harem ash, quiero viajar contigo y quiero ser la próxima en darte un hijo

\- de eso nada- dijo rápidamente sabrina

\- yo lo amo y también quiero ser su novia, eso no te corresponde a ti sabrina

\- no digo que no puedas ser una de sus novias, de hecho a nosotras nos gustaría que también te unieras a la familia, cierto chicas?

\- cierto- recibió un fuerte asentamiento de las chicas

\- digo que no serás la próxima en darle un hijo, ya que el me prometió ser la próxima cuando se lo dije

\- si pero yo lo amo más que tú

\- claro que no

\- que si

\- que no

\- que si

\- que no

Ambas fueron golpeadas por arceus y les dejo un chichón y ambas se encontraban llorando sobandose el chichón

\- eso fue cruel- dijeron ambas

\- que les parece si hacen un trio y se callan la boca- sugirió enojada y las dos líderes se sonrojaron

\- un trio- dijo sabrina mirando hacia el suelo

\- con ash- dijo ahora erika

Ambas se imaginaron con ash en ese trio y por los poderes psíquicos de sabrina se imaginaron lo mismo y tuvieron un sonrojo y una pequeña hemorragia nasal y luego ambas sonrieron con los ojos cerrados y juntaron sus manos para soñar juntas

\- eso sería maravilloso- dijeron ambas y todos las vieron con una gota en la cabeza para luego entrar a la arena del gimnasio

\- bien la batalla de gimnasio por la medalla arcoiris esta apunto de comenzar será un duelo de tres contra tres- dijo la chica que hacía de árbitro y ash y erika sacaron su primer pokebola

\- psyduck/victreebel yo te elijo- dijeron ambos y todas las chicas del harem de ash estaban vestidas de porristas y vieron en shock a ash

\- hermano, acaso quieres perder?- pregunto preocupada moon

\- no te preocupes moon, ganaré la batalla- pero en sus pensamientos-"espero que psyduck gane"

\- victreebel hojas navajas- el pokemon obedeció y lanzó hojas muy rápidas que le dieron al pokemon pato y se cayó de espaldas

\- psyduck chorro de agua

Psyduck lanzó un pequeño chorro de agua que ni siquiera llegó hasta victreebel y erika le ordenó usar otra vez hojas navajas haciendo que psyduck se volviera a caer una vez más cuando las palabras de ash hicieron que dejara de ser un pokemon inútil

\- vamos psyduck yo se que tú puedes hacerlo, yo confío en ti yo se que eres un pokemon fuerte- sus palabras hicieron que psyduck se levantara y empezara a evolucionar en golduck - excelente golduck- luego apareció rotom y dijo los movimientos de golduck

\- golduck, forma evolucionada de psyduck, tipo agua. Este pokemon conoce los movimientos:hidrobomba, rayo de hielo, hiperrayo y confusión

\- bien golduck usa tu ataque de confusión- a golduck le brillaron los ojos y victreebel fue levantado del suelo unos metros para luego caer rápido al suelo con los ojos en espiral

\- victreebel ya no puede continuar, líder erika envía tu siguiente pokemon

\- victreebel hiciste un buen trabajo descansa- lo devolvió a su pokebola- wow ash estoy impresionada hiciste que el psyduck de misty ganara una batalla, no cabe duda que eres un gran entrenador

\- gracias erika, pero yo no hice nada fue golduck, yo solo confíe en el

\- bien ash pero se agotó tu suerte tangrowth yo te elijo- apareció el segundo pokemon de erika

\- golduck rayo de hielo- el ataque congeló a tangrowth pero por ser un pokemon muy fuerte logro romperlo y salió ileso

\- nada mal ash pero yo ganaré esta batalla, tangrowth látigo cepa- ambos látigos ataron a golduck y lo azotaron en el suelo haciendo que se desmayara

\- golduck no puede continuar, retador ash elija a su segundo pokemon

\- pikachu yo te elijo- pikachu salto al campo con electricidad saliendo de sus mejillas- usa electro tela- la electro tela rodeo a tangrowth y poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza- ahora cola de hierro

\- tangrowth rápido sal de hay- tangrowth apenas pudo deshacer la electro tela pero no pudo esquivar la cola de hierro de pikachu lo que hizo que se desmayara

\- tangrowth no puede continuar líder erika envíe a su último pokemon

\- lo hiciste bien tangrowth toma un descanso, realmente estoy impresionada ash pikachu se a vuelto muy fuerte, pero esto se acaba ahora, vileplume yo te elijo

\- pikachu regresa- pikachu volvió a su hombro- talonflame yo te elijo

Erika se asombro por ver al ave de fuego y le ordenó a vileplume usar paralizador pero talonflame lo esquivo volando rápido y uso carga de fuego que le dio a vileplume y no lo pudo soportar lo que hizo que se desmayara quedando ash como el ganador

\- felicidades ash toma la medalla arcoiris- ash toma la medalla arcoiris y erika se acerca a el con una sonrisa en el rostro- y ten tu recompensa extra por ser tan lindo- dijo para luego besar a ash en la boca

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a la casa de ash y erika se maravillo por la gran casa y se avergonzo por ver a las chicas quitándose la parte de arriba de la ropa para mostrar sus pechos, pero se avergonzo más por ver a todas las hijas de ash hacerlo también

\- qu-qu-que hacen chicas, por que se quitan la ropa delante de ash?- pregunto avergonzada y las chicas explicaron la razón- eso lo explica pero porque las pequeñas también lo hacen?

\- eso lo puedo explicar yo- dijo arceus junto a moon y se podía apreciar que ellas dos tenían las tetas más grandes de todas las chicas- verán anoche antes de dormir...

FLASH BACK

Ash y las chicas llevaban medio día caminando y estaban muy cansados, así que llegaron a la casa de arceus y arceus y las chicas se empezaron a quitar la parte superior de la ropa y en eso las hijas de ash excepto lulu, maria, usagi y setsuna fueron con su abuelita arceus

\- abuelita- dijeron todas a arceus

\- si niñas que necesitan?-dijo viendo a suiren, marnie, zarala, ashley, sakura, jean, layla, carol, emma, gwen y lita

\- queremos una explicación

\- una explicación de que?

\- de nuestras madres- arceus aún no entendía a que se referían- porque ellas pueden tener los pechos afuera?

\- porque lo decidimos entre todas

\- podemos por favor hacerlo nosotras también?- preguntaron con estrellas en los ojos viendo a su abuela

\- pero porque lo quieren hacer?

\- para excitar a papá- dijeron todas sonrojadas y a arceus se le prendió el foco

\- "si ellas se acuestan con ash me podrían dar a mis primeros bisnietos, eso es algo que siempre e querido"- pensó y luego vio a sus nietas- bien niñas lo pueden hacer

\- si!- gritaron todas y estaban apunto de quitarse la parte superior de la ropa pero arceus las detuvo con sus poderes

\- pero antes, le tenemos que decir a ash, pero yo creo que le encantará la idea ya que tienen casi la misma edad de él en esta época

Luego todas fueron con ash

\- ashy hay algo que quiero decirte- ash se volteo y arceus le dio un abrazo poniendo su cara entre sus tetas para luego besarlo cosa que correspondió ash y las niñas se encelaron por eso- ash las niñas también tendrán sus tetas al aire porque me lo pidieron y se los permití

\- bien mama, pero porque quieren tener los pechos afuera hijas?

\- porque te queremos papá- dijeron para saltar hacia su padre que tenía su edad en ese tiempo y cada una lo beso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y por eso también las tienen afuera- terminó de relatar

Erika estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por lo que permitía arceus pero lo aceptó ya que sí no lo hacía la echaban del harem y ella igual se quitó la parte de arriba del atuendo que llevaba y todos fueron a sus camas a dormir para continuar su viaje a primera hora y erika ya le había dejado el gimnasio a cargo a una de sus asistentes de la perfumería

¿quien será la siguiente chica?

¿quien será la siguiente hija en aparecer?

¿la siguiente hija también será igual de incestuosa que las demás?

ESTÁ HISTORI CONTINUARÁ...


	19. día de la princesa

Antes de continuar con su viaje las chicas vieron la fecha en sus calendarios y dieron un gran grito que hizo que ash y los pokemon macho se despertaran del susto por el fuerte grito y todos se sostenían el pecho

\- ASH- cada una fue a la habitación de ash y lo vieron asustado- ASH, ADIVINA QUE DÍA ES HOY- ash vio el calendario y vio que era 0 día de la princesa y volteo su cabeza lentamente con miedo- DÍA DE LA PRINCESA

Las chicas esperaron afuera de la habitación a que se vistiera ash y se tardaba mucho, por lo que entraron a ver que pasaba y luego se enojaron con el porque no se estaba cambiando, se había vuelto a dormir y ellas por enojo le tiraron una cubeta de agua helada que lo hizo despertar del susto una vez más

Una vez que se vistiera las chicas se lo llevaron a las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, perfumería, etc. y ash no podía cargar con todas las bolsas ya que se le irían cayendo, así que llamó a sus pokemon, pero aún así eran muchas bolsas para cargar, así que tuvieron que volver a la casa a dejar las bolsas y luego continuaron con las compras

Ash pensó que se acabarían todo su dinero ya que usaban el dinero recolectado de sus viajes, pero se asombro tanto al descubrir que tenía una cantidad infinita de dinero, lo que alegro a las chicas y cuando terminaron de comprar lo básico para todas ellas, no se avía gastado ni el uno por ciento del dinero de ash, así que tanto hijas como madres se lo llevaron a una tienda más

Ash se sorprendió al ver que lo llevaron a una tienda de lencería, pero más se sorprendió al ver que dentro se encontraban 4 amigas suyas de la región kalos y cuando las chicas vieron a ash lo fueron a saludar

\- hola ash!- dijeron las cuatro

\- hola chicas, que tal les a ido alexa, viola, korrina y valerie?- pregunto y ellas se entristecieron un poco para abrazarlo

\- lo lamentamos- dijeron las cuatro con pequeñas lágrimas

\- que lamentan chicas?

\- lo de tu traición

\- pero como se enteraron?

\- pues verás ash, el día de la final de la liga kalos, luego de tu pelea contra alan...- comenzó a relatar alexa

FLASH BACK

La final de la liga kalos se había disputado y alan había sido el ganador, mientras cerca del centro pokemon

\- que mal que ash no halla podido ganar la liga kalos- digo algo triste korrina

\- si- dijeron las otras tres chicas decaídas

\- yo esperaba que ganara para poder celebrar junto a el- dijo valerie

\- yo pensaba entrevistarlo porque pensaba que sería el ganador de la liga, pero aunque no allá ganado puede que lo entrevisté- dijo alexa con una cara pervertida

\- y yo espero poder convencerlo de que hagamos una sesión de fotografías privada- dijo viola con una cara pervertida como la de su hermana- y quien sabe tal vez le entregue mi primera vez

\- yo espero poder seguirlo para poder entrenar junto a él y que luego nos volvamos más fuertes

Todas continuaron su camino al centro pokemon y no vieron a ash por ninguna parte así que le preguntaron a la enfermera joy y les dijo que se había ido y cuando ellas iban al aeropuerto vieron al grupo que viajó con ash por kalos y se acercaron

\- serena, chicos- dijo korrina acercándose a ellos y los tres se voltearon para ver a las cuatro chicas

\- que sucede korrina?- pregunto serena

\- saben donde esta ash?

\- no y no nos importa a donde se fue ese grosero- dijo serena algo enojada

\- que te pasa serena, porque le dices grosero a ash, ya olvidaste que tú lo amas?- pregunto alexa algo enojada

\- yo ya no lo amo, y en cuanto a lo otro es porque antes de irse el fue muy grosero con nosotros, diciendo cosas muy malas de nosotros

Todos se quedaron viendo y entonces valerie se acercó a serena y le dio una cachetada que sonó muy fuerte y tumbo a serena al suelo con la mejilla roja

\- que te pasa valerie, porque me golpeas?- pregunto con dolor serena sujetándose donde fue golpeada

\- y todavía lo preguntas, en el corto tiempo que conocí a ash el demostró no ser de la clase de hombres que le gusta insultar o maltratar a los demás, y sabes que me arrepiento por haberte dado ese vestido- dijo valerie enojada con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

\- no debiste reencontrarte con el serena por lo que sea que le hayan hecho el se fue, ya no serán bienvenidas en nuestra ciudades- dijo viola llorando por lo que le hicieron a ash

\- no nos importa, traicionarlo fue lo mejor que pudimos hacerle por no haber ganado una sola liga- dicho esto todos se fueron y las cuatro chicas se dispusieron a ir al aeropuerto pero no habría vuelos a kanto por dos días y cuando fueron a buscar a ash no lo encontraron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y eso fue lo que paso- dijo alexa y las chicas se encontraban llorando por la historia

\- chicas de verdad lo lamento pero de haber sabido de sus sentimientos las hubiera buscado antes- dijo ash

Luego de un rato todas las chicas se encontraban mejor y continuaron las compras no sin antes decirles la situación a las chicas de kalos y que ellas también se quisieran unir al harem

En la tienda de lencería cada chica tuvo su oportunidad para mostrarle su lencería y a ash casi le da una hemorragia nasal ya que las hijas de ash después de que le enseñaban la lencería puesta lo besaban y ponían las manos de ash en sus pechos y soltaban un gemido

Luego de que terminaron de comprar todas fueron a la casa de arceus y las cuatro chicas se asombraron y se fueron a instalar en una habitación y en la noche todos estaban cenando hasta que hablo arceus

\- ash, como hoy es el día de la princesa hoy te tendrás que acostar con sabrina y erika- las mencionadas recordaron su fantasía compartida del trio con ash y ambas se embobaron otra vez y las cuatro chicas de kalos no sabían a que se referían pero cuando lo descubrieron se sonrojaron y aceptaron lo de mostrar los pechos y entonces sabrina y erika se llevaron a ash al cuarto

\- bien ash, antes de comenzar te quisiéramos dar un pequeño show- dijeron ambas para luego quitarse la ropa y empezar a besarse para el asombro de ash

Ash también se quitó la ropa y las chicas dejaron de besarse para luego sabrina empezar a lamerle la vagina a erika y le metía dos dedos mientras erika le decía a ash que se acercara y los dos se empezaron a besar y ash le masajeaba las tetas a erika y de vez en cuando se las chupaba con fuerza y sabrina se alejó de la vagina de erika para que ash la penetrara

\- ah ash me duele, espera un poco por favor- pedía erika con dolor y sabrina la besaba para que no se concentrará tanto en eso- bien ash ya te puedes mover

Ash empezó a penetrar a erika y ella estaba en éxtasis ya que sabrina le estaba chupando las tetas y gemía muy alto. Luego de unos minutos ambos sentían que se iban a correr

\- me voy a correr ash/erika- ash se corrió en erika y ella estaba cansada y se acercó sabrina a ash

\- bien ash esto te va a encantar- se metió la punta del pene y con sus pechos le hacía una rusa y ash se terminó corriendo en su cara y sus pechos y se acercó erika para ella también comerse el semen de ash- oye eso es mío ladrona- dijo sabrina para besar de lengua a erika para quitarle el semen que se hecho a la boca y mientras lo hacía ash se posicionó detrás de ella y la embistió rompiendo su himen pero sabrina no sintió mucho dolor ya que con su poder psiquico lo disminuyó- bien ash ya puedes moverte

Ash se empezó a mover y mientras el penetraba a sabrina, ella lamia la vagina de erika y erika le quitaba el semen de la cara a sabrina para tragárselo y masajear sus pechos que empezaron a lactar

\- sabrina me voy a correr- le advirtió ash

\- en mi ash, lo quiero dentro de mi- ambos continuaron y ash se corrió dentro de sabrina para luego los tres caer dormidos

En la mañana vieron dos camas pequeñas en el cuarto y ash les explico que cuando tenía relaciones con una de las chicas en la mañana aparecía en una pequeña cama su hija y ya que se despertaron se presentaron como minako la hija de sabrina y amy la hija de erika y todos fueron a desayunar no sin antes vestirse

¿quien será la siguiente en unirse?

¿minako y amy serán igual de incestuosas y pervertidas que sus demás hermanas?

¿quieren que ponga que pasó con los traidores después de la traición a ash?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	20. una nueva chica se una al harem

Después de que bajaran a desayunar ash y las chicas, la pokedex de kalos de ash se activo sola sin escanear a ningún pokemon y nadie lo supo ya que ash la tenía guardada en su chaqueta que le dio arceus para su primer día de clases

\- donde estoy?- dijo una voz robótica que se oía femenina dentro del aparato y era tan sólo un pequeño cuadrado azul flotando en el mundo digital de la pokedex- que es esto?- luego apareció otro cuadrado de color naranja y era rotom que se había metido en la pokedex sin que se dieran cuenta

\- hola- dijo rotom y luego tomó su forma habitual dentro del aparato para el asombro de la otra presencia en la pokedex

\- donde esta tu cuerpo?

\- afuera de la pokedex- dijo y la inteligencia artificial que se manifestó en la pokedex de ash parecía algo confundida

\- y quien eres tu?

\- yo soy un rotom, y quien eres tu?

\- infi- dijo la inteligencia artificial ahora conocida como infi- donde esta mi cuerpo?

\- no tienes uno, eres una inteligencia artificial

\- pero tu pareces tener uno

\- eso se debe a que yo no soy una inteligencia artificial, soy un pokemon

\- pokemon- infi accedió a archivos de vídeo de la pokedex y observo algunas de las batallas de ash- ash ketchum, interesante- luego vio más vídeos de las batallas de ash y estaba impresionada- y donde se encuentra este tal ash ketchum?

\- estas dentro de su pokedex

\- y como puedo tener comunicación con el?

\- fácil, enseguida vuelvo- dijo para luego salir de la pokedex asombrando a todos y se puso delante de arceus- lady arceus

\- si rotom, que sucede?

\- hay alguien que quiere conocer a ash

\- enserio quien es?- pregunto entusiasmada

\- es una inteli...- luego se dio cuenta que no podía decir que era una inteligencia artificial- digo es una chica muy inteligente que conoci. Se llama infi

\- no se por que, pero el nombre infi me suena conocido- dijo ash pensativo

\- infi, rotom de donde la conociste?- pregunto arceus

\- en la pokedex de ash- dijo y se le quedaron viendo y luego el se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se trató de excusar- no es-este quie-quiero decir

\- rotom, explicate o ya verás- dijo arceus enojada y rotom estaba que se moría del miedo

\- sí señora- eso solo aumentó el enojo de arceus

\- no me vuelvas a decir señora, me oíste rotom?- pregunto súper enojada

\- si señora- dijo rotom asustado y arceus le dio un fuerte golpe

\- te dije que no me volvieras a decir señora- luego se volteo a ver a los demás y todas se abrazaban de ash súper asustadas y ash también- y ustedes más les vale no decirme señora, vieja o bruja ok?- todos sólo asintieron por el miedo y luego arceus regreso a su estado de animo original- bien rotom, explicame o ya verás

\- si, como usted diga lady arceus- al mismo tiempo las chicas le dijeron a ash

\- ash, tu mamá es aterradora- dijeron en susurro

\- si, lo se- dijo ash igual en susurro para que luego rotom explicara la situación

\- bien, esta mañana me levanté porque sentí algo extraño en la pokedex de ash y cuando entré en ella hay se encontraba infi, que es una inteligencia artificial que desea conocer a ash

\- por que la desea conocer?

\- no lo sé

\- bien, puedes entrar y buscarla?

\- si, pero luego que hago?

\- no te preocupes, ya no será una inteligencia artificial, será una chica de verdad

\- que quieres decir mamá?- preguntaron ash y moon al mismo tiempo

\- que le podré dar un cuerpo de verdad

Todos se asombraron por eso y rotom fue a buscarla entrando en la pokedex

\- infi- la mencionada apareció

\- si rotom?

\- tengo buenas noticias

\- cuales son?

\- podrás verte con ash

\- enserio?

\- si y tendrás un cuerpo propio

\- gracias rotom, pero que hay que hacer?

\- ve hacia arriba y espera ahi- dijo para luego volver a salir- bien lady arceus, ya le dije que fuera hacia arriba de la pokedex

\- bien, ahora todos cubrance los ojos- todos lo hicieron- bien ahora- arceus desprendió una luz blanca muy intensa y lanzó un rayo a la pokedex y luego uno a otra parte del cuarto y cuando dejo de emanar la luz hay estaba otra chica para la sorpresa de todos

\- infi, ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo rotom e infi poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos y su vista se cruzó con los dé ash para luego ir a abrazarlo

\- ash, que gusto de conocerte

\- apartate de el- dijeron todas menos arceus

\- que pasa chicas, no van a dejar que abraze a ash- dijo infi triste

\- basta chicas, dejen que infi abraze a ash-todas se apartaron dé ash y luego infi salto a ash tirándolo al suelo mientras lo abrazaba para luego besarlo y las chicas la apartaron jalandole el cabello cosa que le dolió- basta chicas, no ven que le duele

\- como le puede doler claire, si es una inteligencia artificial?- pregunto lusamine

\- ya no lo es, le hice ese cuerpo que es como el de ustedes, ahora es humana y sabe lo que son las emociones y sentimientos, así que más les vale no tratarla como una máquina o se las verán conmigo

\- gracias señorita arceus

\- de nada infi, pero porque besaste a mi hijo?

\- lo considero atractivo y me gusta

\- ok, esa es la primera respuesta sincera y honesta de una de las novias de mi hijo

\- eso quiere decir que ahora formo parte del harem de ash?

\- si querida, bienvenida a la familia- todas la vieron con mala cara- bien chicas alisten sus cosas que vamos a la siguiente ciudad para que ash gane su sexta medalla- todas asintieron y fueron a alistar sus cosas y arceus le dio algunas provisiones a infi ya que era la primera vez que estaba en el mundo real, asi que no tuvo que cargar muchas cosas

Luego de que todos se alejaran lo suficiente de ciudad azulona arceus llamó a hoopa y todos pasaron por uno de sus anillos y se encontraban delante del gimnasio de ciudad fucsia que se encontraba en medio del bosque y todos entraron y les pareció una casa de terror por todas las trampas y pasajes secretos y al final pudieron llegar al campo de combate donde se encontraba aya en vez de koga

\- bueno pero si es ash, el campeón de alola, supongo que vienes a retar el gimnasio por la medalla alma- dijo aya

\- eso es correcto aya, donde esta koga?

\- tuvo que salir, no volverá en unos días, hasta entonces me dejó a cargo del gimnasio

La batalla fue uno a uno con venomot del lado de aya y blastoise del lado de ash y ash terminó ganando usando hidrobomba y rayo de hielo y aya le dio la medalla alma y todos se dirigieron al muelle a tomar un barco que los llevaría a la isla canela y como el viaje tardaría mucho se la pasaron relajándose y audino estaba entrando su mega evolución con el pikachu de ash pero al final ganó pikachu y todos volvieron a relajarse para continuar el viaje a la isla canela

¿infi también querrá hacerlo con ash?

¿las hijas de ash querrán sobrepasarce con ash?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	21. las últimas dos medallas de ash

Las tomo al rededor de 2 semanas llegar a isla canela y cuando bajaron en el muelle se dirigieron al hotel de blaine y luego fueron a las aguas termales las cuales eran más grandes que la ves anterior que ash estuvo hay y como eran los únicos en el hotel y eran muchas chicas quitaron el separador de las aguas termales y se hicieron mixtas para el deleite de las chicas pero más el de las más adultas como nereida y lusamine que se pusieron al lado de ash y agarraron sus manos para ponerlas en sus pechos para el enojo de todas las chicas

Luego de que decidieran que era suficiente tiempo de estar en las aguas termales fueron a sus habitaciones del hotel a vestirse para luego volver a donde estaban y abrir el pasaje secreto al campo de batalla dentro del volcán donde estaba blaine jugando cartas con magmar y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza y blaine tomó su posición para empezar la pelea

El primer pokemon de blaine fue rhydon y el de ash fue blastoise y ganó blastoise usando hidrobomba, el segundo pokemon de blaine fue ninetales y blastoise ganó usando rayó dé hielo e hidrobomba y el tercer pokemon de blaine fue magmar que derrotó a blastoise y ash envío a swampert que ganó usando disparo de lodo y pulsó de agua y ash ganó la medalla volcán y todos tomaron rumbo a ciudad verde que como estaba muy lejos usaron a hoopa para aparecer en el bosque verde

Luego de que llegaron al gimnasio vieron que el líder era gary pero ash se asombro por ver que sus porristas habían vuelto con el y las chicas de ash se molestaron por eso que se fueron a cambiar y ponerse unos trajes de porristas con una falda muy corta e hicieron el baile de lucky stars

\- valla valla pero si es ash el inútil, que haces aquí?- pregunto gary arrogante

\- pienso participar en la liga pokemon y para eso necesito la medalla tierra genio- dijo ash y gary se enojo

\- eres un- dijo molesto- bien aceptaré tu reto pero si gano no recibirás la medalla y me darás a tu rata eléctrica- dijo gary y pikachu lo vio con mala cara

\- bien pero si yo gano aparte de la medalla tendrás que darme a umbreon

\- bien ash, tres contra tres, blastoise yo te elijo- de la pokebola de gary salió blastoise

\- meganium yo te elijo

\- mega mega (ash si peleo me tendrás que complacer en la noche)- ash no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó a lo dicho por meganium

\- blastoise cabezazo- blastoise fue hacia meganium y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que la hizo retroceder un poco pero sin hacerle mucho daño

\- meganium utiliza látigo cepa- de meganium salieron dos látigos que ataron a blastoise y lo levantaron del suelo para luego dejarlo caer y blastoise estaba derrotado- bien hecho meganium

\- blastoise regresa, nidoqueen utiliza tu hiperrayo- el golpe le dio a meganium haciéndola retroceder y cayó desmayada- ja patético como siempre, parece que se te acabó la buena suerte

\- eso crees tú, greninja yo te elijo- tan pronto como salió nidoqueen se asustó ya que greninja parecía muy fuerte

\- esa rana subdesarrollada no será rival para mí nidoqueen

\- a no? greninja no haremos más fuertes- el y greninja hicieron unas poses iguales y un torbellino de agua rodeo a greninja que cambió de forma- ahora greninja utiliza shuriken de agua- el ataque le dio a nidoqueen y formó una cortina de humo y cuando se despejó nidoqueen tenía los ojos en espiral

\- nidoqueen regresa

\- bien gary ya sólo te falta un pokemon

\- umbreon yo te elijo- cuando umbreon salió de la pokebola vio a ash y se sonrojo ligeramente y los ojos se le hicieron corazones- usa pulso oscuro- el ataque le dio a greninja pero no le hizo mucho daño- que pasó, porque no le hizo nada?

\- greninja en parte es del tipo oscuridad y los ataques del mismo tipo no son muy efectivos, ahora greninja doble equipo y corte pero suave- aparecieron varios clones de greninja en el campo y atacaron a umbreon con corte y se desmayó dejando a ash como el ganador del duelo y a gary con los ojos como platos por tener que dar a su umbreon

\- yo perdí- dijo gary débilmente en el suelo con pequeñas lágrimas

\- si gary y ahora entregarme la medalla tierra y la pokebola de umbreon- gary tuvo que obedecer y le dio ambos objetos y ash y las chicas fueron al centro pokemon a curar a los pokemon y luego a la casa de arceus y umbreon se quiso unir al harem

Ya en la casa ash se entero que la liga empezaría hasta dentro de seis meses asi que decidio usar el tiempo para entrenar y estar con las chicas, se iba a dar un baño pero se encontró con varias de las chicas pokemon como mew, mewtwo, meganium, umbreon, suicune, gardevoir, latias, jirachi, lucaria, cresselia, servine, virizion, meloetta, xerneas, diancie y magearna (*)

\- ash podemos bañarnos contigo?- preguntaron algo tímidas

\- claro que pueden- respondió ash y todas lo jalaron al baño y le quitaron la ropa como locas para luego ellas quitarse la ropa

Ash se empezó a bañar al igual que las chicas pero algunas tuvieron ideas de qué podían hacer

\- ash- dijo lucaria y ash se volteo para verla tímida- me preguntaba si podría lavarte la espalda- estaba nerviosa

\- claro lucaria me sería de ayuda- ash se volteo y lucaria se acercó por detrás y se hecho jabón en los pechos y se los pego en la espalda a ash- lu-lucaria

\- tranquilo ash, relajate- ash se relajó y lucaria continuo enjabonando su espalda

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Luego de que terminaran de bañarse arceus regañaba a las pokemon menos a meganium y todas tenían un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de arceus y todas se encontraban llorando mientras ash se terminaba de vestir y bajo a cenar y tuvieron una rica cena, cortesía de mallow y arceus, para después él y meganium ir al cuarto y meganium se encontraba besando a ash y los dos comenzaron a desvestirse

\- ash hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto contigo- dijo meganium ya desnuda

\- lamento haberte hecho esperar meganium pero había cosas que hacer

Ambos se dejaron y se pusieron en la posición del 69 donde después de acabar meganium casi se ahoga por todo lo que soltó ash y después se puso en la posición de perrito y ash la penetro por la vagina donde le dolió por ser su primera vez y después empezó a sentir placer por lo que ash se fue moviendo más rápido y acabo en ella para después ambos caer dormidos

En la mañana vieron que la cama en donde apareció su hija decía rini y ya que despertó bajaron a desayunar los tres para ir a pueblo paleta donde la casa de arceus de hay era la más grande y hay ash se la pasaría entrenando aunque no lo nesecitaran y como era una casa que media un kilómetro de largo, tenía 5 pisos, ventanas polarizadas para que no vieran hacia adentro y una cantidad de comida infinita las chicas se la pasaron los seis meses con las tetas al aire y también todas las hijas

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

* * *

(*)https//716214843-ash-el-legendario-campeon-las-últimas-dos-medallas/page/4


	22. el pasar de los meses para la liga

El primer mes ash se la pasó entrenándose para controlar los poderes de aura y también pudo controlar los poderes pokemon, ya era capaz de usar cualquier ataque pokemon y también se quiso entrenar para usar los poderes psíquicos, lo cual fue más difícil, pero con la ayuda de gardevoir y sabrina los logró controlar

El segundo mes no había nada que hacer así que arceus los invito a todos a ir a su propia playa privada lo cual a todas les pareció buena idea pero ash no estaba muy seguro de eso

\- "si voy será divertido para pasar tiempo con todas, además de que a las niñas les parecerá divertido"- vio el pro de ir a la playa privada de arceus pero luego pensó en los contras-"pero si voy me expongo a que las chicas quieran sobrepasarce conmigo todo el tiempo y todas querrán estar con los pechos descubiertos, eso no sería muy bueno para mi. Me podría dar una gran hemorragia nasal y podría quedar en el hospital"

Seguía pensando en mil y un contras y pros y los pros fueron más, asií que aceptó ir a la playa pero cuando llegaron las chicas se quitaron la parte superior de la ropa y arceus, moon, alexa y lucaria eran las de los pechos más grandes de las novias adultas, por decirlo así, ya que la mayoría de sus novias tenían la misma edad que el, 18 años, mientras que las mujeres maduras tenían 2 o 5 años más que ash y las 3 madres tenían el doble de edad que sus hijas y de las hijas del futuro que tenían la misma edad que ash las que tenían los pechos más desarrollados eran setsuna y lita y ash se fijaba más en los pechos de esas 6 chicas que las demás y eso les dio celos

Al final del día fueron a la casa de playa de arceus que era como la de pueblo paleta cosa que asombro a todos y se dispusieron a dormir para en la mañana volver a pueblo paleta donde los esperaba una terrible sorpresa

En la mañana arceus se teletransporto con las chicas a la mansión dejándole a ash una nota donde le decía que tenía que volver el solo a casa con sus pokemon y el junto a los pokemon que podían correr hicieron una carrera donde empataron ash y pikachu y ash devolvió a los pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas y pikachu se sentó en su hombro, pero cuando estaban llegando a la casa alguien lo sujeto de la espalda

\- ash ketchum- dijo una mujer y ash se volteo viendo que era una oficial jenny

\- si oficial jenny?

\- quedas arrestado

\- QUE!! porque?

\- robo de pokemon y violación a su propia madre

\- alto que? yo no e hecho nada de eso

\- así nos es lo que dicen ellos

De una patrulla salieron misty, brock, gary y delia y se notaban molestos

\- oficial jenny, ellos le están mintiendo

\- ellos tienen las pruebas para demostrar que no es cierto

\- pero yo tengo las pruebas para demostrar que si mienten- dijo arceus saliendo de la casa con una cara enojada

\- que puede demostrar usted señora?- pregunto delia viéndola enojada

\- primero más te vale no volver a decirme señora- dijo enojada arceus para luego jalarle la mejilla izquierda

\- si me vuelve a decir señora le va a ir peor ok?- pregunto arceus y la oficial jenny no decía nada ya que ella también se moría del miedo

\- ok, perdón

\- en segundo, yo soy la verdadera madre de ash no usted y el no la violo, el a estado aquí lejos de usted

\- como que usted es la madre de ash, si el es el hijo de la señora ketchum- dijo jenny

\- yo soy la señora ketchum, le deje encargado mi hijo a esa horrible mujer que no tiene apellido porqué ella siempre fue huérfana y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad ella se compró su casa aquí en el pueblo, siempre quiso hacer una familia y como no pudo encontrar un hombre que la amara a ella le pedí que cuidara a mi bebé, en todo este tiempo uso mi apellido, lo único que ella tiene es su casa y su nombre

\- piensa levantar cargos señora?- arceus la miro de mala forma y jenny se asustó- digo, señorita ketchum?

\- no- después de decir eso arceus vio en el corazón de delia que ella quería encontrar un novio y alteró sus recuerdos como lo hizo con las chicas que pertenecieron a los equipos malvados y alteró su edad para que se hiciera más joven y se parecía a leaf pero con vestido

Luego alteró los recuerdos de los ex amigos de ash y vieron a la mujer que ahora se encontraba junto con el harem de ash y arceus les explico a todos por telepatía porque lo hizo y todos la aceptaron

\- bien, pero aún no se explica lo de los pokemon- dijo jenny viendo a todos

\- ash, hijo saca a los pokemon- ash saco las pokebolas de blissey, swampert, golduck y umbreon y las lanzó al aire y los tres entrenadores se sorprendieron por ver que el inútil psyduck de misty había evolucionado en golduck- oficial jenny, pongase esto- le dio un aparato extraño para la oreja

\- que es esto?- pregunto curiosa por el aparato

\- es un traductor que estamos haciendo yo y mi amiga la señora lusamine aether que sirve para entender a los pokemon

\- wow es fascinante, piensan ponerlo en venta?

\- si, saldrá a la venta en tres meses

\- muy bien y cuánto costaría?

\- sólo 300 pokedolares, se lo podría poner? los pokemon les explicaran porque están con mi hijo

\- muy bien- jenny se puso el traductor-ok diganme la razón de porqué están con ese chico- los pokemon procedieron a explicarle a la oficial jenny de la traición de sus entrenadores hacia ash y que desde entonces se volvieron más exigentes con ellos sin importarles que estuvieran heridos y que preferían a ash como su entrenador- de acuerdo, eso es todo- se fijó en los entrenadores y dijo- no podrán estar en una batalla pokemon hasta que empiece la liga pokemon de este año, notificaré a todas las oficiales que si los ven en una batalla, aunque sea de sus respectivos gimnasios serán llevados a la carcel, entendido?

\- si oficial jenny!- gritaron los tres asustados

\- bombón no habría alguna forma de arreglarlo por favor?- dijo brock coqueteando con la oficial y ella eléctrocuto a brock y su croagunk lo golpeó también y los tres se fueron a sus gimnasios, aunque brock siendo jalado por su pokemon

\- lamento todos los inconvenientes señorita, que puedo hacer a cambio?

\- bueno pues- dijo con una mirada algo pervertida y volteo a ver a su hijo- que le parecería unirse al harem de ash?

\- disculpe?- pregunto jenny sorprendida

\- dije que si...

\- ya se lo que dijo pero, por que quiere que me una al harem de su hijo?

\- bueno, de hecho todas las chicas que estamos aquí somos parte de su harem, incluso yo

\- pero eso es incesto

\- no me salga con eso- dijo viéndola enojada otra vez

\- ok, disculpenme, no diré nada, con su permiso- dijo jenny asustada yéndose en su patrulla

Ya que entraron le dieron la bienvenida a delia ya que si no arceus las golpeaba y no les daba de cenar

El resto del mes fue tranquilo y delia, ahora de la misma edad que ash, también estaba en la casa como las demás chicas e hijas

En el tercer mes varias de las chicas como lillie, mars, joyline, lusamine, sabrina, ashley y delia cumplieron años y hubo grandes fiestas por sus cumpleaños y todos, menos las más pequeñas como harper, sarah y paige, se pasaron de tragos y quedaron borrachos que se durmieron sin ropa en todas partes de la gran casa

El cuarto mes ash y moon cumplieron los 19 años y una vez más se pasaron de tragos algunos y las que no aprovecharon para hacer lo que quisieran y en la mañana que se despertaron las regañaron como si fueran niñas pequeñas

El quinto mes fue el más tranquilo de todos y las pequeñas ya se comportaban mejor, cosa que enorgullecio a las madres

El último todos estaban guardando las cosas necesarias para ir a la meseta añil para que ash fuera a ganar la liga pokemon

\- bien ash, te deseamos suerte- dijo delia para después besarlo y que le siguieran todas con un beso también y todas usaban su uniforme porrista y algunas como arceus, moon, alexa, lucaria, y delia les apretaba de la parte del pecho haciendo sonrojar a ash cada vez que las veía

\- no se preocupen, ganaré la liga. Ya verán

Con eso en mente se dispusieron a caminar al estadio de la liga que comenzaría en tres días y todas se hospedaron en casa de arceus

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	23. la liga pokemon

Pasaron dos días desde que fueron a la meseta añil y todos se encontraban cansados por lo que decidieron ir a descansar ya que el día siguiente iniciaría la liga pokemon y ash estaba muy emocionado

En la mañana se tuvieron que despertar temprano ya que la ceremonia de inicio iniciaría temprano y llegaron 30 minutos antes así que estuvieron conversando y los 30 minutos se fueron volando sin que lo notarán y los entrenadores iban llegando poco a poco hasta estar todos los concursantes de la liga pokemon

Ash fue el primero en luchar y le tocó pelear con un entrenador novato lo que hizo que fuera muy fácil y como su siguiente combate no sería hasta el día siguiente, el y las chicas fueron a la casa de arceus para descansar y a petición de las chicas vieron una película romántica para la cual prepararon mucha botana y en la noche todos fueron a dormir temprano para en la mañana despertar temprano y dirigirse al estadio

De 64 competidores que eran al inicio de la liga pokemon solo quedaban 32 y desde ese punto las batallas se le hicieron más fáciles a ash que ganó a su oponente del día y fueron a descansar y el siguiente día sólo quedaban 16 competidores y le ganó a su rival y como en ese momento sólo quedaban 8 hubo cuartos de final en la tarde y todos en el estadio regresaron a donde se estaban quedando

El día siguiente se dieron las semifinales y ash llegó a la final que iniciaría esa misma noche, así que el resto de la tarde estuvo paseando con las chicas por la ciudad y comieron en un restaurante de 5 estrellas y en la noche regresaron al estadio para disputar la final donde ash se encontró con un viejo amigo: ritchie

\- bienvenidos todos a la final de la liga pokemon de este año- dijo el locutor y todos en el estadio pegaron un grito- en el lado rojo tenemos a ritchie- todos dieron un grito-y en el lado verde tenemos a ash ketchum- todos dieron un grito más fuerte

\- esta es una batalla seis contra seis, el primero en derrotar a los seis pokemon de su rival ganara

La batalla empezó y ritchie envío a su charizard, zippo, mientras que ash también enviaba a su charizard ya que el quería pelear contra zippo y al charizard de ash le fue fácil ganar la batalla, así que ritchie envío a sparky que le lanzo un gran ataque eléctrico a charizard de ash pero parecía que no le había afectado en nada, entonces charizard lanzó un lanzallamas débil que dejó fuera de combate a sparky y ritchie envío a su tercer pokemon, happy, que dejó dormido a charizard y ash lo tuvo que retirar para enviar a pikachu al campo que de un poderoso atactrueno dejo fuera de combate a happy y dieron un descanso de media hora

Ya pasada la media hora ambos volvieron al campo del estadio y ritchie envío a su tyranitar que tenía de nombre cruise y ash envío su snorlax el cual fue un oponente muy difícil, cruise empezó a golpear a snorlax en la panza y snorlax no se movía ni un centímetro y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces le dio un golpe en la cabeza a tyranitar, lo que hizo que se desmayara quedando sólo dos pokemon de ritchie, su siguiente pokemon fue rose, su swellow y pudo hacer que snorlax se cayera de espalda lo que provocó que todo el estadio temblara y quedó fuera de combate

El tercer pokemon de ash fue blastoise lo que puso una vez más a ritchie en desventaja y blastoise ganó dando una fuerte hidrobomba y ritchie envío a su último pokemon que fue un fearow pero volvió a ganar blastoise

\- fearow ya no puede continuar, con los seis pokemon de ritchie fuera de combate ash ketchum es el ganador de la liga pokemon

Todos en el estadio dieron una fuerte grito de felicitación y ash fue a recibir el trofeo del ganador y con la liga concluida tendría que esperar una semana para enfrentarse a la elite cuatro y luego al campeón de kanto

Pasada la semana fue al lugar donde pelearía contra la primera elite: lorelei, que se especializaba en tipo hielo y su primer pokemon fue cloyster mientras que el de ash fue venusaur que ganó usando planta feroz y rayo solar, el segundo pokemon de lorelei fue jynx que dejó congelado a venusaur y ash tuvo que regresarlo a su pokebola para luego enviar a su charizard que ganó usando triturar y lanzallamas ya que ambos movimientos tenían ventaja sobre jynx y lorelei la regreso a su pokebola

\- debo admitirlo ash, tu y charizard se han vuelto muy fuertes- dijo lorelei elogiandolo

\- gracias lorelei

\- aparte de volverte fuerte también apuesto, díme que te parecería ir a comer algo después del duelo?- pregunto lorelei coqueta

Ash agradecía que su harem no hubiera ido a la batalla ya que probablemente le estarían proponiendo a lorelei que se una al harem de inmediato

\- claro lorelei, por ahora terminemos la batalla

Lorelei lanzó su tercer pokebola de la cual salió dewgong y charizard usando movimiento sísmico logró derrotar a dewgong lo que sorprendio a lorelei ya que charizard ganó muy rápido y envío a su último pokemon: slowbro el cuarto lo mega evoluciono para la sorpresa de ash

\- así que puedes mega evolucionar a tu pokemon e? bien esta última batalla será emocionante

Charizard uso lanzallamas y mega slowbro detuvo el ataque con pulso de agua y lanzó un hiperrayo que le dio a charizard haciéndolo caer pero todavía podía continuar por lo que atacó con triturar y mega slowbro retrocedió por el dolor del ataque y cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral perdiendo la mega evolución y una vez que lorelei lo devolvió a su pokebola se acercó a felicitar a ash

\- felicidades ash, espero que tengas suerte mañana contra bruno, el es un oponente muy duro de vencer

\- gracias lorelei

\- ahora, sobre lo de ir a comer?

\- claro, algún lugar en especial?

\- no en realidad- ash tenía una gota en la cabeza al oír eso

Ambos salieron a recorrer la ciudad para ver si podían encontrar un buen lugar para comer y ya que encontraron uno entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa para que luego llegara su camarero

\- buenas noches, soy tobias y seré su camarero- dijo el camarero que más bien parecía mujer

A ash le pareció extraño, pero el "camarero" más bien se parecía a su madre vestida de hombre y con bigote no muy convincente que digamos, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dispusieron a pedir lo que querían de comer

Después de la cita de ash y lorelei, ambos estaban caminando hacia la casa de arceus y llevaban conversación

\- wow, enserio ganaste la primera liga alola sólo porque tu infernape no había luchado aún, eso es suerte

\- gracias de verdad

Ambos llegaron a la casa de ash que estaba justo al lado del lugar donde se estaba quedando lorelei y cuando ash estaba apunto de ir hacia su casa

\- ash- lorelei lo llamó y el se volteo hacia ella- hay algo que quiero que sepas

\- que cosa lore...?- no pudo terminar porque lorelei lo están besando y las chicas salieron de sepa dios donde y les empezaron a tomar fotos con sus celulares

\- bienvenida al harem!!- gritaron a todo pulmón y lorelei no sabía a qué se referían así que le explicaron y ella aceptó guardar su secreto. Lorelei iba a empezar a caminar al lugar donde se estaba quedando pero las chicas la invitaron a quedarse pero antes tuvo que ir a devolver la llave de su habitación y fue a la casa de su ahora novio ash y se dispusieron a dormir ya que el día siguiente ash tendría su batalla contra el segundo miembro del alto mando de kanto

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	24. el nuevo campeón de kanto

En la mañana ash se despertó y vio a una chica que no había visto antes y se asustó por ver que lo observaba muy de cerca como si estuviera molesta con el y luego la cara de seriedad de la chica cambio a una sonrisa y cerró los ojos

\- hasta que al fin despiertas dormilón- dijo la chica misteriosa

\- disculpa pero, quien eres tu?- pregunto ash sorprendido

\- soy yo ash

\- no se quien eres y como sabes mi nombre

\- soy gengar (*)

\- gengar?- pregunto no muy convencido

\- si amor que pasa?

Ash estaba confundido y de pronto la puerta se abrió para que pasarán 6 chicas más

\- quienes son ustedes?- pregunto viéndo a las chicas

\- yo soy tu ninetales- dijo la primera chica

-yo soy tu ninetales de alola

\- yo la ninetales de la señorita lillie

\- yo la primarina de lana

\- yo tu fiel pidgeot

\- y yo la noivern de alexa- dijo la última chica

\- y porque están convertidas en humanas?, No me digan que también...?

\- si, te amamos- dijeron las cuatro para saltar a besarlo

Ninguna se entero de que arceus las estaba grabando y cuando salieron a desayunar las chicas se les quedaron viendo ya que arceus les había mostrado el vídeo, pero no prestaron mucha atención y se dispusieron a desayunar para luego ash fuera a retar a bruno

El pokemon que bruno eligió fue hitmonchan y ash envío a noctowl que derrotó a hitmonchan usando su ataque de confusión y como era una batalla uno a uno ash se retiró por haber ganado y fue felicitado por su harem y descansa ya que el día siguiente tendría que luchar contra agatha y ella era una oponente muy poderosa. El día siguiente se levanto temprano, hizo su rutina diaria de las mañanas y se preparó para luchar contra agatha

El pokemon que agatha envío a luchar fue su gengar y ash envío a greninja y uso su sincronización para derrotar al gengar de agatha, para luego de ganar acercarse a agatha y estrechar su mano

\- felicidades ash, te volviste un oponente muy fuerte- dijo agatha

\- gracias agatha, e entrenado mucho desde la última vez

\- me alegra oír eso, un entrenador no sólo debe entrenar a sus pokemon, sino que también debe entrenarse a si mismo

\- gracias agatha- dicho esto procedió a irse a la casa para prepararse para su batalla contra el último miembro del alto mando de kanto: lance

El día siguiente en su batalla contra lance pensaba usar a uno de sus tipo dragon para así las cosas se equilibren en la batalla ya que lance usa pokemon tipo dragon, así que pensaba en utilizar a su noivern, que era una de sus hij@s pokemon y esto la alegro que daba círculos de alegría

Ya que fue al complejo donde tendría su batalla contra lance se sorprendió al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de gente que fue a ver la batalla y de reportero que entre ellos se encontraban alexa y viola así que fue al campo de batalla y se puso de su lado correspondiente mientras lance hacia lo mismo

El primer pokemon de lance fue su gyarados y ash envío a pikachu pero no contó con que gyarados mega evoluciónara pero aún así le ganó, para luego lance enviar a un dragonite como segundo pokemon y ash cambio a pikachu por noivern que le ganó al dragonite con un pulso dragón y lance lo retiró para enviar a su último pokemon que era otro dragonite que noqueó a noivern por estar débil por la batalla anterior, así que ash envío a su último pokemon: goodra que derrotó al dragonite de lance

\- felicidades ash, ganaste el derecho de retar al campeón por su título- dijo lance sonriendo

\- gracias lance, fue difícil pero lo logré- se dispuso a retirarse mientras las mujeres de la multitud gritaban cosas como "sabía que ganarías" "ja, lo ves si le ganó a lance, pagame" o "hasme un hijo"

Llegando a casa fue felicitado por todas las chicas y fueron al cine a ver una película pero todas se querían sentar junto a ash que por todo el escándalo los sacaron del cine sin devolverles el dinero de las entradas y las chicas empezaron a gritar insultos al aire directo al cine y el encargado salió enojado con un bat directo hacia ellas que se fueron corriendo asustadas a la casa para descansar

El día de la batalla contra el campeón de kanto había llegado y ash estaba nervioso pero en eso entraron gardevoir y lucaria en su forma pokemon y se sentaron a ambos lados de ash para animarlo

\- que sucede ash- pregunto lucaria en idioma humano ya que arceus les enseño el idioma a todas

\- nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso

\- tranquilo ash- dijo ahora gardevoir para que ash volteara a verla- que es lo que haces para que se te quiten los nervios?

\- me imagino en ropa interior- gardevoir y lucaria se sonrojaron al oír eso

\- muy bien, en la batalla contra el campeón te sentirás así, pero sabes cómo quitarte lo nervioso?- le pregunta gardevoir

\- no como?- pregunto y luego se le ilumina la cabeza cortesía de que ninetales uso por accidente lanzallamas en su gorra y después de un rato tratando se apaga

\- te puedes imaginar a nosotras en ropa interior- dijeron ambas pokemon sonrojadas viéndolo con ojos deseosos

\- trataré

En la tarde se llevaría a cabo su batalla contra el campeón lo que le dio tiempo para prepararse y cuando llego la hora fueron al estadio de la liga pokemon y las chicas se posicionaron atrás de el vestidas de porristas tanto madres, cómo hijas, abuelas y pokemon

El primer pokemon del campeón red fue un snorlax y ash envío a infernape que ganó dando un par de golpes ya que con su fuerza podría destruir una montaña y el campeón lo retiró para enviar a su segundo pokemon, un blastoise que derrotó a infernape usando su hidrobomba más poderosa y ash retiro a infernape del campo para luego enviar a meganium que era una de sus pokemon más poderosos y le ganó a blastoise y red entonces envío a su charizard a luchar que a pesar de tener la ventaja de tipo perdió contra meganium y como red ya había perdido a tres pokemon les dieron un descanso de media hora

Después del receso volvieron al campo y ash envío a pikachu mientras red hacia lo mismo con el suyo y ambos dieron una gran batalla pero el pikachu de ash ganó y red devolvió el suyo a su pokebola y envío al campo a su quinto pokemon lapras el cual tenía la desventaja de tipo contra pikachu y perdió rápido y red envío a su último pokemon venusaur que derrotó al pikachu de ash y fue al campo donde pikachu quedó fuera de combate y se lo encargó a moon, entonces ash lanzó la pokebola de su poderoso charizard que derrotó al venusaur de red dejándolo como el nuevo campeón de kanto

\- venusaur ya no puede continuar, como los seis pokemon de red ya no pueden continuar, ash ketchum es el nuevo campeón de kanto- dijo el árbitro y todos en el estadio gritaban por la emocionante batalla y por su nuevo campeón y se enternecieron en ver como todas las chicas del harem se acercaban y lo besaban para luego todos irse a tomar fotos con el nuevo campeón y pedirle su autógrafo

Después de la ceremonia de clausura de la liga ese año todos regresaron a sus hogares y las chicas le dieron una fiesta de felicitación a ash y se durmieron en la madrugada, en la mañana se levantaron con resaca por todo lo que hicieron la noche pasada y todos fueron a alistar sus cosas ya que el día siguiente partirian a su siguiente destino: la región johto

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

* * *

(*)https//718381683-ash-el-legendario-campeon-el-nuevo-campeón-de/page/2


	25. la llegada a johto

Después de alistar sus cosas arceus se aseguro de cerrar bien la casa y todos fueron caminando hacia johto, ya que quedaba muy cerca, y después de caminar alrededor de un día todos llegaron al pueblo new bark y ash fue al centro pokemon local donde sólo entró el a registrarse para la liga, ya que sería un alboroto que tantas mujeres entrarán al centro pokemon, y a la enfermera joy también le parecería extraño ver a una de sus cientos de primas ahí también

La mañana era joven y ash ya se había registrado para la liga johto, así que decidieron ir a visitar al profesor elm y ver cómo le iba

\- profesor elm , esta aquí?- pregunta ash ya que el laboratorio se encontraba vacío al parecer y cuando vieron que no estaba por ahí se disponían a irse pero una chica salto a la espalda de ash

\- ashy, que alegría volver a verte- dijo la chica y ash se volteo para reconocerla

\- casey?- pregunto no muy seguro

\- si ash, soy yo- dijo sonriendo y detrás de ella se apareció su meganium

\- wow casey, casi no te reconozco- dijo ash sorprendido por ver como estaba su amiga

\- porque lo dices ash?

\- cómo decírtelo pero sin que te enojes o me golpees?

\- ash se directo, no me enojare ni te golpeare

\- bueno pues, es que la última vez era un poco más plana y ahora tienes busto- dijo ash sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para que luego casey le de un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el suelo y meganium sostenía a casey con látigo cepa ya que casey estaba muy enojada y las chicas veían con una gota en la cabeza

\- es en lo único que te fijaste ash ketchum!? y yo que me puse bonita para el día en que nos reencontraríamos y tu solo fijándote en que me crecieron los pechos ya que antes estaba plana. Ash ketchum eso fue muy grosero de tu parte

\- ella tiene razón ash- dijo arceus- ella que se puso bonita para ti ya que te ama- casey se sonrojo pero era cierto ya que ella si estaba enamorada de ash- y tu solo te fijaste en que le crecieron los pechos, eso fue grosero ash- luego se acerca por atrás de casey que ya estaba calmada y meganium la había soltado y le agarró los pechos sobre la ropa para empezar a jugar con ellos como Risa Momioka de to love ru y casey soltó un pequeño grito por la acción de arceus- aunque, es cierto, le crecieron y están muy suavecitos

\- por favor suelte me señora- dijo casey avergonzada y arceus se enojo al oír que casey le dijo señora y la cubría un aura morada y las chicas, las hijas, el hijo de moon y ash al ver esto salieron a esconderse ya que arceus era como el diablo cuando se enojaba- e, que pasa, porque todos salen del laboratorio?- pregunto casey confundida y luego gira su cabeza lentamente para ver a una arceus enojada y el temor la invadió de repente- ahhhhh!!!- pego un fuerte grito ya que arceus le había apretado fuerte los pechos y a casey le salían unas cuantas lágrimas

\- no vuelvas a decirme señora o no te dejare ser parte del harem de ash, ok?- pregunto enojada arceus y casey se moría del miedo

\- si, lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a decir, pero por favor suelteme ya me duele el busto- rogó muriéndose del miedo y arceus la soltó más calmada para que luego entrarán todos los que habían salido asustados del laboratorio- entonces si me puedo unir a ash por favor señorita, por favor señorita, si?

\- bueno, pero más te vale no decirme nada que me enojé

\- lo que usted diga- dijo casey con una sonrisa

\- por cierto casey, sabes donde esta el profesor elm?- pregunto ash

\- no, de hecho yo también acabo de llegar

\- bueno, ya que- dijo decaído ash- muy bien como no esta el profesor no hay nada que hacer aquí en el pueblo y el primer gimnasio esta un poco lejos, así que tenemos que empezar a movernos

Les tomó un par de días pero lograron llegar a ciudad violeta y estaban cansados de tanto caminar por lo cual fueron a descansar a casa de arceus y una vez descansados fueron al gimnasio para que ash pudiera retar a falkner por la medalla

Una vez adentro del gimnasio falkner aceptó el desafío de ash y dio inicio la batalla. Falkner envío a su pidgeot a pelear y ash a charizard que ganó usando su lanzallamas y falkner devolvió a pidgeot a su pokebola para luego enviar a dodrio que debilitó a charizard y ash envío a su segundo pokemon, talonflame que usaba carga de fuego para aumentar su velocidad y le ganó a dodrio usando ala de acero para que luego falkner lo devolviera a su pokebola y enviará a su noctowl y uso hipnosis lo que hizo que talonflame cayera desmayado y ash mandará a su último pokemon: pikachu que ganó usando su atactrueno ya que dejó a noctowl desmayado por tanta electricidad

\- el noctowl de falkner ya no puede continuar, pikachu gana, por lo cual el entrenador ash ketchum es el ganador- falkner devolvió a su pokemon a su pokebola y se acercó a ash

\- felicidades ash, la medalla zafiro es tuya

\- gracias falkner- dijo para luego tomar la medalla y alzar la mano- muy bien la medalla zafiro es mía

Después de eso todos se retiraron del gimnasio y fueron camino al pueblo azalea para que ash ganase su segunda medalla, pero luego de tres días caminando ash se reencontró con una vieja amiga que venía junto con una pokemon de la que se había enamorado uno de los pokemon de ash

¿quien será la chica con la que se reencontró ash?

¿quien es el pokemon de ash que se enamoró de la pokemon de la chica?

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	26. reencontrando se con una vieja amiga

Frente a ash y las chicas se encontraba liza, del valle charizifico, con su charizard charla, y el charizard de ash salió de su pokebola para saludar de beso a charla y luego se separó de ella para voltear a ver a ash

\- ash, me da gusto verte- dijo liza para después ir a abrazar a ash sonrojada- que haces aquí?- pregunto liza para luego de una larga explicación se encontrará llorando con charla- que triste historia, sniff- ella y charla se sonaron la nariz con unos pañuelos que sacaron de sepa dios donde y todos los presentes les veían con una gota en la cabeza por estar exagerando- y hacia donde se dirigen ahora?

\- hacia el pueblo azalea para mi segunda medalla

\- las podemos acompañar?- dijeron una rogándole a ash y la otra a charizard

\- pero que pasará con el valle charizifico?- preguntaron ash y charizard

\- no se preocupen. Desde que viajaste por johto con brock y misty y dejaste a tu charizard entrenando aquí, no ha habido ningún problema y los charizard de aquí son muy rudos como para enfrentarse a alguien que venga buscando problemas

\- ya lo creo liza, entonces si pueden venir

Se dispusieron a irse pero antes liza sugirió algo

\- ash, que te parece una apuesta

\- que tipo de apuesta?

\- una batalla pokemon- a ash le encantó la idea- si yo gano me uniré a tu harem y seré la próxima en darte una hija que tal?

\- muy bien, pero que obtengo sí yo gano?

\- seré parte de tu harem y tendré que ser la próxima en darte una hija

\- eso es lo mismo que dijiste que arias si ganabas- dijeron las hijas y algunas madres

\- cierto liza, es lo mismo, otra cosa

\- muy bien que tal si...- no se le ocurría nada hací que dijo- y si tu pones la condición en caso de ganes- todos, incluyendo a charla, cayeron de espalda

\- muy bien si yo gano tendrás que...- no pudo terminar porque arceus interrumpio

\- espera ash- el solo se cayó de espaldas por no poder terminar y luego volteo a ver a su madre- que tal si yo pongo la condición, ya que tu aveces pones malas condiciones

\- bien, pero nada sexual- todos se sonrojaron incluida arceus ya que muchas de sus condiciones eran o muy malas, o interesantes o muy sexuales

\- yo cuando e puesto una condición que fuera sexual?

\- dejame recordártelo

FLASH BACK

Faltaban sólo cuatro semanas para que empezara la liga alola y durante ese tiempo no había mucho que hacer, así que arceus les propuso que jugarán a las cartas

\- bien ash, chicas sólo faltan cuatro semanas para que empiece la liga alola hací que como no hay nada que hacer, que les parecería jugar a las cartas- las chicas y ash aceptaron y se fueron a sentar a una gran mesa circular en donde cabían todos y todos pusieron su dinero sobre la mesa- bien, pero antes unas condiciones

\- que clase de condiciones?- preguntaron ash, mallow y lillie

\- jugaremos de uno contra uno en diferentes mesas y el que valla perdiendo se quitara una prenda hasta que quede desnudo por completo, mientras que el que gane pasara a la siguiente ronda con otro concursante hasta que sólo queden dos

\- y que ganara la ganadora?- dijo lana decidida

\- oye, yo también podría ganar sabes- dijo ash

\- la ganadora tendrá la noche con ash- todas se decidieron a ganar- pero si ash gana nadie pasará la noche con el- todas se entristecieron al oír eso- pero una vez que pierdan se tendrán que quedar así hasta que el último concursante gane

A todos se les subió el color rojo a la cara pero aceptaron ya que no había nada más que hacer y a nadie se le ocurría nada y como jugaban sólo 32 no era mucho. Los jugadores quedaron repartidos de la siguiente manera

#1 mew vs arceus ganó arceus quedando sólo con la falda y la ropa interior de encaje negro que traía

#2 gardevoir vs courtney ganó gardevoir quedando sólo con su sostén blanco

#3 suicune vs meloetta ganó meloetta quedando con toda la ropa puesta

#4 jirachi vs acerola ganó acerola quedando en ropa interior negra

#5 cresselia vs virizion ganó virizion quedando con sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior verde

#6 latias vs mewtwo ganó mewtwo quedando con su falda y su ropa interior morada

#7 xerneas vs magearna ganó magearna quedando con toda su ropa

#8 lana vs wendy ganó lana quedando en su traje de baño

#9 diancie vs bayleef ganó bayleef quedando sólo con sus bragas verdes

#10 snivy vs domino ganó snivy quedando con toda su ropa

#11 lucaria vs matori ganó lucaria quedando en ropa interior azul con negro

#12 lillie vs mallow ganó mallow quedando sólo con sus bragas verdes

#13 annie vs oakley ganó oakley quedando con sus pantalones y ropa interior azul

#14 jupiter vs mars ganó mars quedando sólo en ropa interior roja

#15 joyline vs audino ganó joyline quedando sólo con sus bragas blancas

#16 moon vs ash ganó ash sin perder ropa

Como sólo quedaban dieciséis y el dinero que cada uno tenía por el triunfo de la primera ronda era bastante y aumentaría conforme ganarán hasta llegar a la final del juego todos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás y la segunda ronda dio inicio y quedaron repartidos de la forma en que ganaron la primera ronda

#1 arceus vs gardevoir ganó arceus quedando sólo ropa interior

#2 meloetta vs acerola ganó meloetta quedando con toda su ropa puesta otra vez

#3 virizion vs mewtwo ganó mewtwo quedando con su ropa puesta

#4 magearna vs lana ganó lana quedando quedando con su traje de baño y sus pantalones

#5 bayleef vs snivy ganó snivy quedando sólo en ropa interior

#6 lucaria vs mallow ganó lucaria quedando sólo con sus bragas

#7 oakley vs mars ganó oakley quedando sólo en ropa interior

#8 joyline vs ash ganó quedando con el torso descubierto haciendo sonrojar a las chicas

La segunda ronda había finalizado y para todas las cosas se estaban complicando pero ash estaba relajado, así que todos tomaron un descanso de 15 minutos y después de regresar para la tercera ronda meloetta, oakley y lucaria estaban un poco nerviosas pero se tranquilizaron un poco y la tercera ronda dio inicio y quedaron repartidos de la siguiente forma

#1 arceus vs lana ganó arceus quedando sólo con sus bragas

#2 meloetta vs oakley ganó meloetta quedando en ropa interior negra

#3 snivy vs mewtwo ganó mewtwo quedando sólo en ropa interior

#4 ash vs lucaria ganó ash quedando sólo en ropa interior

Ya sólo quedaban 4 y las chicas pensaban que ash ganaría el juego así que le rezaban a arceus para que ash no ganara y arceus estaba un poco nerviosa pero les dijo que no podía hacerlo ya que era trampa, así que con las chicas decepcionadas comenzó la cuarta ronda

#1 arceus vs mewtwo ganó arceus quedando con toda su ropa puesta

#2 ash vs meloetta ganó ash también sin perder ropa

Ya sólo quedaban dos jugadores y las chicas se entristecieron y entraron en shock al ver que la final sería entre ash y arceus, por lo que le rezaban a giratina para que ash ganara y giratina escucho sus plegarias y la ronda final dio inicio donde ganó ash quedando tan sólo con su ropa interior haciendo sonrojar a arceus y a las chicas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- y no solo esa vez, también en muchas más ocasiones que ahora no puedo recordar- terminó de contar ash y volteo a ver a liza- bien liza que te parece esto, si yo gano tendrás que hacer la cena para todos esta noche

\- aceptó el reto- dijo decidida a ganar

La batalla entre charla y charizard por parte de sus entrenadores dio inicio y charla inicio con un puño trueno que hizo retroceder a charizard de ash pero este atacó con lanzallamas que logró que charla cayera al suelo pero se volvió a levantar y atacó a charizard con triturar y charizard lo resistió para luego atacar con puño trueno dejando fuera de combate a charla fuera de combate dejando a ash como el ganador de la batalla, así que luego de que liza la devolviera a su pokebola y le dieron la bienvenida al harem todos continuaron su viaje a pueblo azalea y en la noche liza tuvo que preparar la cena para todos

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	27. camino al siguiente gimnasio

Como el pueblo azalea estaba lejos y tenían bastante tiempo les pareció a todos observar el panorama y ya que estaban cerca de llegar vieron algo que los molesto, un entrenador lastimando a tres de sus pokemon los cuales eran las tres primeras evoluciones de eevee y las tres resultaron hembras

\- como se te ocurre flareon, por culpa tuya me descubrieron y ahora no puedo entrar a la liga pokemon- la mencionada bajo la cabeza triste y luego volteo a ver a vaporeon- tu vaporeon debías vigilar y no solo no lo hiciste si no que también te lastimaron- vaporeon también bajo la cabeza triste y el chico vio a jolteon- y tu jolteon debías vigilar junto a vaporeon, las tres son de lo peor- las tres estaban tristes y su entrenador tomó sus pokebolas y las destruyó pisándolas y las tres se entristecieron ya que muchos entrenadores que habían tenido las liberaban al poco tiempo por considerarlas inútiles y cuando el chico estaba por marcharse ash llegó por atrás de el y le dio un golpe que hizo que cayera al suelo

\- porque hiciste eso?!- pregunto ash enojado por lo que hizo el chico

\- hacer que?- pregunto el chico con algo de temor ya que ash era muy delgado y un solo golpe lo tiro al suelo y aún le dolía

\- ser así de cruel con tus pokemon

\- yo no soy cruel con los pokemon

\- a no? si bien acabo de ver cómo les gritabas por considerarlas inútiles, los entrenadores como tú me dan asco- ash soltaba un aura demoníaca morada asustando al chico que se orinó en los pantalones

\- lo siento, en verdad lo siento

Ash soltó al chico y el se dispuso a marcharse para cambiar sus pantalones y en cuanto se marchó ash se acercó a las tres evoluciones de eevee

\- están bien las tres?- pregunto con una sonrisa que las hizo sonrojarse y las tres asintieron un momento para luego alejarse para tener una pequeña charla sin saber que ash, moon, arceus, las pokemon convertidas en humanas y las niñas que vienen del futuro les pueden entender

\- el es muy lindo hermanas- dijo jolteon a sus dos hermanas

\- si lo es- dijo flareon

\- nos querrá llevar con el?- pregunto vaporeon y las tres fueron hacia ash

\- si, que se les ofrece?

\- nos podría atrapar?!!- preguntaron las tres sonrojadas

\- claro que las puedo atrapar- las tres se maravillaron al oír eso y fueron capturadas por ash para que después salieran de sus pokebolas y volvieran a hablar entre las tres

\- hermanas- dijo vaporeon y las otras dos la vieron- este humano es guapo

\- gracias vaporeon- dijo ash y las tres se voltearon a verlo extrañadas- puedo entender a los pokemon y agradezco que crean que soy guapo, por cierto soy ash

\- disculpa ash?- dijo vaporeon y el se fijó en ella- que te parece esto?- pregunto e hizo una pose linda

\- y, que tal?

\- te ves bien- dijo y vaporeon salto a lamerle la cara y sus dos hermanas por los celos hicieron lo mismo y las tres empezaron a brillar hasta convertirse en humanas (busquen gijinka vaporeon, flareon y jolteon)

En cuanto las tres vieron sus cuerpos saltaron hacia ash y lo volvieron a derribar para llenarle la cara de besos y cuando terminaron siguieron su camino al gimnasio del pueblo azalea que estaba frente a ellos y cuando entraron ash fue a retar a bugsy y su primer pokemon fue un ariados así que ash mando a torkoal el cual ganó usando un poderoso lanzallamas pero terminó envenenado hací que lo tuvo que enviar a su pokebola a descansar

El segundo pokemon de bugsy fue butterfree y ash mando a su staraptor a pelear y butterfree uso somnífero pero staraptor lo desvío usando un ataque ala y atacó con Ave brava haciendo que butterfree sé desmayara y bugsy lo devolvió para enviar a su último pokemon, scyther que uso corte furia haciéndole mucho daño a staraptor por lo que ash lo devolvió a su pokebola para mandar a pikachu a pikachu a pelear y usando electro tela acorraló a scyther y usando cola de hierro scyther perdió el duelo y ash ganó la medalla colmena y ya que se retiraron iniciaron su viaje a ciudad cañadorada, donde su líder de gimnasio era una chica de la misma edad de ash y estaba loca por el que incluso sería capaz de mover a un snorlax por ash y el viaje era demasiado largo así que una vez mas se dispusieron a ver el maravilloso paisaje que tenían mientras viajaban a ciudad cañadorada

Luego de casi una semana de estar viajando llegaron a una ciudad donde había una manada de pokemon donde la líder, una houndoom muy poderosa, había recibido la ayuda del elegido cuando era joven y sentía cierto aprecio hacia el y cuando ash y las chicas estaban por llegar a la ciudad la manada se apareció frente a ellos y las chicas y sun se pusieron detrás de ash porque pensaban que la manada los iría a atacar pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ash y la líder se acercaron y esta derribo a ash y le empezó a lamer la caras mientras ash la acariciaba

\- ja ja ja, yo también me alegro de verte houndoom, pero te podrías bajar de encima me haces cosquillas- la pokemon se bajó de ash y el se sentó

\- ash que alegría volver a verte, pero que pasó con los otros dos humanos que te acompañaban y con esa togepi?

\- togepi esta aquí conmigo, sólo que ahora es una togekiss- dicho esto saco a togekiss de su pokebola y se llenó de felicidad al ver a houndoom

\- houndoom!- grito llena de alegría y se acercó a darle un abrazo que houndoom correspondió

\- togekiss, cuando evolucionaste y que pasó con esa chica que decías que era tu madre cuando los conocí?

\- bueno pues...- dijeron ash y togekiss y explicaron todo lo sucedido y houndoom sólo sintió un sentimiento de odio hacia brock y misty por lo que le hicieron a su ash

\- bien ash, me quisiera unir a ti para ayudarte con tu venganza

\- pero que pasará con tu manada?

\- no te preocupes- le dijo a ash y luego volteo a ver a su manada- mocoso!- grito y todos se aguantaron la risa para que luego un houndoom se pusiera frente a su manada

\- si señora?- pregunto el houndoom

\- escuchen bien houndoom, este joven será mi sucesor, aquel que será su nuevo líder, ok?

\- si señora!- gritaron todos y ash y su harem tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- oye ash, que pasó con esa chikorita tuya que siempre estaba muy apegada a ti?- en cuanto pregunto meganium pasó al frente y le dio un abrazo a ash dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- como podrás ver houndoom, evolucione a mi etapa final y logre mi sueño de estar junto a ash- houndoom sentía que su corazón se rompía y empezó a sentir las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos hasta que meganium continuo- pero no solo yo, también todas las chicas presentes atrás de mi y algunas también son pokemon

\- entonces tienes un harem ash?- pregunto esperanzada y ash asintió- y no me podría unir?- pregunto un poco tímida y a muchas se les hizo tierna por como se avergonzó

\- claro, no hay problema, bienvenida houndoom

Dijo y houndoom salto a darle un beso en la boca y arceus cambio la forma de houndoom a una humana, para el asombro de ella y su manada

Cuando houndoom terminó de brillar se fijó en su cuerpo y pego un grito junto con su manada para que después de un par de minutos explicándole todo y luego de otros para que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo humano se despidieron de la manada de houndoom y continuaron su viaje hacia ciudad cañadorada mientras una chica, que bien podría ser una loli, también viajaba hacia allá sin saber que se encontraría con el chico que la salvo de sus sueños años atrás

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	28. batalla por la medalla simple

En la entrada de ciudad cañadorada, ash y su harem iban caminando hacia el gimnasio cuando ash sintió un escalofrío que le recorría, como si le advirtiera que algo iba a pasar, hací que de camino al gimnasio estuvo muy alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, pero al llegar se alivio ya que no había pasado nada, así que se dispuso a abrir las puertas del gimnasio para entrar, pero como si fuera obra de arceus, en el momento en que se abrió, una chica de unos senos enormes que iba corriendo chocó contra ash tirándolo al suelo y y cayendo de beso, estando ella encima de él

Luego de que la chica se levantará feliz y sonrojada por besar a ash le ayudó a levantarse y una pokemon con forma de vaca salió del gimnasio y se posicionó junto a su entrenadora

\- ash, que alegría volverte a ver- dijo la chica sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba pegando su cara en el pecho de ash, mientras su pokemon lo abrazaba igual que su entrenadora, sólo que su cara llegaba a su cintura

\- también te extrañe whitney

\- de verdad ash?- pregunto con estrellas en los ojos y ash tenía una gota en la cabeza

\- si whitney

\- supongo que vienes por la medalla simple

\- si, vine a retarte a una batalla de gimnasio

\- acepto tu reto ash, pero antes quiero que sepas que hay una chica dentro, que hasta hace poco era una chiquilla y le digo loli de cariño- dijo mientras una chica dentro del gimnasio que odiaba que whitney le dijera loli se enfurecía y se le marcaba una vena en la frente para gritar muy enojada

\- NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS LOLI, ME OÍSTE WHITNEY- y todos afuera del gimnasio tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- como decía- dijo whitney- adentro hay una chica que también te extraño ash

\- bien, podemos entrar?

\- claro siganme

Cuando entraron las chicas se maravillaron por el gimnasio y cuando llegaron al campo de batalla la chica que estaba hay fue corriendo a abrazar a ash

\- ash que alegría verte- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba

\- tranquila loli, lo vas a asustar- en cuanto whitney le dijo loli, ella se separó de ash para darle un golpe en la cabeza a whitney

\- que no me gusta que me digas loli

\- ok, lo lamento moly

\- cuanto tiempo moly- dijeron ash y delia acercándose

\- gracias ash, pero quien es usted?- pregunto viendo a delia

\- moly, puede que no me reconozcas, pero soy yo delia

\- pero si delia ketchum es una adulta

\- si sobre eso...- dijo arceus empezando a contarle cómo traicionaron a ash, que delia no poseía el apellido ketchum, que siempre quiso un hombre que la amara y que arceus alteró su edad para que sea una de las novias de ash y cuando terminó moly, whitney y miltank se encontraban llorando por tan triste historia y ash y whitney se posicionaron a los lados del campo para tener su batalla

El primer pokemon de whitney fue clefable mientras que el de ash fue heracross que ganó usando combate cercano y mega cuerno, así que whitney devolvió a clefable a su pokebola después de felicitarla y sacar la pokebola de nidoqueen que derrotó a heracross con terremoto y piquetes venenosos, así que ash lo devolvió a su pokebola para mandar a infernape a pelear y como tenía desventaja de tipo, nidoqueen volvió a usar terremoto pero infernape salto y le disparó un potente lanzallamas que dejó a nidoqueen quemada y con los ojos en espiral, por lo que whitney la devolvió a su pokebola para mandar a su miltank que derrotó a infernape usando desenrollar y ash lo devolvió a su pokebola para mandar a su último pokemon hawlucha, que por confiarse casi pierde la batalla pero con una plancha voladora derrotó a miltank y whitney se puso a llorar porque había perdido

\- miltank ya no puede continuar, hawlucha y ash son los ganadores- dijo moly que hizo de referí de la batalla

\- felicidades ash, toma te entrego la medalla simple- dijo whitney ya dejando de llorar

\- gracias whitney- dijo ash sonriendo y se disponían a irse a casa de arceus pero whitney los interrumpió

\- ash, hacia donde irán?

\- a casa de mamá, la que está en esta ciudad

\- los podemos acompañar?- preguntaron whitney y moly al mismo tiempo

\- claro

Ya que llegaron a la casa ambas chicas se maravillaron por lo grande que era por dentro y vieron como algunas chicas se empezaron a quitar la ropa de la cintura para arriba y ellas pensaban que era una costumbre de las chicas, por lo que también lo hicieron y saltaron hacia ash dejándolo con su cara entre los pechos de ambas

\- ash, que te parece?- preguntaron ambas

\- chicas, si quieren que ash les responda, primero dejenlo respirar- dijo arceus y ambas se alejaron un poco de ash

\- me parecen lindos sus pechos chicas

\- miltank miltank ( y los míos ash?)- pregunto la miltank de whitney

\- si, también los tuyos miltank- respondió y ambas vieron a miltank pero no le dieron mucha importancia hasta que comenzó a brillar por causa de arceus y cuando terminó de brillar, en vez de miltank, hay estaba una chica sorprendiendo a whitney y a moly

Despues de otra explicación las tres se quisieron unir al harem y fueron recibidas y todas se fueron a alistar para en la noche ir a un restaurante a cenar ya que arceus les dijo que tenía reservado el restaurante entero ya que eran demasiadas chicas así que llegada la noche fueron a cenar y terminada la cena muchas de las chicas iban borrachas y llegando a casa viola y alexa se llevaron a ash al cuarto pero ambas se iban balanceando a pesar de que ya no estaban borrachas y llegadas al cuarto de ash lo empezaron a besar

Los tres se empezaron a quitar la ropa y ash se sorprendio al ver que los pechos de las hermanas aparte de ser grandes eran del mismo tamaño así que se acercó a los de alexa y los empezó a chupar sacando lindos gemidos de placer de alexa mientras viola se excitaba al ver a ash y su hermana en esa posición, así que se acercó para empezar a besar a su hermana

Despues de un rato chupando los pechos de alexa ash se posiciono frente a la vagina de alexa y de una sola embestida entró en ella y le quitó la virginidad, así que se acercó a la cara de alexa y la besa para que no se concentrará tanto en el dolor de haber perdido la virginidad, mientras que viola se acercaba a chupar su seno izquierdo aumentando ya el placer de alexa, al mismo tiempo que ash la fue embistiendo con más rapidez mientras ambos sentían que estaban apunto de terminar

\- alexa, ya no aguanto mas- dijo ash

\- yo tampoco ash, términos juntos- dijo alexa y ash aceleró sus embestidas para terminar eyaculando dentro de la vagina de alexa

Al momento de separarse de alexa, ash se fue a posicionar detrás de viola que estaba en posé de perrito así que la fue a penetrar y soltó un gemido de dolor pero le pidió que se fuera moviendo, sin importar que le doliera y ash le obedeció, ya que el sabe como son las mujeres cuando se enojan, así que despues de un rato de embestir a viola se termino corriendo en ella y se durmieron con viola sobre ash pegando sus pechos al de él y aún estando conectados

En la mañana, alexa y viola ya sabían lo de que la mañana siguiente de que tuvieran sexo con ash aparecería su hija en una cama en el cuarto y cuando ambas fueron a ver se enternecieron al ver a dos chicas que parecían gemelas y cuando ash las fue a ver ambas se tiraron hacia el y le besaron sus mejillas

\- PADRE!- dijeron ambas chicas

\- disculpen, pero como se llaman?- preguntaron alexa y viola

\- yo me llamo rem y soy hija de alexa- dijo una chica de cabello azul

\- y yo me llamo ram y soy hija de viola- dijo una chica de cabello rosa

Con ambas presentadas ash y las dos hermanas se vistieron para ir a desayunar

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	29. lusamine la aprovechada

Ya cambiados ash y las chicas salieron a la sala a desayunar y las dos chicas nuevas se alegraron de ver a sus demás hermanas que les propusieron ir de compras, cosa que todas aceptaron, las madres incluidas, así que todas se fueron a asear rápido para después llevarse a ash a la fuerza

Durante todo el camino todas se le acercaban a ash de forma un poco provocativa, excepto lusamine que ella se encontraba ideando un plan para tener su momento con ash

\- "bien lo primero sería que las demás se quedarán dormidas"- casualmente cuándo pensó eso pasaron por una tienda de magia pokemon donde el dueño vendía un perfume que su efecto era cómo el de el ataque somnífero, así que cuándo se separaron para hacer cada una sus compras con el dinero que arceus le hizo darles ash, lusamine fue a la tienda y compró bastantes de esos perfumes- "bien, lo siguiente ahora sería un afrodisíaco para que esté mas animado"- en ese momento vio una tienda de cosas mas adultas y entró para comprar el afrodisíaco que estaban al 2x1 y al final compró 6 aprovechando la oferta, luego vio que aún le quedaba un montón que le había dado ash por petición de arceus, asi que se fue a comprar hasta que se le acabo el dinero

Ya que se les acabo el dinero a todas, volvieron a la casa y vieron que la mayoría había comprado ropa, mientras que algunas de las hijas (tanto las hijas cómo las madres) se habían comprado ropa, la suficiente para llenar un armario grande, juguetes y una montaña de dulces, cosa que hizo que los mas maduros ( ash, sun, lusamine, nereida, arceus, joyline y audino) tuvieran una cara de "pero que carajos" para que luego les diera una cara de asco al ver que se acabaron la montaña de dulces en solo 30 minutos

Ya que se acabaron los dulces, todas tenían un pequeño dolor de estómago, por lo que se tuvieron que irse a dormir luego de que joyline les diera una medicina para el dolor, para que en la mañana que se despertarán ya no sintieran el dolor

Ya que todos se fueran a dormir, lusamine fue a las habitaciones de todos en la mansión, excepto ash, para rociarles el perfume, para asegurar que si fueran a estar bien dormidas y no la molestaran en su momento con ash

Después de terminar con la última chica, se dirigió a la habitación de ash, pero en el camino al cuarto se fue quitando su traje habitual para quedar en ropa interior negra, que le aseguraría tener una gran noche con ash

Al llegar al cuarto, entró sin hacer mucho ruido para luego situarse a un lado de ash

\- ash, ash- lo llamó en susurro haciendo que ash se despertara

\- lusamine, que sucede?- pregunto medio dormido para luego encender las luces y al ver a lusamine se le subieron los colores al rostro- lusamine, que haces vestida así?- pregunto muy sonrojado

\- quería venir a verte- dijo para luego pararse y posar para ash- y dime ash, te gusta lo que ves?

\- si, me encanta lo que veo- dijo sonrojado y con una mirada de tonto, pero luego noto un pequeño frasco que tenia lusamine- lusamine, que llevas hay?

\- es un pequeño energizante- mintió y cómo si fuera obra de la madre de ash se lo creyó

\- ok, pero por que me lo traes a mitad de la noche?- lusamine no sabía que responder por lo que decidió ser honesta

\- ash, seré honesta contigo, es un afrodisíaco, está noche quería ser tuya

\- lusamine, solo tenias que pedírmelo no hace falta que uses el afrodisíaco

\- pero es para que estemos muy animados y hací lo podamos hacer muchas veces

\- ok lusamine, si es lo que quieres- dijo para luego tome el afrodisíaco y destaparlo- pero tú también tendrás que beber de el

\- ok ash- dijo mientras ash se tomaba la mitad del afrodisíaco y darle el resto a lusamine que se lo terminó

Después de que ambos tomarán del afrodisíaco se empezaron a sentir calientes y ambos se quitaron la ropa

Ash se maravilló por ver el cuerpo desnudó de lusamine, no sabía que decir o hacer ya que le parecía una espectacular vista, así que lusamine hizo el primer movimiento y acercó la cara de ash a sus grandes pechos y con voz sensual le dijo

\- ash succiona mis pechos por favor- ash la obedeció y al hacerlo lusamine daba grandes gemidos de placer- ah ah ash ash yo ah ash- ash le empezo a morderle el pezon derecho como si fuera un bebé hambriento, lo que aumentó el placer en lusamine que empezo a lactar, haciendo que ash succionará mas fuerte- ash que rico se siente

Después de un rato, ash se detuvo hací que lusamine le empezo a hacer un oral y cuando termino lleno la boca de lusamine por lo que tuvo que sacar el pene de ash de su boca, para que ash acercara su cara a su vagina y le diera placer durante un rato y que lusamine le llenará la cara con sus jugos

\- ash, ya metemelo por favor

Ash acercó su pene a la vagina de lusamine y cómo no era virgen se empezo a mover con velocidad asciendo que le rebotarán los pechos a lusamine que luego empezaron a ser masajeados por ash, lo que provocó que lusamine sacara mas gemidos de excitación y tanto ella como ash se terminaron corriendo y quedando algo cansados

\- gracias ash por esta experiencia- dijo lusamine

\- de nada lusamine, de hecho yo también lo disfrute

\- lo repetimos?

\- claro

Ambos lo empezaron a hacer de nuevo de todas las formas y posiciones posibles sin saber que estaban siendo observados por arceus y moon en su forma astral

Luego de un par de horas terminaron de hacerlo y se durmieron sabiendo que en la mañana habría dos nuevas integrantes en la familia

Luego de un par de horas de sueño reparador todos en la casa se levantaron y fueron a buscar a ash pero cuando entraron a su cuarto lo primero que vieron fue dos camas en donde había dos chicas de pelo rosa y se preguntaban quien de las chicas que no habían ido con ellas a despertar a ash, ya que algunas aun no despertaban o fueron a hacer el desayuno, hací que fueron hacia la cama de ash y cuando lo destaparon lillie quedo en shock al ver que ash y su mamá estaban desnudos y muy juntos por lo que pegó un grito que hizo que los cuatro que dormían en la habitación despertaran de golpe

\- que es todo ese escándalo?!- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo y lusamine al ver a su hija y casi todas las demás chicas hay en el cuarto pegó un gran grito que hizo que las demás chicas fueran a ver que pasaba ya que habían oído dos gritos agudos y fuertes del cuarto de ash y cuando llegaron a ver qué pasaba quedaron en shock como lillie al ver a lusamine y a ash desnudos y en la misma cama y después de una intervención de arceus lusamine fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y todos fueron a la sala en donde varias chicas tenían agarrada a lillie ya que mientras iban a la sala había intentado matar a su madre persiguiéndola con un cuchillo

\- bien primero que nada, chicas se pueden presentar?- dijo arceus

\- por supuesto abuela- dijeron ambas

\- mi nombre es nyu- dijo la primera

\- y el mío es nana- dijo ahora la segunda

\- ash- lo llamó arceus- veo que por fin lo hiciste con una mujer que ya era madre

\- si mama- dijo con miedo

\- bien ash- bajo la mirada asustando a ash para luego subirla sonriendo- espero que la próxima sea nereida- a harper, sara y lana se les hizo un nudo mientras todas las demás chicas excepto nereida se fueron de espalda por tal propuesta de arceus y se fueron a desayunar para olvidar el tema

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	30. una dj y una peleadora sexys

**nadaoriginal: nyu y nana son de un anime llamado elfen lied**

* * *

Después de que arceus decidiera por su hijo y las chicas que la siguiente chica fuera nereida, todos fueron a desayunar y después a cambiarse para dar un paseo por la ciudad, donde se separaron en grupos o individualmente

A ash le tocó ir con joyline, arceus, whitney y casey y decidieron recorrer la plaza de la ciudad donde había una mujer de cabello rojo, atado en dos coletas, con lentes, una blusa verde y una mini falda café que le tapaba apenas las bragas

La chica se encontraba hablando con un hombre que le daba malas noticias sobre su trabajo

\- y es por eso que ya podemos seguir al aire- dijo el hombre y la chica callo de rodillas para dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

\- lo entiendo- dijo la chica

\- no te preocupes niña, yo se que podrás encontrar otro trabajo, con lo talentosa que eres- después de decir eso el hombre se empezo a retirar dejando hay a la chica que después de unos segundos se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse por la calle por la que iban ash y las chicas que por no fijarse por donde iba chocó con ash asciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo

\- lo siento tanto señor, no me fijé por donde iba, perdón- dijo la chica disculpándose rápidamente haciendo que tuvieran una gota en la cabeza

\- descuida dj mary- dijo ash a la chica ahora identificada como la dj mary que inmediatamente reconoció la voz como la de su amor platónico ash ketchum, asi que se levantó rápidamente para saludarlo apropiadamente

\- ash que alegría verte otra vez, felicidades por la liga alola y la liga pokemon- dijo abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza

\- aire... aire...- dijo ash por la falta de aire

\- a si, lo siento ash- dijo dj mary soltándolo para que pudiera respirar- por cierto ¿que haces aquí ash?

\- junto las medallas para poder participar en la liga johto

\- en serio ash, ¿puedo acompañarte por favor?- pregunto con unos ojitos tiernos

\- pero que pasará con tu trabajo como dj?- al preguntar eso mary se puso de rodillas otra vez y empezo a llorar haciendo entender que algo estaba mal

\- con respecto a mi trabajo- dijo mary triste para empezar a relatar su historia

Tras terminar de relatar whitney se encontraba llorando por lo que le había pasado a su amiga, que se desahogo con ella

Luego de que mary se desahogara le volvió a preguntar la misma pregunta a ash

\- claro mary, puedes acompañarme

\- gracias ash

\- pero no serás la única acompañando a mi bebé- dijo arceus haciendo que ash se avergonzara por llamarlo su bebe

\- disculpe pero, quien es usted señorita?- pregunto amablemente mary

\- me llamó claire y soy la madre de ash

\- es un gusto conocerla señora ketchum

\- el placer es todo mío

Luego de que terminaran las presentaciones terminaron su paseo por la ciudad para después ir a la casa de la dj mary por sus cosas y después a la casa de arceus en donde las chicas que no habían acompañado a ash se sorprendieran que en una sola tarde ash se allá conseguido otra chica pero luego de escuchar su historia de lo que le había pasado apenas ese día se entristecieron y le dieron una tierna bienvenida a la familia para que después se fueran a dormir ya que en la mañana se tendrían que despertar temprano para alistar sus cosas para partir

En la mañana, terminando de alistar sus cosas todos partieron hacia el siguiente gimnasio, que era el de morty, pero después de caminar un par de horas por un gran bosque llegaron a lo que parecían ser un dojo pokemon

Ash recordaba el lugar a la perfección, ya que cuando viajo por johto con misty (la chica loca con carácter de un gyarados y que odia a los insectos) y brock (el maldito pervertido que nunca conseguirá novia y que se quedara virgen para siempre) pasó por el dojo y el dueño había dicho que el se encargaría del dojo en vez de su nieta chigusa lo que hizo que se enfureciera

Una vez entrando ash, moon y arceus ya que esta última teletransporto a las demas chicas y pokemon a la casa del siguiente pueblo, fueron recibidos por kenzo y su nieta chigusa

\- bienvenido de vuelta ash ketchum y quienes son estas lindas señoritas que te acompañan?- pregunto kenzo

\- yo soy moon, la hermana de ash- dijo moon

\- y yo me llamó claire, soy la madre de ash

\- es un placer señoritas- dijo kenzo con una cara pervertida como el maestro roshi para luego ser golpeado por chigusa

\- abuelo, ya te dije que dejes de comportarte como un pervertido cada vez que viene una chica al dojo, sigue así y te mando a la cama sin cenar

\- esta bien, perdoname chigusa, pero no me dejes sin cenar- se disculpó y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- que gusto verte otra vez ash- dijo chigusa abrazándolo y dandole besos en la mejilla para los celos de cierto par de chicas

\- igualmente chigusa, te ves bien- dijo después de separarse viéndola de pies a cabeza dejándola avergonzada

\- hay ash, me estás avergonzando- dijo sonrojada por las miradas que le daba ash y de paso arceus, que parecía estudiar cada centímetro de ella- y bien ash, que haces aquí?

\- iba a retar el gimnasio de morty por mi cuarta medalla y tu?

\- quería volver a verte ash, mi abuelo me dio permiso de ir de viaje y quería ir contigo si te parece bien

\- claro no hay problema- dijo sabiendo que tarde o temprano chigusa se le declararía- oye chigusa, que te parece una batalla?

\- me parece buena idea, ya hace mucho que hitmontop y yo queríamos enfrentarte a ti y a tu bulbasaur

\- bien ve venusaur- en cuanto salió al campo dio un fuerte rugido que asustó a hitmontop y empezaron la batalla donde el ganador fue venusaur

\- hitmontop no puede continuar, venusaur es el ganador- dijo kenzo y después de un rato charlando chigusa se despidió de su abuelo y ella junto a moon iban muy pegadas a ash lo que le hizo pensar a chigusa que tenia un complejo de hermana hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa donde las chicas estaban enojadas con arceus y mary y chigusa se sorprendieron al saber que ash era padre pero mas fue su sorpresa por las chicas que se quitaron la parte superior de la ropa al igual que moon y arceus, pero después de un rato de explicaciones ambas confesaron sus sentimientos y descubrieron su busto siendo ambos del mismo tamaño

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	31. la cuarta medalla y un cambio de look

Después de tanto tiempo de viajar por la region johto, nuestros héroes por fin habían llegado a la ciudad ecruteak y la enfermera del grupo se había conseguido un nuevo atuendo ya que en cada ciudad o pueblo, cuando fueran a un centro pokemon, a las enfermeras les parecería extraño ver a otra enfermera viajando

\- me gusta este nuevo atuendo- dijo feliz por la ropa conseguida por arceus, la cuál era la ropa que uso cuando conoció a ash, y de paso le había dado unos concejos

FLASH BACK

La noche anterior todos se encontraban en el bosque, en otra de las casas de arceus, pero había un pequeño detalle. Arceus no estaba

Luego de buscarla por la casa y rendirse por no encontrarla se dispusieron a ver una película

\- mataste a black tom, racista hijo de puta- en el momento que pasaron eso en la película la puerta de la casa se abrió y de entró arceus con muchas bolsas

En el momento en que entró sus dos hijos fueron hacia ella preocupados

\- donde estabas!?- preguntaron enfadados

\- fuy a ver a una amiga- respondió con una sonrisa

\- a donde!?- volvieron a preguntar los gemelos

\- a unova

\- pero como pudiste ir rápido hasta unova, si queda demasiado lejos de aquí?- pregunto moon

\- solo salí por la puerta

\- esta puerta?- pregunto latias solo para ver qué todavia seguían en el bosque- afuera solo esta el bosque

\- escuchen- les comenzó a contar- tengo varias casas en cada pueblo y ciudad de las regiones, pero todas son iguales por dentro- algunos parecían entender otros no, asi que decidió explicarse- me refiero a que a pesar de ser varias casas, por dentro es la misma- y con eso dicho los que habían entendido anteriormente ya no entendían nada

\- que quiere decir arceus?- pregunto mew

\- les pondré un ejemplo. Si alguna se quedara aquí mientras las demas continuamos con el viaje, cuando las demas entremos en la casa de la ciudad o pueblo en donde nos encontraremos, hay estará la chica que se queso en la casa cuando las demas partimos- y con ese ejemplo todos, hasta ash habían entendido

\- y porque no nos dijiste mama? Pudimos ahorrarnos muchos días de viaje?

\- por que era importante ir de pie- lo dijo con una mirada aterradora y todos se callaron, pero luego su vista se posó en joyline- joyline, ven conmigo. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar- dijo seria lo que la asustó- y si alguien nos sigue para espiarnos, les va a ir mal- todos se asustaron y se dirigieron al sillón para continuar viendo la película

MIENTRAS CON ARCEUS Y JOYLINE

En cuanto llegaron a la habitacion de arceus, se sentaron en la cama y arceus decidió hablar

\- bien joyline, sabes porque estás aquí?

\- no señorita- dijo temerosa pero respetuosa por que no quería ser golpeada por arceus por decirle señora

\- bien, iré directo al grano. Tenemos que hacer algo con esa ropa de enfermera

\- eh?- pregunto confundida

\- ya sabes que explicarle a tus familiares cuando vallamos a un centro pokemon y pregunten porque estás haí

\- tiene razon, no lo había pensado. Además, pensaba cambiar de ropa a una más comoda, no es que no me guste este uniforme pero, no es el indicado para un largo viaje- estaba tan concentrada hablando que no noto cuando arceus se puso atras de ella- además, me podria llegar a cansar rápido si es que tuviéramos que correr haci que... Ahh- gimió al sentir que la diosa le sujeto los pechos desde atras

\- además, con este uniforme parece que tienes poco pecho. Si quieres excitar más a ash, tendrás que ponerte la ropa de la bolsa- señaló una bolsa y joyline recogió la ropa

\- segura que con esto lograré gustarle más?- pregunto viéndose en un espejo no muy segura

\- claro, además lo hice con un material que podrán hacer que tus pechos se eleven y crezcan mas

\- excelente, gracias arceus- dijo viéndose una vez más

\- de nada, además puedes sacar provecho de ese atuendo

\- como?

\- evitando que las demas enfermeras se acerquen a ash

\- pero, como are eso?

\- con ese atuendo, podrias bajar un poco la mirada y poner una cara de pocos amigos y las podrias asustar

\- pero eso seria malo

\- quieres que otra enfermera se una al harem?

\- bueno pues

\- que preferirías, que alguna prima o hermana tuya se uniera al harem o que alguna otra chica lo haga?

\- bueno, preferiría que alguna otra chica se uniera al harem antes que una prima. Ya que tengo familiares que estan un poco locas

\- como cuáles?

\- tengo una prima que es un poco obsesiva con algo que le interese, otra que es un poco yandere y otra que siempre me molestaba a mi y a mi prima de la isla melé melé por ser las únicas enfermeras sin novio. Pero me enteré hace poco que su novio la dejo luego de su embarazo

\- wow, pero al final obtuvo lo que se merece

\- si y cuando estemos viajando por donde ella vive me interesaría molestarla si me lo permite

\- tienes mi apoyo- entonces ambas se empezaron a reir de una forma tenebrosa que parecía risa de una psicópata o de una yandere, asi que ambas bajaron a ver la película que faltaba un rato para que se acabará

EN LA PELÍCULA

\- oye, voy a meterte ese taxista por el culo- señaló a un taxista con camisa azul junto a un hombre vestido de rojo

\- mi cuerpo y pies se sientes blandos- dijo el taxista

\- creo que debería/deberias regresar al auto- dijeron el taxista y el hombre vestido de rojo y el taxista regreso al taxi

Luego de un rato la película se acabó y todos fueron a dormir para el día siguiente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- ash, no te gusta este nuevo atuendo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- si- respondió sin hacerle mucho caso lo que la enfado y puso una cara tenebrosa como dijo arceus

\- ash, mira me- dijo y ash se volteo para después asustar se

\- s-s-si joyline, que sucede?- pregunto temeroso

\- no me hiciste caso cuando te pregunte, haci que dime. Me veo bien con este atuendo?

\- claro que si

\- gracias amor!- se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo

\- joyline, eres una tsundere- dijo audino y la enfermera volteo a verla con la misma cara con la que vio a ash

\- que dijiste audino?

\- nada!- se apresuró a decir

\- ok!- dijo en su habitual tono alegre y todas tenían una gota en la cabeza, pero dieron poco importancia al asunto y fueron al gimnasio ecruteak donde morty los estaba esperando

\- bienvenido ash, te estaba esperando

\- gracias morty, vine a retar el gimnasio

\- acepto tu reto

Todos fueron a la arena del gimnasio que morty eligió a haunter mientras que ash mando a torkoal a pelear. Haunter empezo con rayo confuso y torkoal lo esquivo para lanzar un potente lanzallamas que derrotó al fantasma. El segundo pokemon de morty fue otro haunter que lanzó una bola sombra y utilizo lazos del destino, haci que después de que torkoal lanzará súper calor ambos fueron derrotados y los entrenadores enviaron su siguiente pokemon

Ash envío a su gengar que la noche anterior le había dicho que quería pelear en la batalla y este acepto, mientras que morty también lanzó a su gengar con una mega piedra y lo hizo mega evolucionar, pero no fue suficiente para ganarle a la gengar de ash que ganó usando bola sombra repetidas veces, haciendo que ash ganará la batalla y su cuarta medalla en johto

\- felicidades ash, la medalla niebla es tuya- dijo morty entregándosela

\- gracias morty- la recibió

\- y cuál sera tu próximo destino?

\- ciudad cianwood, quiero ver que tan fuerte se a vuelto chuck

\- te llevarás una sorpresa

\- enserio?

\- si, buena suerte ash

\- gracias morty y hasta luego- con eso dicho se fueron a la casa

Una vez dentro de la casa ash llamó a arceus

\- mamá

\- si ash?

\- como hago para abrir la puerta en otra ciudad estando aquí?

\- solo lo piensas hijo

\- ok otra cosa, hay alguna chica enamorada de mí de aquí a ciudad cianwood?

\- no hijo por lo que no sera un problema aparecer allá de repente

\- ok entonces vamos mañana en la mañana

El resto del día pasearon por la ciudad y fueron a comprar recuerdos pero al caer la noche volvieron a la casa para dormir temprano y descansar muy bien en la noche

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	32. pelea contra Chuck

Después de ganar la medalla niebla en el gimnasio de ciudad ecruteak ash volvió a casa feliz de ganar su cuarta medalla y todos fueron a dormir sabiendo que en la mañana llegarían a ciudad cianwood en cuestión de segundos atravesando la puerta de la casa como dijo arceus

Luego de despertarse todos se asearon y salieron de la casa para la sorpresa de ver que si estaban en ciudad cianwood, así que decidieron ir de una vez al gimnasio para que ash obtuviera su cuarta medalla

Al llegar pudieron observar a varios jovenes entrenadores y sus pokemon entrenando junto a un hombre un poco gordo y usando solo pantalones para entrenar mientras entrenaba con su pokemon, un gran y poderoso machamp

\- bien alumnos, eso es todo por hoy- dijo chuck, el líder del gimnasio y todos se retiraron para ir a sus casas a descansar, entonces chuck noto la presencia de ash- ash cuanto tiempo, que gusto verte

\- gracias chuck, vine a retar tu gimnasio que dices?

\- claro, así si te derrotó mi esposa verá que yo y mis pokemon no somos tan debiluchos cómo ella cree

\- ok pero yo ganaré- con eso dicho ambos fueron al campo de batalla y comenzó la batalla

El pokemon que chuck eligió fue machamp y ash envío a incineroar a pelear y a pesar de que machamp tenia la ventaja de tipo calló desmayado luego de recibir un potente lanzallamas y un lariat oscuro por lo que chuck lo devolvió a su pokebola y mando a su poliwrath

Ash devolvió a incineroar a su pokebola y mando a pelear a pikachu, poliwrath atacó con pistola de agua y pikachu la esquivo por ser un pokemon pequeño y muy veloz por lo que chuck le tuvo que ordenar a su pokemon usar karatazo dando directo a pikachu lo que lo hizo retroceder un poco y utilizo electro tela para detener a poliwrath, entonces al notar la oportunidad que tenia ash uso el movimiento z giga voltio destructor y cuando se disipó el humo que causó el ataque todos observaron a poliwrath tirado en el suelo y con los ojos en espiral

\- poliwrath ya no puede continuar, pikachu y ash son los ganadores- dijo la esposa de chuck que iso de referí de la batalla y chuck devolvió a su pokemon a su respectiva pokebola no sin antes agradecerle y se acercó a ash

\- felicidades ash, una vez mas me has derrotado, te mereces la medalla tormenta- le dio una medalla con forma de un puño cerrado

\- gracias chuck, fue una buena pelea

\- y una vez mas querido demuestras que aun te queda mucho por entrenar- dijo la esposa de chuck y el se asusto ya que sabía que su esposa lo obligaría a entrenar muy duro

\- si querida- contestó chuck un poco decaído y todos se retiraron para pasar por los mejores lugares de la ciudad ya que arceus se los sugirió

En la tarde que estaban en el parque pudieron observar a una chica con un vestido amarillo que se le hacía conocida a ash pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Ya que regresaban a la casa doblaron por una esquina y la misma chica iba por hay, solo que iba corriendo y por doblar la esquina corriendo no tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse y chocó contra ash y ambos cayeron al suelo con la chica quedando arriba de ash en una situación comprometedora. Ash tenia sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la parte de arriba del vestido estaba un poco caída dando una perfecta vista de su sostén y sus bien desarrollados pechos. Después de separarse la chica se paró y tenia la mirada baja

\- disculpeme señor, perdón ir corriendo y por chocar con usted- se apresuro a decir

\- descuida, fue un accidente- contestó ash siendo ayudado por casey y jirachi

\- estás bien ash?- preguntaron ambas

\- si descuiden- contestó y la chica que choco con el se dio cuenta de algo

\- espera, eres ash ketchum, el campeón de alola y kanto?- pregunto emocionada y ash asintió- ash cuanto tiempo sin vernos, soy yo janina me recuerdas

\- janina, pero como es posible?! Como es que creciste tanto?

\- bueno pues, hace un par de noches...

FLASH BACK

Era de noche en ciudad olivine y en el gimnasio se encontraba una chica recostada en la cama de su habitación pensativa, pues ya había pasado mucho desde que vio al entrenador que le cautivo el corazón

\- oh ash- decía la chica y se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró una mujer con un vestido azul celeste con blanco

\- janina, sigues pensando en el?

\- si jasmine lo extraño tanto- contestó triste

\- tranquila, se que lo volveremos a ver, después de todo yo también lo extraño y mucho- dijo jasmine y ambas observaron una luz que se apareció en el cuarto dejándolas asombradas

\- que es lo que sientes por ese entrenador?- pregunto la luz a janina

\- siento amor, pero temo que no sera correspondido por que soy más joven que el- contesto triste

\- quisieras tener la edad que ese entrenador para haci si se vuelven a encontrar le puedas decir tus sentimientos?

\- si pero eso es imposible

\- no lo es- la luz dejo de brillar y frente ambas estaba el pokemon legendario jirachi- yo puedo hacerlo posible- le dijo y soltó un brillo que hizo que las dos calleran dormidas y que janina empezara a crecer

En la mañana que janina y jasmine se despertaron notaron que estaban en la habitacion de janina y janina sintió algo de frío, fue cuando noto que lo de la noche anterior no fue un sueño pero después se percató de que su vestido le quedaba pequeño. El vestido le llegaba al ombligo y noto que sus pechos ahora eran mas grandes que los de jasmine y se le notaban los pezones por el vestido ya que la noche anterior cuando aun era pequeña no llevaba puesto un sostén, haci que fueron a la habitación de jasmine para que le prestara ropa a su medida y continuarán su día

Unos días después janina y jasmine se encontraban en el faro de la ciudad y observaron que el ampharos de jasmine empezaba a toser y su cola se empezaba a apagar

\- SPARKLE!- grito jasmine alarmada y le tocó la frente para percatarse que estaba ardiendo- hay no, tienes fiebre. Janina

\- si jasmine?

\- necesito que vallas a ciudad cianwood una vez más por medicina para sparkle

\- si jasmine- dijo y fue al muelle a tomar un barco que iba a ciudad cianwood por la medicina para sparkle

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

\- ... Y por eso tengo esta apariencia y estoy aquí- termino de contar

\- entonces tenemos que ir rápido a ciudad olivine para entregar la medicina para sparkle

\- si pero el barco sale en 10 minutos

\- no te preocupes janina- dijo ahora arceus- vamos a mi casa pronto

\- disculpe señorita pero, quien es usted?

\- yo soy la mamá de ash, me llamó clair y gracias por tus modales

Cuando fueron a la casa janina quedo asombrada por la casa y en cuanto entraron se pusieron frente a la puerta y la abrieron para ver qué estaban en ciudad olivine, cosa que sorprendio a janina ya que hace unos segundos aun estaban en ciudad cianwood

\- pero como?

\- bueno janina, hay algo que debes saber- dijo arceus y le contaron toda la historia

\- guau, enserio es arceus?!- pregunto emocionada y arceus asintió- entonces puede ser lo que sea?- arceus solo asintió y janina se acercó para susurrarle al oído- puede hacer que ash me bese a mi y a jasmine- arceus asintió

\- ash besa a janina ahora- dijo arceus y ash se acercó a janina para sujetarla de la cintura, inclinarla un poco y darle un gran beso

\- bien janina hay que darle la medicina a jasmine, en donde se encuentra?

\- en el faro- se disponían a ir pero arceus los detuvo

\- alto, si queremos llegar rápido hagámoslo con estilo. HOOPA- el pequeño pokemon se apareció y abrió un portal al faro en donde sorprendieron a jasmine, primero por que janina había salido apenas ese día en la mañana, segundo por ver que se abrió un portal del cual salió janina y tercero, del portal junto a janina salió ash ketchum, el entrenador del que se enamoraron ambas

\- jasmine aquí está la medicina

\- gracias janina- le agradeció y sin razon alguna se lanzó a besar a ash- y ash, cuanto te extrañe

\- yo igual jasmine, pero hay que curar a sparkle- después le dieron la medicina a sparkle y todos fueron al gimnasio

\- pero como fue que llegarán tan rápido aquí janina?- cuestionó jasmine

\- bueno pues- janina procedió a contarle lo que pasó después de que se encontrará a ash esa misma tarde

\- el hijo de arceus, sin ofender pero, eso me parece difícil de creer

\- a sí?- pregunto arceus para chasquear los dedos y jasmine sintió que su busto se empezaba a encoger lo que la alarmó- ya me crees querida?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- mi busto, ya no está. Devuelvamelo por favor, ya creo que es arceus pero por favor devuelvame mi busto- arceus volvió a chasquear los dedos y el busto le empezo a crecer a jasmine hasta estar como estaba antes- gracias

\- de nada

\- entonces jasmine, mañana tenemos nuestra batalla?- pregunto ash emocionado

\- claro, pero quisiera viajar contigo

\- pero y el gimnasio?

\- mi abuelo se puede encargar, me dijo que quisiera hacerse cargo de él

\- ok- dijo ash y tomaron rumbos separados, jasmine y janina al gimnasio y ash y las chicas a la casa de arceus para descansar ya que ya era muy noche

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	33. las medallas de jasmine y pryce

Ya en la mañana ash y las chicas fueron directo al gimnasio y se encontraron con janina que los esperaba en la entrada

\- que bueno que llegas ash- le dijo para después besarlo y detrás de ella se apareció jasmine y todos la siguieron adentro

Al llegar a él campo de combate observaron al abuelo de jasmine entre ambos lados del campo por lo que suponieron que el seria el árbitro del combate y ash y jasmine tomaron su lugar a los lados del campo

\- esta es una batalla entre jasmine, la líder de gimnasio y el retador ash, sera una batalla de 2 contra 2, la batalla terminara cuando los dos pokemon de alguno de los dos no pueda continuar. Saquen a su primer pokemon- termino de decir el abuelo de jasmine y ambas sacaron su respectiva pokebola

\- yo te elijo steelix/torkoal- gritaron lanzando sus pokebolas y ambos pokemon aparecieron en el campo

\- steelix, usa terremoto

\- torkoal Salta y usa lanzallamas- torkoal salto y lanzó el torrente de fuego de su boca y cubrió a steelix por completo

\- rápido steelix, giro bola- el pokemon de acero comenzó a girar todo su cuerpo y en un momento el fuego que lo rodeaba se apago- ahora usa roca afilada- con su cola golpeó el suelo y empezaron a salir grandes rocas azules que le dieron a torkoal y lo mandaron a volar pero aun podía continuar

\- torkoal, usa golpe de cuerpo- el pokemon se lanzó al aire y le callo de golpe a steelix haciendo que se levantará una cortina de humo y cuando se disipó pudieron observar a steelix con los ojos en espiral

\- steelix no puede continuar, líder de gimnasio envía a tu último pokemon- jasmine devolvió a steelix a su pokebola y le agradeció para después sacar su otra pokebola

\- ash estoy impresionada, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que no enfrentamos

\- gracias jasmine, tu también eres muy buena. Torkoal, quieres continuar?- le preguntó a su pokemon y este lanzó humo de su nariz en modo de afirmacion

\- bien magnezone yo te elijo- lanzó la pokebola y mostró a su último pokemon

\- así que tú magnemite evolucionó, excelente. Bien torkoal súper calor- torkoal volvió a lanzar otro torrente de fuego de su boca, pero este se veía mas poderoso que el anterior

\- esquivarlo magnezone- le grito y su pokemon apenas y lo pudo esquivar- ahora usa onda trueno- el pokemon lanzó el ataque y paralizó a torkoal

\- torkoal golpe de cuerpo- el pokemon volvió a saltar pero esta vez el pokemon de jasmine lo pudo esquivar, pero torkoal quedo fuera de combate por el golpe

\- torkoal ya no puede continuar, retador ash envía a tu último pokemon

\- regresa torkoal, lo hiciste bien- pensó un momento cual seria su siguiente pokemon y lanzó una pokebola de la cual salió su typhlosion- bien typhlosion, usa lanzallamas

\- esquivalo- le grito jasmine pero magnezone no lo pudo esquivar y el ataque golpeó a magnezone y se desmayó

\- el magnezone de la líder jasmine no puede continuar, eso significa que está batalla la gana el retador ash

Jasmine devolvió a su pokemon a su pokebola y se acercó a ash

\- felicidades ash, la medalla mineral es tuya- le entrego la medalla y janina se acercó a ellos para colocarse al lado derecho de ash y jasmine al izquierdo y le dijo a su abuelo- abuelo te encargo el gimnasio y los pokemon, cuidarlos bien si?

\- si quieres te puedes llevar a sparkle jasmine

\- pero el tiene que cuidar el faro abuelo

\- no te preocupes, mi ampharos se puede encargar del faro- saco una pokebola de su bolsillo y está se abrió para revelar a un ampharos

\- ok abuelo gracias- le dio un abrazo y ella Junto a janina salieron junto a ash- ahora que gimnasio sigue ash?- le preguntó mientras caminaban y le sostenía el brazo izquierdo mientras janina hacia lo mismo con el derecho y en su espalda tenia a whitney

\- ciudad cedro-le respondió

Ya que llegaron a la casa alistaron sus cosas y ya que ciudad cedro estaba lejos de ciudad olivine decidieron salir por la puerta directo en la casa de ciudad cedro y varias chicas se sorprendieron por lo bello de la ciudad

Le pidieron a ash que si podía dar un pequeño recorrido y acepto ya que planeaba retar en el atardecer a pryce. Durante el recorrido todas se asombraron por lo bello de la ciudad y al volver antes del atardecer arceus tomo la palabra

\- ash

\- si mamá?

\- que piensas hacer en la noche después de derrotar a pryce?

\- pues, tenemos que descansar. Por cierto, hay alguna chica enamorada de mi de aquí a ciudad espina negra?

\- si ash- le contestó

\- pues, voy al gimnasio cedro por mi última medalla- estaba apunto de salir pero su madre lo detuvo con fuerza psíquica- que sucede mamá?

\- ash, hay algo que quiero decirte

\- que cosa?

\- ya me cansé de esperar a la aparezca mi próxima nieta, así que está noche te acostarás con nereida- al escuchar eso, ambos se sonrojado y lana, harper, sara y suiren quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos- y no te lo estoy proponiendo, esta noche se acostaran y me darán otra nieta- después abrió la puerta y con sus poderes saco a ash de la casa- buena suerte- le dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados para después cerrar la puerta y voltear a ver a las chicas- mientras vuelve, alguien quiere ver una película?- les pregunto y todos aceptaron

Al mismo tiempo, ash fue al gimnasio pero pryce había salido y tardo alrededor de dos horas en regresar al gimnasio y durante ese tiempo ese tiempo ash se la pasó jugando a verdad o reto con sus pokemon

\- (bien ash)- decía pikachu-(aparte de las pokemon que ya estan en tu harem, te atraía alguna de las pokemon de las traidoras?)

\- a decir verdad si- respondió- me atraían dos. La bunneary de dawn, que hubiera preferido que evolucionara en una lopunny

\- (cuando nos encontremos con ellas, podrias hacer algo para que se olvide de mi?)

\- claro Chaparro- le contestó y le tallo la cabeza- y también la braixen de la z*rra de serena- al oír eso, los pokemon de kalos como greninja, talonflame, hawlucha, goodra y noivern se rieron

Luego de un rato de seguir jugando llegó pryce con algunas bolsas en sus manos y se sorprendió de ver a ash frente a su gimnasio con varios pokemon junto a él

\- oh, ash ketchum que gusto verte aquí

\- igualmente pryce- contestó guardando a sus pokemon, excepto a pikachu- vine a retarte a una batalla de gimnasio

\- y yo acepto tu reto- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero antes, me puedes ayudar?- le pidió ayuda para cargar las bolsas y ash acepto

Una vez que entraron al gimnasio, ash colocó las bolsas donde se lo indicó pryce y fueron al campo de batalla

El primer pokemon que mando pryce fue su dewgong y el de ash fue su decidueye. Dewgong atacó con rayo aurora y decidueye lo esquivo para después usar hoja aguda que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar a dewgong del agua a la pared desmayándose por la potencia del impacto, haci que pryce lo devolvió a su pokebola y saco otra para liberar a su mamoswine que atacó con ventisca congelando las alas de decidueye por lo que ash lo tuvo que devolver a su pokebola

El segundo pokemon de ash su hawlucha que lanzó una patada de salto alto, que le dio a mamoswine en el rostro y fijo su mirada en hawlucha un poco molesto, así que uso poder pasado pero fue esquivado por hawlucha. Después ash le ordenó que usará plancha voladora y cayó a una gran nube de polvo y cuando se despejó se vio a mamoswine con los ojos en espiral

\- mamoswine no puede continuar, el retador ash es el ganador- dijo la referí del combate y pryce devolvió a mamoswine a su pokebola para después acercarse a ash

\- felicidades ash, fue una gran batalla

\- gracias pryce, eres un oponente muy fuerte

\- aquí tienes ash, la medalla glaciar

\- gracias pryce- tomo la medalla y el junto a sus pokemon regresaron a casa no sin antes descongelar las alas de decidueye y cuando llegaron pudieron observar que las chicas aun estaban viendo una película

PELÍCULA

Se podía observar a un ser enorme, morado y calvo, con una armadura de colores dorado y azul en medio de un campo de guerra mientras tenia un guante de metal en su mano derecha

\- yo soy inevitable- dijo y chasqueo los dedos esperando que pasará algo, pero nada pasó y volteo a ver el guante que no tenia nada. Después volteo a ver a el hombre contra el que estaba peleando

El hombre traía una armadura de nanotecnología de color rojo, tenia el pelo peinado hacia arriba y una barba que le quedaba muy bien. En la mano derecha de la armadura tenia seis gemas de diferentes colores, morada, azul, roja, naranja, verde y amarillo y volteo a ver al ser enorme

\- Y yo... Yo soy... Iron man- dijo y chasqueo los dedos para que desaparecieran las tropas de el ser enorme y al final el mismo ser

FUERA DE LA PELÍCULA

Las chicas veían asombradas la película cuando notaron a ash detrás de ellas viendo también la película. Una vez terminada la película, ash y nereida fueron a la habitación del primero y se vieron de frente

\- ash?

\- si nereida?

\- esta noche quisiera hacerte lo mismo que hiciste con lana

\- todo?

\- si ash, todo- le dijo- por cierto, que fue lo que hicieron?

\- estaba dormido en la noche cuando sentí algo cálido, así que me destape y lana estaba con mi pene en su boca. Y después lo hicimos y nos dormimos- lo contestó y nereida tenia una gota en la cabeza

\- ok, yo no quiero hacer tan poco. Yo quisiera hacer más que eso - le dijo y pensó por un momento- dime ash, te parezco linda?

\- si- le contestó

\- gracias ash- le dijo y lo empezo a besar de lengua para después quitarse la blusa y revelar que no traía sostén por lo que ash pudo ash aprecio sus grandes pechos- te gustan ash?

\- mucho- le contestó y nereida se sentó para poner a ash a chuparle el pecho izquierdo como si fuera un bebé mientras ella lo masturbaba

Nereida al ser una madura, pero no tan vieja empezo a lactar, haciendo que ash chupara con más fuerza aumento su excitación. Ya que ash se llenó por la leche de nereida, nereida se quitó la falda y las bragas que ya estaban muy mojadas y ash la ropa para después ponerse en la pose del 69 y al terminar nereida también se llenó por lo que soltó ash y decidieron hacerlo de una vez para después irse a dormir

Nereida se acostó en la cama y se abrió de piernas y ash la penetró, ayudaba más el que no fuera virgen ya que pudo llegar hasta el fondo de una vez y se empezo a a mover de inmediato. Con cada embestida se movían los grandes pechos de nereida y la cama que rechinaba, nereida extrañaba la sensación de ser penetrada, ya que la última vez que sucedió eso fue cuando su difunto marido la embarazo de las gemelas harper y sara , así que se propuso complacer a ash de ahora en adelante. Mientras ash la seguia penetrando, ella gemía debido al placer y ya que ambos llegaban a su límite, ash la embestía con fuerza mientras se besaban y termino dentro de nereida para que los dos se durmieran

En la mañana, observaron una cama con una niña parecida a lana, con excepción de que en vez de usar un broche en la cabeza tenia un gorro rojo y el color de su pelo se veía mas claro que el de lana (*)

Ya que se despertó se presento como Verónica y bajaron a desayunar

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

(*)https//765121228-ash-el-legendario-campeon-las-medallas-de-jasmine


	34. la última medalla y una chica mágica

En medio de un bosque se podía observar a una pikachu con una capa y un sombrero escapando de un entrenador con un houndoom que quería atraparla

\- bien houndoom, usa lanzallamas para que no pueda escapar- el pokemon hizo lo que su entrenador le ordenó y le cerró el paso a la pikachu- bien, ahora si serás mía- dijo mientras sostenía una pokebola bacía, pero en ese momento apareció un honchkrow, que golpeó al houndoom con ataque ala, haciendo que cayera sobre su entrenador dándole la oportunidad a la pikachu de subir al pokemon volador y escapar

\- (gracias honchkrow. De no ser por ti, ese tonto me hubiera atrapado)- le dijo la pikachu

\- (de nada mi señora, a donde quiere ir?)

\- (a ciudad espina negra)- le dijo y el ave siniestra comenzó a volar a dicha ciudad

Mientras tanto con ash, el y las chicas iban caminando por un bosque, cerca de ciudad espina negra cuando de repente greninja sale de su pokebola

\- que sucede greninja?- le preguntó ash a su pokemon

\- (alguien nos está observando)

\- estas seguro?

\- ash- le habla su lucaria en su forma humana- lo que greninja dice es verdad, ciento una presencia- tan pronto como dijo eso, los arbustos se empezaron a sacudir y a las chicas les entró el temor y las hijas del futuro como setsuna, layla, lita, rem y ram y también moon hicieron unas poses con sus manos e hicieron aparecer unos escudos de energía, como los de los hechiceros en Avengers endgame, preparándose para lo que sea que saliera de los arbustos, pero de estos salio un teddiursa que se acerco a ellos y las chicas al ver que no había peligro alguno deshicieron los escudos y se acercaron para empezar a acariciarlo, pero detrás de todas, se aparecieron los padres del teddiursa y dieron un gran grito, asustando a todos y haciendo que salieran corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por los dos ursaring

Un rato después de que los dos los ursaring los dejaran de perseguir, lograron llegar a ciudad espina negra y ash lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al gimnasio, mientras las chicas iban a casa de arceus

Al llegar al gimnasio ash se encontró con un la líder del gimnasio junto con lance

\- lance, clair!- grito y ambos voltearon a verlo

\- ash, que alegría verte!- exclamaron los primos al mismo tiempo

\- igualmente

\- recién le estaba diciendo a clair que tarde o temprano vendrías a retarla

\- a si?

\- claro ash- respondió clair sonrojada- pero, te importaría pelear mañana?

\- claro- le contestó y se retiró para ir a casa de su madre, pero al no saber en dónde estaba se perdió y decidió ir al centró pokemon en dónde llamo a su madre para pedirle a hoopa que abriera un portal a su casa

El día siguiente ash fue al gimnasio junto con las chicas para animarlo y al entrar al campo de batalla, pudieron observar a clair del otro lado del campo así que ash se puso en su el otro extremo y dio inicio la batalla donde lance fue el árbitro

\- está será una batalla de gimnasio en la que se enfrentarán la líder de gimnasio y mi prima, clair- la mencionada se quedó viendo a ash- y el campeón de kanto y alola, ash ketchum- clair se sorprendió al oír eso

\- ash, eres el campeón de kanto y alola!?- le preguntó con estrellas en los ojos y ash sólo asintió- por que no me lo dijiste?

\- porque ayer sólo nos vimos un momento y acabo de llegar- le contestó

\- hay si, disculpa lo olvide- se disculpó y ash, lance y las chicas se fueron de espalda, mientras los pokemon veían con una gota en la cabeza

El primer pokemon de clair fue kingdra, mientras que el de ash fue pikachu. Kingdra inicio usando hidro bomba mientras que pikachu, por su tamaño y su velocidad fue capaz de esquivarlo, para después utilizar atactrueno, pero kingdra aún podía luchar así que uso cola de hierro lo que hizo que kingdra fuera mandado a la pared del gimnasio, haciendo que quedará fuera de combate y clair tuviera que devolverlo a su pokebola para sacar otra y liberar a su gyarados

Ash al ver al gyarados en el campo retiró a pikachu del campo para mandar a pelear a snorlax.

Snorlax atacó usando puño de hielo pero gyarados lo esquivo y utilizo triturar para agarrase a snorlax, pero este lo lanzó lejos para después preparar un hiper rayo, al mismo tiempo que gyarados se levantaba y también lanzó un hiper rayo, pero el de snorlax fue más poderoso y fue ganando terreno, hasta golpear a gyarados y dejarlo fuera de combate, después ambos entrenadores devolvieron a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se vieron un momento

\- vaya ash, si que te has vuelto más fuerte. Derrotaste a dos de mis pokemon y yo aún no puedo con uno tuyo

\- gracias clair, de hecho tu también me impresionaste

\- por que ash?

\- al igual que yo, tu y tus pokemon se han fortalecidos desde que nos vimos en las islas decolora- con esto dicho ambos sacaron su próxima pokebola y las lanzaron para revelar a charizard y a dragonite

Dragonite disparo un poderoso hiper rayo pero charizard lo contrarresto usando lanzallamas y luego cola dragón que fue súper efectivo e hizo retroceder a dragonite, que utilizo trueno pero sin hacerle mucho daño a charizard que utilizo furia dragón y dejó fuera de combate a dragonite

\- dragonite ya no puede continuar, ash y charizard son los ganadores- dijo lance y clair y ash guardaron a sus pokemon, para después ir al centró del campo

\- felicidades ash por ganar la batalla- le dijo clair y lance llegó junto a ellos con una pequeña caja en la que se encontraba la medalla de gimnasio- como prueba de ello te entrego la medalla rising

\- gracias clair- le agradeció y todo la medalla- excelente, ya tengo las ocho medallas

\- si ash, además- le decía clair acercándose a su cara- esto por ser muy lindo- le dijo y lo terminó besando y ash le correspondía, mientras las chicas se alegraron al ver que otra se uniría al harem de su adorado ash y lance se quedó sorprendido al ver que a su prima le gustaba ash, pero se alegró al ver que sería primo político del campeón de dos regiones

Después del beso de ash y clair, todos los presentes salieron del gimnasio y fueron al centró pokemon, pero tres de ellos iban siendo mimados. Ash por clair, que ella junto a su primo aceptaron guardar el secreto de arceus, con la condición de que cuando ash se enfrente a lance por el título de campeón usará un legendario tipo dragón. Charizard iba siendo mimados por charla y la dragonite de clair y pikachu era mimado por la espeon de annie, la purugly de mars, las clefable de lusamine y whitney, chuchu de yellow, la helioptile de alexa y la sylveon de valerie

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba llegando el honchkrow con la pikachu al centró pokemon y pudieron distinguir que se acercaba ash, hací que la pikachu se bajó de honchkrow y fue hacia ellos

El pikachu de ash al ver que se acercaba una pikachu con una capa, inmediatamente se alejó de las pokemon que lo mimaban por la batalla y se acerco a la pikachu con un ramo de flores que sacó de la nada

\- (se que apenas te conozco, pero por favor, acepta esto de mi parte!)- le ofreció el ramo y la pikachu lo veía con una gota en la cabeza

\- (gracias pikachu, pero yo...)- se quedó callada al ver a las hembras enojadas detrás de pikachu

\- (PIKACHU!)- le gritaron y cada una la atacó mientras ash y las chicas veían con una gota en la cabeza y la pikachu con capa se acerco a ash

\- (hola ash, a pasado tiempo)- le dijo mientras su honchkrow se ponía junto a ella

\- te conozco?

\- claro, después de todo, no tenía esta forma cuando te conocí- ash se confundió por lo dicho por la pikachu, que luego empezó a brillar y frente a ellos aparecio una chica con un traje un poco parecido al de clair, con una capa y un gorro de bruja

\- ahora si me recuerdas?

\- lily!?

\- la misma ash

\- pero que haces aquí?

\- estaba escapando de un entrenador que me quería atrapar, pero fue una suerte que te encontrará, ya que tu me gustas

\- dos novias nuevas en un día ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le dijo arceus y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

CONTINUARA...


	35. el regreso de latios

Después de la declamación de lily y que se abalanzara a besar a besar a ash, fueron a la casa y se asombraron por lo grande que era por dentro

\- esto es increíble!- dijo lance maravillado con estrellas

\- pero, como puede ser tan grande por dentro si por fuera se ve pequeña?- preguntó lily

\- pues, eso se debe a mi- dijo arceus sacando la lengua

\- EH!?- dieron un fuerte grito por tal revelación los tres invitados

\- pues, de hecho yo soy arceus- les dijo y los tres estaban con cara de wtf

\- como que usted es arceus!?- preguntó clair

\- pues hací como lo oyen. Yo soy arceus

\- demuestrelo- dijo lance y arceus fue rodeada por una luz que al dejar de brillar, en ves de una humana frente a ellos, se encontraba arceus de el tamaño de los tres

\- ahora si me creen?- tan pronto como lo pregunto los tres asintieron- más les vale guardar el secreto, o sino los voy a matar- cada uno asintió con miedo por lo último dicho, pero lance dio un paso al frente

\- solo tengo una petición

\- mientras no sea dinero o un consejo para conquistar a flannery está bien- dijo arceus y lance se puso rojo como tomate ya que arceus reveló de quien estaba enamorado lance

\- NO ES NADA DE ESO!- se apresuró a decir

\- entonces que es lance?- preguntó ahora ash

\- sólo quería pedir que cuando pelees contra mi por el título de campeón utilizarás un legendario tipo dragón

\- no te preocupes, ya tengo al legendario indicado

\- gracias ash!- le agradeció

\- por cierto lance, sabes cuándo será la liga johto?

\- el presidente goodshow lo iba a anunciar en la tarde. Ya sólo quedan unos minutos para que inicie la conferencia de prensa- les dijo y fueron a la sala para entender la televisión y para su suerte apenas estaba comenzando la conferencia

Al poco tiempo el presidente goodshow por fin estaba diciendo donde sería la liga johto

\- la liga johto se llevará acabo dentro de un mes en el pueblo plateado y durante este tiempo los líderes de gimnasio tendrán vacaciónes- al decir eso muchos entrenadores que estaban en la región y querían entrar en la liga johto, pero que no habían podido reunir las ocho medallas de gimnasio, quedaron en shock y luego se pusieron tristes

De regreso a la casa de arceus, clair se había asombrado porque era la primera vez que le daban vacaciones a los líderes de johto faltando un mes para la liga

\- eso es maravilloso!- dijo con estrellas en los ojos

\- por que clair?- le preguntó ash

\- está es la primera vez que goodshow decide darnos vacaciones antes de la liga

\- si y espero que aproveches tus vacaciones prima- le dijo lance

\- gracias primo- le dijo alegre- lance, me podrías hacer un favor?

\- claro, que necesitas?

\- si ash te derrota y te gana el título de campeón, podrías encargarte del gimnasio? Es que quisiera unirme al viaje de ash

\- claro clair es una promesa- le respondió y clair le agradecía- ya que, después de todo sabemos que no me ganara- eso hizo que a ash se le marcará una vena

\- que se supone que significa eso lance?- le preguntó un poco enojado ash

\- ash, aunque ganarás la liga y a la elite yo soy muy poderoso

\- que te parecería apostar lance?- dijeron clair y arceus viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos

\- q-qu-que clase de-de apuesta?- preguntó un poco asustado

\- si ash te gana primo, tendrás que confesarte a flannery- lance se alegró al oír lo que tendría que hacer si ash le gana el puesto de campeón- y además...

\- tendrás que besarla en cuanto la veas antes de confesarte- al decir eso las chicas se andaban tapando la boca para evitar que se escucharan sus risas

\- ok, es un trato- con eso dicho se retiró

\- bueno chicas, a donde les gustaría pasar este mes antes de la liga?- le preguntó ash y cada una empezó decir un lugar

\- que les parecería ir a altomare?- propuso latias y todos lo pensaron un momento para luego aceptar, pero ash, annie y oakley tenían algunos malos recuerdos de cuando estuvieron hay, de como annie y oakley usaron al hermano de latias para controlar el m.d.a y al final terminó con la vida de latios

\- está decidido- dijo arceus- iremos a altomare- todas se alegraron al oír esto, pero más latias y moon que querían ver a bianca

El resto del día fueron a pasear por la ciudad y al caer la noche se desearon buenas noches sabiendo que en la mañana estarían en altomare

Llegada la mañana ash, latias y moon se despertaron primero ya que querían ir al jardín secreto y al llegar pudieron observar que se encontraba tranquilo, ya que lorenzo ni bianca se habían despertado aún, así que fueron a los columpios ya que bianca había agregado otro luego del incidente de latios. Moon se sentó en uno mientras que ash en el otro y latias se sentaba en sus piernas pero viéndolo de frente entrelazando las piernas de su forma humana por atrás de ash y besándolo

Al poco tiempo bianca se despertó y al ver por su ventana vio a tres personas en el jardín, así que fue a despertar a su abuelo

\- abuelo, hay intrusos en el jardín- tan pronto como lo dijo lorenzo se despertó de golpe y ambos agarraron un bat de béisbol y salieron para intentar ahuyentarlos, pero al salir al jardín se llevaron una sorpresa- latias, moon!- grito bianca con mucha alegría mientras abrazaba a ambas

\- bienvenida latias, te extrañamos- le dijo ahora lorenzo

\- yo igual los extrañe abuelo lorenzo

\- cuanto tiempo ash- bianca saludo a ash

\- lo mismo digo bianca. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo lorenzo

\- el gusto es mio ash. No es que sea grosero ni te quiera correr pero, que haces aquí?

\- bueno señor lorenzo- comenzaba a decir moon- lo que pasa es que solo falta un mes para la liga johto y decidimos pasar ese mes aquí en altomare

\- enserio latias!?- preguntó bianca con estrellas en los ojos

\- si bianca, además hace mucho que no te veía y quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerlo

\- y en donde se piensan quedar este mes? no creo que la enfermera joy les alquile una habitación durante tanto tiempo

\- no te preocupes lorenzo, nos pensábamos quedar en la casa que tiene nuestra madre en la isla

\- su madre tiene una casa en la isla?- preguntó bianca

\- si bianca, se que te va a encantar- le respondió latias

\- puedo ir abuelo?- le preguntó a lorenzo con ojos tiernos

\- claro bianca- con el permiso de lorenzo dado, los cuatro se retiraron a la casa de arceus en donde comenzaban a despertar y fueron a buscar a su ash para tener una agradable mañana, pero no lo encontraron

Al llegar a la casa, bianca se impresionó mucho al ver lo grande que era la casa por dentro

\- está casa es asombrosa!- exclamo emocionada y las demás chicas la oyeron, así que fueron a la sala con mucho silencio para no ser descubiertas

\- verdad que si bianca!- le dijo latias

\- pero como es posible que pueda ser tan grande por dentro?

\- bueno bianca, de hecho...- decía ash que se veía un poco nervioso

\- lo que pasa bianca, es que nuestra madre- le continuo moon que también estaba un poco nerviosa

\- bianca, lo que sucede es que esta casa fue hecha por arceus- le dijo latias

\- ARCEUS, EL CREADOR DE TODO?

\- creadora de hecho- dijo arceus que entró a la sala ya que le había dado sed mientras los espiaban, y bianca se arrodillo

\- lady arceus, es un gran honor

\- no hace falta que hagas eso bianca. Latias me dijo que ella y latios crecieron junto a ti y que eran buenos amigos- al escuchar el nombre de latios, bianca se entristeció un poco- lo extrañas verdad?

\- si señora- le dijo con pequeñas lágrimas

\- creo que puede haber una forma de regresar lo

\- como?- preguntaron ash, moon y latias

\- necesitaré la joya alma

\- se encuentra en el jardín secreto- dijo latias

\- también necesitaré su ayuda latias, moon y ash y la ayuda de layla y xerneas- las dos mencionadas salieron del escondite y fueron a ponerse junto a ash y latias, y bianca noto a layla

\- hola pequeña, quién eres tú?

\- soy layla- dijo tímidamente

\- es mi hija- le dijo latias

\- ah?- bianca quedó impactada con tan revelación, en el tiempo que latias había estado fuera había tenido una hija y no se lo dijo- latias, de casualidad el padre no será...?

\- si es ash

Al decir eso bianca vio con mucho enojo al pobre

\- ash, QUE LE HICISTE A LA POBRE DE LATIAS? MAS TE VALE HACERTE RESPONSABLE

\- bianca, no lo mates- dijo con temor latias

\- como no lo voy a matar, después de que te uso y te embarazo, si no se hace responsable de ti latias lo voy a matar

\- bianca, si dejarás hablar a latias- le pidió arceus

\- bianca, layla es mi hija y de ash, pero no solo eso- las demás salieron y bianca se quedó cayada al ver a annie y a oakley- soy parte del harem de ash y estas pequeñas- las hijas que habían aparecido hasta ahora dieron un paso enfrente- también son las hijas de ash, pero todas vienen del futuro

\- pero como pueden venir del futuro

\- hace tiempo te había dicho que había un legendario que podía mandar a varios seres al pasado

\- dialga

\- el mismo

\- oigan les importaría si fueron al jardín secreto- dijo arceus y hoopa abrió un portal por el que entraron y en un momento estaban en el jardín secreto- bien bianca, donde está la joya?

\- en la fuente sigan me- la siguieron hasta la fuente

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, lorenzo se encontraba tomando café cuando vio por la ventana y observó a bianca, a moon, a ash y a latias, junto con muchas personas que no había visto antes ir hacia la fuente y vio a la mujer vestida de blanco hacercarse a la fuente, lo que lo alarmó y soltó rápido su café para intentar detenerla

\- NO TOQUE ESO!- le grito saliendo de la casa

En cuanto arceus saco la joya alma la hizo levitar con sus poderes y latias, layla, ash y moon concentraron su poder en un punto mientras xerneas concentraba el suyo en la joya, y durante un momento hubo una fuerte luz blanca y al quitarse, había aparecido un latios en el sitio donde ash, moon, layla y latias concentraban su poder, así que arceus devolvió la joya alma a la fuente

\- latios?- preguntaron latias y bianca sorprendidas

\- bianca, hermana- latios se acercó a latias y le dio un abrazo y después se acercó a bianca, pero en vez de abrazarla le dio un beso, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a lorenzo y a latias, no porque latios besara a bianca sino porque bianca correspondía el beso y al separarse le dijo- te extrañe

\- y yo a ti- le dijo y lo volvió a besar

CONTINUARA...


	36. un duelo entre hermanos

Al separarse bianca y latios de su beso, latias y lorenzo se desmayaron por haber visto a latios besar a bianca y que está le correspondiera, así que se llevaron a ambos adentro de la casa para que estuvieran en reposo hasta que despertaran

Tras unos cuantos minutos por fin habían despertado y pudieron observar que los demás se encontraban conversando

\- entonces le ganaste a moon sólo porque tu infernape aún no había peleado y su incineroar estaba cansado?- preguntó latios con asombro

\- si- le contesto ash y moon lo veía molesta

\- verás que yo te ganaré la próxima hermanito

\- no me digas hermanito, somos gemelos

\- pero yo soy la mayor- dijo orgullosa y con los ojos cerrados

\- eso es cierto mamá?

\- si- esa respuesta dejo a ash un poco triste

\- aún así moon, yo te volvería a ganar- dijo recuperando el ánimo

\- quieres apostar hermanito

\- te parece un seis vs seis?

\- muy bien- le respondió y salieron de la casa siendo seguidos por todos, pero al salir notaron que no era buena idea pelear en el jardín secreto así que hoopa abrió un portal el cual atravesaron solo para aparecerse en un campo de batalla en el desierto

\- bien, la batalla seis vs seis de mis hijos está apunto de empezar

\- esperen!- gritaron gardevoir, lucaria y servine- también quisiéramos pelear- dijeron posicionándose detrás de ash

\- no es seguro si ustedes compiten chicas- dijo bianca incrédula al ver que las chicas querían combatir- podrían salir lastimadas

\- apoyo a mi nieta en esto, es peligroso que humanas pelean contra los pokemon, y más si estos saben ataques poderosos- dijo lorenzo

\- no se preocupen- les dijeron las tres y brillaron un momento para después estar en su forma pokemon, sorprendiendo a bianca, lorenzo y latios por ver que eran pokemon, pero más por ver a gardevoir que era shiny

\- ok moon, lista?

\- lista hermano. Aurorus yo te elijo- lanzó su pokebola y de esta se materializó un pokemon con forma de dinosaurio

\- aurorus eh? Muy bien lucaria yo te elijo- la pokemon asintió para después avanzar al campo de batalla hasta quedar delante de aurorus- moon, te cedo el primer movimiento

\- eso es muy amable de tu parte hermanito. Bien aurorus usa terremoto- el pokemon tundra se paró un momento sobre sus patas traseras y al dejarse caer causó un terremoto que hizo que todos se cayeran al piso

\- lucaria, estas bien?

\- descuida ash, todavía puedo seguir

\- en ese caso rodea a aurorus con tu velocidad y luego usa puño incremento- lucaria comenzó a correr a gran velocidad alrededor de aurorus y dio un salto para rodear su puño derecho con energía naranja y darle un golpe en la cara a aurorus, que cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que incrementaba el nivel de ataque de lucaria

\- aurorus estas bien!?- preguntó moon preocupada por su pokemon

\- aurorus aurorus (descuida moon, estoy bien)

\- lucaria, no tenías que golpearla tan fuerte!- le dijo enojada moon a la pokemon

\- está es una batalla, así que no importa que tan fuerte se golpee moon- le dijo la pokemon

\- enserio? En ese caso- sonrió con maldad un momento y después dijo- aurorus liofilización y después trueno con todas tus fuerzas

\- rápido lucaria, esquivalo!- le grito ash y lucaria salto a un pero aún así fue alcanzada por el ataque y cayó al suelo en un bloque de hielo para después recibir un poderoso trueno que le iso mucho daño a lucaria, pero que también destruyó el bloque de hielo

\- no tenia porque ser tan fuerte moon!- le grito la pokemon recuperándose

\- te recuerdo querida que esta es una batalla, así que no importa que tan fuerte se golpee- le respondió de la misma manera que lo hizo ella

\- de acuerdo lucaria, vuelve a utilizar puño incremento y después lanza un aura esfera- lucaria iso lo que le ordenó ash y al golpear a aurorus con ambos ataques volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez fuera de combate

\- aurorus ya no puede continuar, lucaria es la ganadora-dijo arceus que hacía de referí para la batalla- moon, manda a tu segundo pokemon

\- ok mamá- le contesto mientras devolvía a aurorus a su pokebola y le agradecía para después sacar otra pokebola- abras podido ganarle a mi primer pokemon, pero te aseguro que con este derrotare a lucaria. Gallade yo te elijo

Lanzó la pokebola y de esta salio un pokemon que tenía cierto parecido con gardevoir, sólo que no llevaba vestido, tenía brazos en forma de navaja, un pico en el techo como el de gardevoir pero este también le salía por la espalda y una aleta celeste en la cabeza. También llevaba un collar con una mega piedra

\- bien gallade utiliza bola sombra- gallade creo una bola de oscuridad y la lanzo contra lucaria que trato de esquivarla, pero el ataque le dio haciendo que cayera al suelo fuera de combate

\- lucaria no puede continuar, el ganador es gallade

Ash se acercó a lucaria y ella volvió a su forma humana

\- lucaria, estas bien?

\- descuida ash, estoy bien- le dijo antes de besarlo y después voltear a ver a gardevoir- gardevoir, por favor derrota a gallade

\- descuida amiga lo haré- ash cargo a lucaria y la fue a poner con las demás mujeres para después regresar a su lugar

\- bien gardevoir, yo te elijo- gardevoir camino hacia el campo y se puso delante de gallade

\- será emocionante derrotar a un gallade que puede mega evolucionar

\- gallade gallade (no se confíe señorita, yo soy muy fuerte)

\- gallade, mega evoluciona- grito moon después de sacar una piedra llave de entre sus ropas, para que después salieran cuatro rayos de esta y de la mega piedra de gallade que se unieron haciendo brillar el campo, para que después pudieran observar los cambios que tenía gallade

Pudieron observar que los brazos y el torso de gallade paso de ser verde a blanco, sus brazos parecían navajas ya que se volvieron filosos y obtuvieron un color rojo en el filo. El pico de su espalda había desaparecido y en vez de eso le había aparecido una capa, mientras que el pico en su pecho había disminuido su tamaño y la aleta de su cabeza se había hecho un poco más grande

\- gardevoir usa bola de energía

\- gallade contraataca con hoja afilada

Los brazos de gallade se llenaron de energía verde y con un rápido movimiento corto la bola de energía de gardevoir

\- bola sombra!- gritaron ambos y los pokemon lanzaron una bola sombra, ambos ataques colisionaron creando una cortina de humo que ash utilizo a su favor

\- (gardevoir puedes escucharme?)- le preguntó mentalmente

\- (si ash, que sucede?)

\- (te diré que te muevas a la derecha para atacar pero te moverás a la izquierda de acuerdo?)

\- (de acuerdo)

\- gardevoir mueve te a la derecha de gallade y después usa fuerza lunar- gardevoir se metió a la cortina de humo y fue a la izquierda de gallade

\- gallade, interceptala con atactrueno- esperaron a que saliera del humo, pero salió del lado contrario- gallade al otro lado- le advirtió pero gardevoir fue más rápida golpeando primero a gallade

\- ahora usa bola sombra- creo una bola de oscuridad y se la lanzo a gallade que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque estaba a corta distancia y al darle el ataque cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral y perdiendo la mega evolución

\- gallade no puede continuar- moon lo devolvió a su pokebola y pensaba en que pokemon enviar ahora

\- (a quien debería enviar? Mis pokemon tienen desventaja contra los suyos y mi incineroar lo guardo para el final)- se decía mentalmente y se decidió- ninetales yo te elijo- lanzo la pokebola y aparecio un ninetales en el campo- ninetales utiliza doble filo

\- rápido gardevoir, esquivalo- le ordenó rápidamente ash ya que sabía el gran daño que causaba este ataque, pero el golpe le dio a gardevoir que estaba débil por el ataque, pero aún podía continuar- psíquico- le ordenó y gardevoir levanto los brazos que empezaron a brillar de color azul al igual que sus ojos y levanto a ninetales al aire para luego dejarlo caer

\- ninetales rayo solar- la pokemon comenzó a cargar energía en su hocico y ash aprovechó esto

\- bola de energía- gardevoir le lanzó la bola de energía que le dio a ninetales pero sin causarle mucho daño y ninetales reunió la energía suficiente para lanzar el rayo solar, que al golpear a gardevoir la iso retroceder hasta caer a los pies de ash fuera de combate

\- gardevoir ya no puede continuar

\- gardevoir como te sientes?- le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura

\- estoy bien ash- le respondió para cambiar a su forma humana y darle un beso para luego pararse

\- ve a descansar gardevoir, lo necesitas

\- ok ash

\- garchomp yo te elijo- lanzo la pokebola al campo y salio el tiburón de tierra que dio un rugido que asustó a la pequeña paige

\- ash mira lo que hiciste, por sacar a garchomp la pequeña paige se puso a llorar- lo regaño joyline

\- lo lamentó joyline- le dijo apenado y se acercó a ella para tomar a paige- perdoname paige, no me imaginé que garchomp rugiera al salir de su pokebola, me personas hija?

\- ok papá, te perdono- le dijo ya dejando de llorar y ash ash volvió al campo de batalla

\- garchomp excavar- el tiburón de tierra dio un salto y empezó a girar rápido para entrar bajo la tierra

\- ninetales salta y usa lanzallamas- el pokemon zorro salto cuando estaba apunto de salir garchomp y lo atacó con un potente lanzallamas

\- pulso dragón- el pokemon dragón abrió sus fauces y lanzo una energía de varios colores que tomó forma de dragón y le dio de lleno a ninetales- triturar- una vez más abrió sus fauces y lo agarro de una pata para después lanzarlo hacia moon, pero fuera de combate

\- ninetales ya no puede continuar, moon manda a tu cuarto pokemon- moon regreso a ninetales a su pokebola y saco la siguiente

\- tyrantrum yo te elijo

\- garchomp colmillo de fuego- el tiburón de tierra fue corriendo hacia el pokemon con forma de dinosaurio y le dio una mordida con sus colmillos envueltos en fuego acusándole una quemadura

\- tyrantrum, cola de dragón- la cola de tyrantrum fue cubierta por energía verde y golpeó a garchomp que volvió sólo a su pokebola y entró al campo la pequeña servine- avalancha

\- rápido servine devuelvelas usando hojas navaja- la hoja trasera de servine brillo verde y golpeó algunas rocas que fueron hacia tyrantrum- ahora atracción- servine guiño el ojo y varios corazones fueron hacia tyrantrum lo que hizo que se enamorará de servine- ahora tormenta de hojas

\- rápido tyrantrum, deja de estar enamorado- la tormenta de hojas golpeó a tyrantrum lo que causó que ya no estuviera bajo los efectos de atracción y moon sonrió- ahora utiliza roca afilada seguido de triturar- el pokemon iso lo que moon le ordenó y golpeó a servine con roca afilada haciendo que quedará en el aire para luego darle una mordida con sus grandes fauces y después dejarla en el suelo frente a ash

\- levantate servine, yo se que puedes- sus palabras le sirvieron de aliento a servine que se paró y empezó a brillar para evolucionar en serperior- excelente serperior- la felicito y vio que aprendió nuevos movimientos- bien serperior usa giga drenado- de pronto empezaron a salir unos rayos verdes de tyrantrum que fueron hacia serperior recuperando parte de su salud

\- esto no a acabado, triturar- tyrantrum se acercó a morder una vez más a serperior que estaba un poco débil y la dejo fuera de combate

\- serperior, dime estas bien?- le preguntó ash preocupado

\- descuida ash estoy bien- le respondió y volvió a su forma humana pero esta vez era diferente y ash se le quedaba viendo- que sucede ash?(*)

\- nada es sólo que, estas hermosa- le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza

\- basta ash, haces que me sonroje- lo beso rápido y fue a sentarse junto a lucaria y gardevoir

\- espero estés preparada para perder moon

\- más bien, el que perderá eres tú hermanito- ash se enojó un poco y volvió a sacar la pokebola de garchomp

\- garchomp pulso dragón/tyrantrum cola de dragón!- gritaron ambos a la vez y los ataques de los pokemon los golpearon para después ambos caer inconscientes al suelo

\- ni garchomp ni tyrantrum pueden continuar, está batalla es un empate- grito arceus mientras ambos devolvían a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y moon sacaba su siguiente pokebola

\- pikachu/raichu yo te elijo!- gritaron ambos mientras moon lanzaba su pokebola de la cual salió una raichu de alola y el pikachu de ash salto al campo de batalla

\- hiper rayo- grito moon y raichu lanzó el poderoso ataque tipo normal

\- ataque rápido para esquivarlo- pikachu utilizo tal movimiento pero su velocidad era mayor a la que tenía cuando utilizaba ataque rápido- cola de hierro- golpeó a la raichu la cual quedó desorientada por un momento

\- impactrueno- raichu lanzó un ataque poderoso que casi le da a pikachu

\- pikachu electro tela- pikachu formó una bola de electricidad en su cola y al lanzarla está se volvió una tela eléctrica

\- protección- raichu apenas y se pudo proteger del ataque de pikachu- hiper rayo

\- ataque rápido una vez más- pikachu comenzó a usar su ataque pero golpeó a raichu antes de que pudiera cargar su ataque y ash noto algo- pikachu, aprendiste velocidad extrema

\- no está mal, raichu psíquico

\- velocidad extrema- pikachu fue rápido hacia raichu y le dio golpe que la hizo retroceder y desmayarse

\- raichu no puede continuar, moon envía a tu último pokemon

\- ve incineroar!- exclamó furiosa por estar perdiendo ante su hermanito una vez más

\- pikachu regresa, mereces un descanso- pikachu se devolvió a su hombro y ash saco su última pokebola- lycanroc yo te elijo

\- lariat oscuro

\- acelerroca- lycanroc se acercó velozmente a incineroar y lo golpeó, aún que el también recibió el ataque de incineroar- roca afilada

\- lanzallamas!

La roca afilada de lycanroc fue más poderosa que el lanzallamas de incineroar y lo golpeó para quedar noqueado

\- incineroar ya no puede continuar. Los ganadores son ash y lycanroc- todas las chicas bajaron de sus asientos y fueron a felicitarlo

\- felicidades hermano- le dijo moon luego de que se le bajara el enojo y regresara a incineroar

\- gracias hermana- ambos se acercaron y se besaron para después todos atravesar el anillo de hoopa y volver a altomare

CONTINUARA...

* * *

(*)https/i./photos/images/original/001/044/073/92d.jpg


	37. especial de Halloween

**Se que esto no vendrá al caso ahora, pero quiero aclarar que subí este especial en octubre del año pasado, en la pagina donde subí las historias**

* * *

Después de volver a altomare decidieron continuar con su día normalmente, decidiendo qué moon debería pasarlo con ash, así que decidieron ir a comer helados y luego fueron a pasear por la ciudad, pero al regresar a casa por la tarde vieron a algunas de las chicas correr con varios atuendos en las manos, esto se les hizo raro y decidieron preguntar

\- mamá, que les pasa a lillie, mallow, lana, acerola, harper, sarah, valerie, whitney, mew, latias, jirachi y nyu?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

\- pues están emocionadas, mañana quieren salir a pedir dulces al pueblo por ser halloween

\- está vez yo obtendre más dulces que mallow y lana- dijo lillie con una sonrisa

\- lillie, tú sabes muy bien que lana y yo hemos tenido más suerte en halloween que tu- le dijo mallow

\- además tus disfraces no son buenos- dijo lana recordando algunos de los disfraces de lillie

\- que les parece un concurso chicas!- dijo arceus con una gran sonrisa

\- que clase de concurso abuelita?- preguntó nyu

\- se dividirán en 4 equipos de 3 integrantes, el equipo que reúna más dulces podrá pasar la noche con mi hijo- eso hizo que todas se emocionarán, especialmente las que aún no habían tenido su noche especial con ash- pero solo participarán ellas 12, por ser las únicas que se vieron interesadas en halloween

\- pero si nosotras también estamos interesadas en halloween, Claire- le dijo lusamine queriendo participar en el concurso por el premio

\- pues no lo demostraron como ellas 12 desde que volvimos a la casa y mis hijos fueron a tener una cita- les dijo con cara del demonio

\- ok- dijeron el resto de las chicas asustadas y cada quien se fue a su habitación para dormirse

En la mañana ash y moon se levantaron un poco tarde por haber hecho ejercicio en la noche, solo los cubría la cobija de ash. Ambos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto, pero empezaron a escuchar quejidos y al entrar en la cocina pudieron observar a su madre golpeando con un látigo a lusamine que estaba vestida de animadora, con una minifalda que le llegaba a los muslos, a korrina que estaba vestida de chuck, solo traía unos pantalones como los de él y un trapo que le cubría los senos, y a delia que estaba vestida de sirvienta

\- ya les dije que no! Si hubieran estado interesadas como las otras ayer les hubiera permitido competir- luego de un rato todas salieron de sus habitaciones ya que arceus les dijo que si salían mientras castigaba a las 3 que la intentaron persuadir, les iría igual

\- que está pasando mamá?- le preguntó moon

\- que estás tres quisieron persuadirme para que las dejará entrar al concurso cómo un equipo

\- a todo esto señorita claire, quienes serán los equipos?- le preguntó lillie

\- el primer equipo serán lillie, mallow y lana

\- más les vale a las dos no burlarse de mi disfraz- les dijo lillie

\- no te preocupes lillie, entre las tres decidirán que usar. El segundo equipo será harper, sarah y nyu

\- excelente!- gritaron el trio de chicas alzando los brazos

\- el tercer equipo será acerola, valerie y whitney

\- esforcemonos chicas!- les dijo whitney feliz

\- y el último equipo será mew, latias y jirachi- las tres legendarias se alegraron

Al llegar la noche las chicas ya habían decidido como se vestirían, así que salieron a pedir dulces y al volver a casa terminó ganando el primer equipo y se llevaron a ash, el cual estaba vestido de snorlax, a su cuarto

\- antes que nada ash, que te parecen nuestros disfraces?- le preguntó lana que estaba vestida de sailor mercury, mientras que lillie estaba vestida de sailor venus y mallow de sailor jupiter

\- se ven hermosas chicas- les dijo y se acerco a las tres para besarlas y empezar a desvestirlas

Durante las siguientes horas tuvieron acción de la buena y se terminaron durmiendo en la madrugada

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	38. especial de navidad

**Como en el anterior se que esto no vendrá al caso ahora, pero como en el especial de Halloween, este también lo subi a su devido tiempo**

* * *

Era noche buena en la residencia ketchum de altomare, la casa estaba decorada por completo con luces y adornos, y ni hablar del arbol

En la sala se encontraban todos viendo una película navideña, mi pobre angelito 2, y las risas no faltaban

Terminando de ver la película decidieron tomar chocolate caliente, mientras ash y joyline llevaban a la pequeña paige a dormir. Al llegar al cuarto la acostaron y estaban apunto de retirarse, pero su hija los detuvo

\- buenas noches hija- le dijo tiernamente joyline mientras ella y ash le daban un beso en la frente

\- cuéntame un cuento, papi

\- un cuento?- pregunto y su hija asintio- ok. Erase una vez peige, y se durmió, fin

\- no me gusto- le dijo viéndolo con una cara enojada

\- lo lamento paige, pero soy malo contando cuentos- le dijo apenado mientras joyline se encontraba riendo

\- la última vez que te pedí un cuento y me contaste ese, me dijiste que era mi favorito, pero no lo es- le dijo aún enojada

\- joyline, me podrías ayudar con un cuento?

\- por qué no mejor le cuentas algo que ellas hecho en navidad?

\- si, por favor papi- chillo emocionada y ash le contó de la vez que se encontró con santa claus y al terminar de contar paige se había quedado dormida, así que le dieron un rápido beso para después salir de la habitación y encontrarse a algunas de las chicas con atuendos navideños

\- FELIZ NAVIDAD ASH/PAPA- le gritaron mientras se iban acercando para tomarlo y cada una darle un gran beso, ya que, antes de que el y joyline salieran del cuarto fueron rápido a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y pusieron un muérdago debajo de la habitación de paige

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Quién es su waifu de Pokémon?


	39. ayudando en el centro pokemon

Durante el siguiente mes ash se la paso entrenando como loco para la liga, no es que lo necesitará, pero por si acaso

Ya era el último día que pasarían en altomare y arceus tuvo la brillante idea de salir de fiesta en la noche para celebrar por el próximo campeón de johto, así que busco con sus poderes el mejor lugar para una fiesta, pero como no encontró ninguno decidió mejor hacer la fiesta en su casa, después de todo solo serían ellos

En la noche todos se encontraban escuchando música a alto volumen, a excepción de algunas de las hijas de ash como: suiren, paige, emma y layla, que no querían estar hay por lo alto de la música, al igual que sun, así que sus madres decidieron buscar una niñera, lo cuál no resultó difícil ya que precisamente en ese momento el vídeo telefono de la casa sonó y al contestar vieron que se trataba de la enfermera joy de la isla mele mele y quién decidió tomar la llamada fue joyline

\- hola primita, que se te ofrece?

\- primero que nada quiero saber cómo les va y en dónde se encuentran ahora?

\- pues estamos en la ciudad de altomare

\- DE VERDAD!?- le pregunto con estrellas en los ojos

\- ENSERIO ESTÁN EN ALTOMARE, PRIMA?

\- si- le respondió con una gota en la cabeza

\- que suerte tienes prima. Siempre he querido ir a altomare- le dijo y recordó el motivo de su llamada- por cierto, me podrías pasar a la señorita claire?

\- claro- le contesto y la madre de ash paso a atender la llamada

\- que se le ofrece enfermera joy?

\- se que quizá sea mucho pedir pero, quería ver si podía mandar a algunos para poder ayudarme? Últimamente a habido mucho trabajo, que comfey, blissey y yo terminamos muy cansadas

\- que coincidencia

\- que sucede?- pregunto la enfermera al no saber a qué se refería

\- exactamente estábamos buscando a una niñera

\- niñera?- pregunto ahora con una gota en la cabeza al pensar que le pediría que cuidara a varias chicas

\- que le parece un trato enfermera?

\- que clase de trato?

\- le mandaré a cuidar a 5 de mis nietos y tendrá que cuidar de una en especial, y a cambio los otros 4 le ayudarán, que dice?- le propuso y suiren, emma, layla y sun detrás de ella prefirieron trabajar a quedarse en la fiesta, mientras que la pequeña peige veía con felicidad el hecho de que ella no tendría que trabajar y que estaría con una de sus tías favoritas

\- pero, por qué una no tendría que trabajar?

\- porque peige es muy pequeña para trabajar

\- ok. Los cuidare

\- fantástico- dijo arceus- hoopa, habré un portal a la isla mele mele

\- si señora- le respondió el legendario y habrio el portal por el que pasaron los 5

\- recuerden niños, tienen que volver temprano mañana para apoyar a su padre en la liga johto

\- si abuela!- le dijeron y el portal se cerró

En cuanto el portal se cerró los 5 se dieron media vuelta y paige fue corriendo a abrazar a la enfermera

\- tía joy

\- hola paige, como te has portado?

\- bien tía- le contesto ya separándose del abrazo

\- que quieres hacer paige?

\- jugar con blissey y comfey

\- ok, pero ten cuidado- le dijo y paige se fue a una habitación vacía para ponerse a jugar con los pokemon- bien, alguien tiene alguna duda?- les pregunto y sun levanto el brazo- si sun?

\- tendremos que usar uniformes?

\- claro- les respondió sonriendo- siganme, los guiaré a los vestidores- los 4 la siguieron hasta los vestidores y vieron dos puertas- del lado derecho se cambiarán las chicas y del lado izquierdo sun- les dijo y su expresión cambio a una de terror

\- y si se te ocurre andar de mirón sun, te las verás conmigo- le dijo amenazante, pero en su mente- 'porque a la única que puedes ver con esos ojos lujuriosos es a mi'

\- SI!- se apresuro a contestar asustado para ir rápido al vestidor de hombre en donde encontró un uniforme

Ya que se vistieron fueron directo al mostrador y a los 5 minutos llegó una persona, que resultó ser Viren, una de las personas más detestables de alola. En cuanto entró se dirigió directo al mostrador y se le quedó viendo a layla y a la enfermera joy con una mirada por pervertida tener unos cuerpos de infarto, cosa que notaron todos y se enojaron, pero más joy, layla y sun por como se les quedaba viendo

\- pero miren nomás, que cosas tan rica- dijo en tono pervertido con la cara roja, pero sun se puso entre ellas y viren- óyeme mocoso, que te pasa!? No ves que me tapas la vista!?

\- que le pasa a usted!? No me gusta la mirada con la que ve a mi hermana y a la señorita joy- le dijo molesto y joy se sonrojo por como la defendía sun, mientras emma, layla y suiren veían con asombro a sun por comportarse maduro, pero en ese momento bajo paige llorando directo hacia joy, pero se tropezó con viren enojando lo

\- ollé mocosa que te pasa?- pregunto molesto asustando la, lo que hizo que fuera con la enfermera joy que lo vio enojada, mientras emma, layla y suiren trataban de consolar a paige

\- oiga me, que le pasa!?- le dijo muy enojada- como se le ocurre asustar así a una niña pequeña y hacerla llorar?- le pregunto mientras ella y sun lo veían fijamente

\- ella tuvo la culpa de tropezarse conmigo

\- pero aún así es solo una niña- dijo ahora sun

\- y se puede saber dónde están sus padres para reclamarles!?

\- ellos no se encuentran aqui- le respondió layla furiosa

\- si vuelve a hacer llorar a mi sobrina, o a vernos con ojos pervertidos lo denunciaremos con la oficial jenny, entendió!?- pregunto joy

\- de acuerdo- dijo viren con el seño fruncido para empezar a retirarse- deberían sentirse alagadas de que me fijara en ustedes, pero solo se enojan- les dijo mientras seguía caminando, pero sun le tiró una lata de refresco que estaba en la papelera dando directo en la cabeza haciendo que se fuera corriendo, para que luego sun fuera por la lata y la echara a la basura después (depositen la basura en su lugar), y se acercara a paige

\- estás bien paige?

\- si. Gracias sun- le dijo sonriendo

\- por cierto paige- hablo la enfermera y voltearon a verla- por qué venías llorando?- al preguntar eso paige se volvió a entristecer

\- es que blissey y comfey me ganaron el dinero que me dio mi abuelita arceus- dijo y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, pero la enfermera joy fue al mostrador y encendió el alto parlante

\- blissey y comfey, les importaría venir al lobby? AHORA!- pegó un grito y todos tenían una gota en la cabeza, a excepción de paige y cuando ambas pokemon bajaron vieron a la enfermera enojada- en que te ganaron el dinero paige?

\- en el póker- al decir eso todos se fueron de espalda, incluida la enfermera

\- les importaría devolverle el dinero a paige, por favor?- les pregunto inclinándose hacia enfrente y ambas le devolvieron el dinero a paige- y tú paige, no deberías estar apostando. Eres muy pequeña para eso

\- ok tía joy- le dijo y todos se tomaron un descanso para cenar y luego ir a acostar a la pequeña paige y como vieron que ya no fue un entrenador más esa noche, se fueron a acostar en diferentes cuartos. A paige le dejaron uno para ella sola, pero prefirió dormir acompañada de blissey y de comfey. Emma, layla y suiren quisieron compartir cuarto y tuvieron que llevar una tercer cama a uno, con la condición de que la devolvieran al cuarto de dónde la sacaron antes de irse. Y en cuanto a sun, el dormiría solo, pero a mitad de la noche mientras dormían, sin que se diera cuenta entró la enfermera joy y se recostó junto a el

En la mañana las tres hermanas se levantaron y se vistieron para ir a devolver la cama que llevaron al cuarto y luego ir a levantar a paige y a sun. Al ir al cuarto de paige le hablaron con suavidad haciendo que se despertara a la primera, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de sun. Antes de abrir la puerta decidieron hacerle una broma y fueron por una cubeta para llenarla de agua y volver a ir al cuarto de sun

Al llegar a la puerta está fue abierta por la pequeña paige y las tres hermanas fueron hacia la cama

\- DESPIERTA SUN!- le gritaron las tres para tirarle el agua encima, haciendo que ambos se despertarán del susto, pero luego las 4 chicas vieron a la enfermera y paige cerró la puerta rápido para ir directo al lobby. Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto las tres chicas vieron con miedo y horror esa escena. Por un lado las asustó que hay estuviera la enfermera joy, ya que con lo de la noche anterior se hicieron a la idea de cómo se podría poner cuándo se enoja, y por el otro vieron con horror al ver que la enfermera estaba en camisón y que se había transparentado por el agua, así que pegaron un grito por esa situación

Unos minutos después ya todo se había aclarado y las chicas estaban muertas de vergüenza por la broma mientras sun estaba súper sonrojado por lo de la enfermera, pero en ese momento se abrió el portal de hoopa por el que se asomo arceus

\- chicos, como les va?

\- abuela!- le dijeron el trio de chicas un poco asustadas

\- que sucede chicas?- les pregunto y las vio un poco asustadas, entonces vio a la enfermera y a sun sonrojados- sucedió algo enfermera joy?

\- pues déjeme le cuento, nos despertaron a mí y a sun lanzando nos una cubeta de agua helada- tras decir eso arceus giro lentamente hasta ver al trio de chicas asustadas

\- chicas!

\- perdonanos abuelita

\- y se puede saber por qué mojaron a mi hijo!?- pregunto moon

\- y a mi prima!?- pregunto ahora joyline

\- lo que pasa es que...- empezó diciendo layla

\- ... Queríamos hacerle una broma a sun...- le siguió emma

\- ... Pero al lanzarle el agua nos dimos cuenta que la enfermera joy estaba con sun en su cama- tras terminar de hablar ahora suiren, moon y joyline se le quedaron viendo

\- más les vale que se expliquen!

\- yo no tengo la menor idea de por qué la enfermera joy se acostó en mi cama

\- y tu prima? Que tienes que decir

\- pues verás primita, lo que pasa es que...- estaba muy nerviosa por el repentino interrogatorio

\- si prima?

\- ayer en la noche vino un gusano al centro pokemon...

\- un gusano?- pregunto ash imaginándose a los pokemon gusano

\- no un gusano literal- dijo joy aún nerviosa- un cretino llamado viren que se nos quedó viendo a mi y a layla. Pero sun nos protegió haciendo que mi corazón palpitara como nunca antes por ningún hombre, así que en la noche me escabulli en su cuarto para dormir junto a el

\- no nos digas que ustedes...?- se apresuraron a decir moon y joyline

\- no, no es lo que piensan- dijo nerviosa joy- solo me acosté junto a el- dijo y arceus abanso hacia ella

\- enfermera joy, sea bienvenida a la familia- la enfermera se alivio al oír eso, y arceus volteo a ver a sun- en cuanto a ti sun

\- si abuelita?

\- cuídala bien- el chico se limito a asentir- bien, directo a la liga johto!- grito y todos se dirigieron al anillo, pero la enfermera joy detuvo a sun antes de que pasara

\- sun, espera

\- que sucede joy?- le pregunto y la enfermera lo abrazo

\- ven a visitarme pronto- le dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y separarse de el

ESTÁ HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

¿Algún anime hard ecchi o soft hentai que recomienden para estos días de encierro?


	40. el inicio de la liga johto

El inicio de la liga johto

Ya que atravesaron el anillo quedaron frente al estadio de la liga jhoto, donde pudieron observar que los entrenadores y espectadores apenas empezaban a llegar, lo que resulto muy agradable ya que al no haber tantas personas estaba muy callado

Entraron y decidieron que solo algunas de las chicas se vestirían de animadoras mientras las demás se quedaban en el publico. Estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y lo decidieron al azar, donde quedaron 16 como las ganadoras, siendo lillie, mallow, domino, jupiter, mars, moon, nereida, lusamine, alexa, korrina, delia, whitney, gardevoir, latias, lucaria y rem las ganadoras que se fueron a cambiar y al volver, varios de los espectadores las veian sonrojados por lo ajustados de los trajes, pero mas por los de moon, nereida, lusamine, alexa y whitney, que estaban avergonzadas por las miradas del publico masculino, pero no les importo mucho

Al ya haber llegado todos los entrenadores que participarían en la liga johto, el señor goodshow se presento ante todos y dio su discurso dando así inicio la liga johto

Todos los entrenadores presentes estaban muy emocionados, sin saber que tarde o temprano un entrenador demasiado poderoso se alzaría con una victoria de una manera fácil

Iniciada la liga fueron a esperar a que el comentarista dijera sus nombres para ir pasando a competir y el publico grito de emoción cuando fue el turno de ash, devido a que varios espectadores lo vieron cuando participo en la liga pokemon de kanto y conocían la fuerza de el y sus pokemon

En las gradas el harem de ash y sus hijas veían las batallas fascinadas, por una lado las hijas y sun veían lo asombroso que era su padre en batalla, y por el otro sus mujeres veían a un hombre que las podría complacer cuando quieran, a excepción de harper y sarah que eran muy jóvenes para pensar en eso

Fue arrasando de una manera muy fácil en la liga y una vez concluidos sus combates del día decidió dar un paseo con lillie, jupiter, mars, joyline, moon, nereida, lusamine, alexa, viola, korrina y delia que querían explorar un poco los alrededores de la liga johto. Después decidieron adentrarse un poco en el bosque y empezaron a escuchar unos gritos, por lo que decidieron ir a investigar que pasaba y al llegar al sitio pudieron observar a un machoke debilitado y a dos tyranitar perseguir a un hombre

\- QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito ash al ver lo que ocurría

\- chico, ayudame- le pidió el hombre perseguido

\- pikachu, cola de hierro- el ratón izo lo que le dijo ash y golpeo a uno de los tyranitar que cayo al suelo por la fuerza de pikachu

Por alguna razón el pikachu se le hacia conocido, pero estaba enfurecido y decidió atacarlo solo para terminar débil en el piso ya que las acompañantes de ash sacaron a sus pokemon, excepto lillie y joyline ya que la ninetales de lille y audino se quedaron en el estadio con las demás chicas a ver las demas peleas, y luego se le unio el otro tyranitar debido a que tambien lo debilitaron

\- gracias chico- le agradecio el hombre recuperando el aire

\- de nada, pero...- le dijo y noto una mochila tirada en el suelo y con su poder de aura pudo detectar un huevo pokemon- por que lo estaban persiguiendo?

\- ni idea, yo iba de paso a la liga johto y me empezaron a atacar- le respondió y observo que moon se acercaba con su mochila- niña, podrías darme eso? Es mi mochila- le dijo un poco nervioso

\- ACABAS DE DECIRME NIÑA!?- le pregunto con una vena marcada

\- lo lamento, pequeña

\- QUE EDAD CREES QUE TENGO!?- le pregunto aun mas enojada

\- no lo se, 15 o 16- le contesto nervioso y moon saco el huevo de la mochila para darselo a joyline y despues lanzarle la mochila a la cara al hombre que termino cayendo al suelo por la fuerza de moon- oye, eso me dolió!

\- pues que bueno- le contesto moon enojada y saco a su incineroar- usa lanzallamas!- le ordeno y el pokemon no dudo ni por un segundo para lanzarle un lanzallamas no tan potente al hombre

\- me parece que te excediste moon- le dijo ash que junto a las demás chicas tenían una gota en la cabeza

\- no me gusta que me digan pequeña!- le dijo enojada- solo permito que me digan así pocas personas

\- quienes?- preguntaron curiosas korrina y delia

\- mama, nuestro tío- les dijo y a todas les parecio lógico que dejara que su familia le dijera así- y mi adorado hermanito- al mencionar a ash, salto a abrazarlo de forma melosa, incluso mas que diana cuando estaba enamorada de meliodas

\- pero solo por el hecho de que te dijera pequeña, no era motivo para que le lanzaras la mochila a la cara, moon- le dijo joyline aun con el huevo en sus brazos- me pregunto de que tipo de pokemon sera este huevo- dijo y ash bajo a moon para acercarse y ver el huevo mas detalladamente, y al ver el tipo de huevo que era se acerco al hombre muy enojado

\- de donde sacaste este huevo!?- le pregunto muy enojado

\- que te importa, mocoso- le contesto levantándose, aun con dolor en el rostro, solo para recibir un golpe por parte de ash que izo que volviera a caer

\- no me hagas repetir la pregunta!

\- lo encontré en un nido cerca de aquí- le respondió adolorido y recibió un tercer golpe que lo dejo noqueado

\- delia!

\- si ash?

\- puedes llamar a la oficial jenny?

\- claro- le contesto con entusiasmo para sacar su celular y marcar a la oficial- tardara 10 minutos en llegar

\- muy bien, por mientras habrá que curar a estos tyranitar- dijo y moon se acerco para usar pulso cura en ambos

En cuanto recuperaron sus fuerzas se levantaron y estaban a punto de ponerse a la defensiva, pero ash se acerco para hablar con ellos

\- lamentamos el haberles hecho daño- se disculpo y joyline se acerco con el huevo

\- me parece que esto les pertenece- les dijo dándoles el huevo

Ambos se acercaron y uno agarro el huevo para después ponerse junto al otro y ver de frente a los humanos frente a ellos

\- (les agradezco que nos ayudaran a recuperar mi huevo)- les dijo uno de los tyranitar que resulto ser hembra

\- por nada!- les dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

\- (ash, deberíamos ir al estadio, casi acaban las rondas de hoy)- le dijo pikachu- (quisiera ver contra quien nos enfrentaremos mañana)

\- cierto, lo había olvidado!-exclamo

\- (espera)- le dijo el otro tyranitar, que resulto ser macho- (ash?)

\- que sucede tyranitar?

\- (a pasado tiempo, padre)

\- PADRE?- gritaron todas las chicas a excepción de moon

\- larvitar?- pregunto ash en vos baja

\- (el mismo, ash)

\- me alegra verte larvitar, si que has crecido

\- (gracias ash)- le dijo sonriendo

\- (a pasado tiempo, larvitar)- le dijo pikachu

\- (lo mismo digo, rata con hepatitis)- le dijo y todos soltaron una risita, cosa que molesto a pikachu

\- (era gracioso cuando eras un larvitar, pero no lo es ahora!)- le grito enojado

\- debes admitir que es gracioso, pikachu- le dijo ash

\- (veremos si dices lo mismo cuando me una al lado oscuro)- le dijo y salto hacia mars que lo agarro en brazos como si fuera un bebe recién nacido

\- ella es tu pareja, tyranitar?- le pregunto ash feliz

\- (no, es la pareja de mi hermano)- le contesto y la otra tyranitar solo se quedaba observando- (que tal te han ido las cosas?)

\- excelente!- le contesto y siguieron hablando de lo que izo cada uno cuando se separaron, cosa que aburrio a las chicas y sin que lo notaran pasaron los diez minutos y llego la oficial jenny, le entregaron al hombre y su machoke y resulta que era un buscado ladron pokemon- y eso es todo lo que paso

\- (solo por su incineroar?)

\- si

-(lamento interrumpir su linda reunion)- los interrumpio pikachu- (pero es probable que tu madre ash nos tenga que decir contra quien pelearemos mañana)- le dijo y ash se exalto

\- es verdad! se supone que anuncian los combates de mañana. Nos tenemos que ir tyranitar, fue un gusto verte otra vez

\- (espera, ash)

\- que pasa?

\- (quiero que me captures)

-estas seguro?

\- (claro que si)

\- muy bien, pokebola ve!- le lanzo una pokebola que se movió durante unos segundos para después indicar la captura

Al haberlo capturado se despidieron de la tyranitar y todos se fueron corriendo al estadio

CONTINUARA...

¿ALGÚN ANIME CON UNA YANDERE QUE CONOZCAN?


	41. La siguiente ronda

Al volver al estadio de la liga johto, ash y las chicas pudieron observar que del estadio estaban saliendo los espectadores, así que se acercaron a las demás chicas cuando las vieron salir y fueron a descansar tranquilos

Al llegar a casa de arceus se pusieron a ver la televisión, pasaron la repetición de una vieja conocida de ash, que como el, también destacaba mucho en la liga

\- esto si es interesante- dijo viendo la repetición de su vieja amiga, pero recordó algo importante- mamá, sabes contra quién lucharé mañana?

\- claro hijo- se acercó a él y le dijo el nombre de su siguiente oponente, pero como era alguien a quien no conocía lo paso de lado y se fue a entrenar, pero las chicas de johto que se habían unido fueron a verlo a escondidas para ver su entrenamiento, pero quedaron en shock al ver qué el entrenador era atacado por sus propios pokemon para después el lanzarles diferentes ataques de diferentes tipos, aunque aparte del shock también estaban asombradas por lo de los ataques, así que al terminar su entrenamiento salieron de su escondite para verlo algo preocupadas ya que no había logrado esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaron sus pokemon, pero se alegraron al ver qué estaba bien, así que cada quien fue a su habitación y se durmieron esperando el día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente hicieron su rutina diaria para después irse al estadio, que ya estaba lleno de espectadores

Antes de que las chicas fueran a las gradas decidieron quienes serían las que ese día se vestirían de animadoras con varios volados, que dando como ganadoras: lana, annie, joyline, leaf, daisy, viola, lorelei, molly, jasmine, clair, serperior, audino, umbreon, pidgeot y miltank

Las ganadoras empezaron a dar saltos felices al ver qué estarían cerca de ash ese día, mientras que las chicas que fueron animadoras el día anterior estaban relajadas ya que el día anterior ellas fueron las que estuvieron cerca de ash animandolo en sus combates, y las que aún no les tocaba ser animadoras estaban algo decaídas, así que fueron a los asientos y sus estados de ánimo cambio

Mientras eso les pasaba a las chicas que estarían en el público, las chicas que acompañaron a ash se posicionaron detrás de él, y los demás entrenadores que participaban en la liga johto junto con varios hombres solteros del público, o también varios con parejas, veían con algo de celos y enojo a ash por la cantidad de chicas que estaban vestidas de animadoras para apoyarlo solo a él, también aparte porque entre las chicas estaban una ex miembro de un equipo criminal como el día anterior, una enfermera joy, 4 líderes de gimnasio, y una miembro de alto mando

Al poco tiempo llego el comentarista y dio inicio a las batallas de ese día, así que los entrenadores fueron a esperar a que les llamarán para pasar a pelear

Llegado el turno de ash el público lo ovacionó por lo fuerte que era, mientras su rival solo tenía una gota en la cabeza porque justo detrás de ash se encontraban sus chicas dándole ánimos

El primer pokemon del rival de ash fue un ampharos que tenía un collar del que colgaba una mega piedra, el pokemon se veía algo poderoso, pero a pesar de eso ash envío a blastoise a pelear

Recién iniciado el encuentro, el entrenador mega-evolucionó a su ampharos ya que sabía lo poderosos que eran los pokemon de ash

El primer ataque que le ordenó usar a su mega-ampharos fue danza de lluvia, lo cuál fue un punto a favor de ambos. Al ver el cambio del clima, ash le ordenó a blastoise acercarse y usar hidrombomba, que estaba potenciada por los efectos de danza de lluvia, pero el entrenador al ver qué se acercaban a su trampa le ordenó a su mega-ampharos usar trueno, que en si le hizo daño a blastoise pero no lo suficiente, lo que asustó al entrenador y a su pokemon

\- blastoise, estás bien?- le pregunto ash y su pokemon solo asintió para después ir hacia el mega-ampharos una vez más- blastoise, cabezazo!- le gritó ash con entusiasmo y blastoise le dio un potente cabezazo al mega-ampharos, que salió lanzado hacia la pared del estadio haciendo levantar una nube de tierra, que al disiparse dejo ver a ampharos sin su megaevolucion y con los ojos en espiral

\- AMPHAROS YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR,- gritó el árbitro de la batalla y el entrenador devolvió a su pokemon a su pokebola

\- ya veo que los rumores de que eres muy poderoso son ciertos ash, fue un honor pelear contra tan magnífico entrenador

\- gracias- le agradeció ash que estaba impaciente por que el entrenador enviara a su siguiente pokemon, pero lo que dijo era algo que no se esperaba

\- disculpe que lo diga árbitro, pero me quisiera retirar- lo que dijo sorprendió a todos en el estadio, pero más a ash que quería terminar su pelea contra el

\- estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto el árbitro y el joven asintio- dado que el entrenador del lado rojo se retira, el entrenador ash es el ganador de este combate

El público inmediatamente empezó a ovacionar a ash, que devolvió a blastoise a su pokebola y se acercó a su rival para darle la mano y que después ambos se retiraran a los vestidores

Al entrar a los vestidores ash y las chicas, las chicas inmediatamente fueron a ponerse algo de ropa abrigada debido a qué quedaron mojadas por la danza de lluvia

Como la siguiente pelea de ash no sería hasta la tarde, y las chicas necesitaban entrar en calor, decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a la casa de arceus a descansar unos minutos, sin embargo fueron seguidos por alexa, korrina, oakley, suiren, rem y ram, whitney, bayleef, y harper y sarah, que estaban un poco preocupadas por las chicas, unas por ser familiares, y otras por ser buenas amigas

Al llegar a la casa, las chicas fueron a darse un baño para quitarse un poco el frío, mientras ash y las demás chicas se ponían a hacer lo que quisieran

Ash fue a su habitación para descansar un rato y para pensar en cuáles serían sus pokemon para la siguiente ronda. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que korrina había abierto la puerta de su habitación

\- ash- le hablo con voz baja la patinadora y el entrenador volteo a verla, pero al hacerlo quedó sonrojado por la vestimenta de la chica, la cuál era su ropa para dormir

\- si korrina, que se te ofrece?- le pregunto desviando la mirada sonrojado

\- quería venir a felicitarte por lo lejos que has llegado- le dijo sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo

\- gracias korrina, pero...- le agradeció mientras se volteaba a verla- que haces vestida así?- le pregunto aún sonrojado, a lo que korrina le mando una mirada como la de mamako enojada

\- no te hagas el inocente ash- le dijo viéndolo- sabes bien por que vengo vestida así

\- ya que- le respondió con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados- pero que sea rápido- le dijo viéndola

\- sipi- le contesto para cerrar la puerta y después mandarte a besar a ash, que ya no traía su chaqueta puesta

Al separarse del beso, ambos se quitaron la demás ropa que traían y se asombraron por el cuerpo bien trabajado de ambos. Por un lado, estaba ash que tenía un cuerpo bien definido y con algo de músculo, y por el otro, estaba korrina con un bello cuerpo como el de ash, solo que en su caso no se veía mucho músculo

Ambos quedaron embobados con el cuerpo del otro, que no notaron que se estaban acercando para terminar dándose otro beso, pero está vez con más intensidad, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro

Al volver a separarse decidieron hacerlo de una vez para regresar al estadio a ver las batallas, mientras esperaban que volvieran a llamar a ash, así que korrina se puso en 4 y empezó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro aumentando la excitación de ash

\- que esperas ash. Tú dijiste que lo hiciéramos rápido para volver- le dijo coqueta

\- tú lo pediste- le respondió y entro por completo en ella de una embestida, sacando un gran gritó de dolor de korrina por ya no ser virgen

\- espera, ash- le dijo con dolor y lágrimas- me duele- le dijo en voz baja mientras el azabache se quedaba quieto dentro de ella

Mientras ash se quedaba quieto, agradecía que su habitación estuviera insonorizada, ya que de no estarlo, las chicas habrían ido a su cuarto inmediatamente, y harper y sarah quedarían traumadas al ver eso, pero pasado unos cuantos segundos sintió como korrina empezó a moverse lento, así que el la empezó a imitar, sacando gemidos de la patinadora

\- que rico ash- le dijo ya sintiendo placer en vez de dolor, mientras los dos se movían a gran velocidad

\- eres muy cálida korrina- la alago mientras continuaba moviéndose

\- gracias ash- le dijo feliz para seguir con lo suyo

A los minutos korrina se empezó a sentir incómoda de estar en esa posición, así que le pidió a ash que se detuviera un momento para desprenderse de él y darse la vuelta, quedando con las piernas abiertas invitándolo a entrar en ella otra vez, así que ash inmediatamente volvió a entrar en korrina, que se sentía mejor en esa posición que en la anterior

Unos minutos más después, ambos sintieron que ya estaban llegando a su límite, así que comenzaron a moverse más rápido para terminar al mismo tiempo

\- eres increíble ash

\- gracias korrina, tu igual- le dijo y le dio un beso antes de salir de ella, y al momento de hacerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a whitney y oakley, que se quedaron estupefactas al verlos desnudos en la cama de ash, pero comprendieron inmediatamente la situación y salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Ya pasados unos minutos, ash y korrina ya estaban vestidos, korrina con su vestimenta de siempre y ash con su atuendo de kalos, así que salieron del cuarto de ash, y al llegar a la sala, vieron a todas las chicas, excepto harper y sarah, rojas como tomates, pero le dieron poca importancia y volvieron al estadio, aunque las que estaban vestidas como animadoras ahora estaban con su vestimenta normal

Ya al llegar fueron a los vestidores a ver las batallas, aunque de nuevo vieron a la vieja conocida de ash ganando su batalla de una forma increíble. Al terminar su batalla decidieron de forma aleatoria los siguientes encuentros, y por casualidades del destino, a ash le tocó pelear contra la chica misteriosa

CONTINUARA...


End file.
